Goblet of Love
by VampireGirl Avia
Summary: Kristen is een nieuwe leerling op Zweinstein. En op een dag leert ze de hotste jongen daar kennen: Cedric Diggory. Volg ze doorheen hun 3 en 4 jaar.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: a new beginning

Met enige aarzeling liep ze haar nieuwe school binnen. Zweinstein zag er echt prachtig uit. Het was echt gigantisch. Veel groter dan haar vorige school. Dit had ze nog nooit gezien. Het leek echt op een kasteel uit één van haar sprookjesboeken. Kristen was erg onder de indruk. En ze was al een paar keer van haar stoel geblazen in haar leven.

Op haar elfde verjaardag had Kristen een brief ontvangen van JoliMaisons, een exclusieve elite school in het midden van Frankrijk. Het was een school voor tovenaars en heksen.  
Kristen was echt in de wolken geweest met deze openbaring. Ze had altijd geweten dat magie bestond. Ze had altijd een gevoel gehad dat ze anders was dan de anderen. Soms gebeurden er dingen waar ze geen uitleg voor had. Eten vloog in brand, glazen vlogen plots weg of braken opeens,… En dit gebeurde altijd in haar bijzijn. En nu had ze eigenlijk een explicatie voor die rare gebeurtenissen.  
Haar moeder was eerst wat verbouwereerd door de bom van informatie. Maar na een tijdje werd ze erg enthousiast. Ze vond het erg boeiend dat er eigenlijk iets van een 'andere wereld' bestond. En ze was blij voor haar dochter dat ze een nieuw avontuur te gemoed ging.  
Haar zus was een beetje jaloers want zij wou ook graag naar die school. Ze vond niet eerlijk dat haar zus mocht gaan en zij niet. Kristen beloofde alles te vertellen in haar brieven.

Maar haar vader was een heel ander verhaal.  
Hij bleef erg koelbloedig rond heel deze heisa. Hij was een man van het reële, het rationele. Kristen zag hem als een soort wetenschapper. Hij moest eerst alles kunnen zien en aanraken voor hij iets geloofde. Juist het tegenovergestelde van Kristen. Zij is altijd wel een beetje een dromer geweest. Ze leefde in haar eigen fantasiewereld. Kristens haar vader wou niets te maken hebben met al dat gedoe van magie en tovenarij. Hij wou niets over haar nieuwe schoolcarrière horen. Hij sloot haar volledig uit. Zelf toen Kristen vertrok naar Frankrijk was hij niet aanwezig op het station. Hij had niet eens afscheid genomen van zijn oudste dochter. Hij was al vertrokken naar zijn werk vooraleer Kristen wakker werd.

Ze was erg teleurgesteld in haar vader en ze deed erg haar best om haar tranen te bedwingen. Gelukkig had ze haar moeder en haar zus nog.  
Haar moeder kon wel haar tranen niet onder controle houden. Ze moest haar dochter voor een heel jaar missen. En diep binnenin had ze het ook moeilijk met het gedrag van haar echtgenoot. Dat had ze wel niet verteld aan haar meisje. Maar Kristen voelde het wel aan. Het was een heel emotioneel afscheid.  
Maar na talloze knuffels & kussen zat ze uiteindelijk op de trein op weg naar haar nieuwe leven.

* * *

Kristen voelde haar niet op haar gemak. Ze kende hier niemand en veel leerlingen waren haar aan het aanstaren. Ze kwam natuurlijk niet op het gepaste moment. Het was maart, midden van het 2de trimester. Niet echt het ideale moment om te arriveren op een nieuwe school.

Veel groepjes kwamen vanuit de eetzaal om naar hun lessen te gaan. Een groep meisje gekleed in het blauw, keken haar geboeid aan terwijl een groep groen geklede meisjes meer aan het giechelen waren. Ze keken haar meer neerbuigend aan. Een groep jongens kwam uit de eetzaal en liepen richting de trappen. De meeste leken niet echt Kristen op te merken maar een paar gluurden toch even naar haar. Een van hen was een grote jongen met donkere haren en zeer indringende grijze ogen. Hij bekeek haar heel even maar draaide hem toen rond om zijn vrienden te volgen. Kristen zuchtte diep. 'Waar ben ik aan begonnen' dacht ze. Ze bleef een tijdje treuzelen in de prachtige hal toen een oudere vrouw haar benaderde.  
Op het eerste gezicht zag ze eruit als een heel strenge, oude vrouw. Ze droeg aan lang smaragd groen kleed met daarop een zwarte cape. Haar zwart haar was strak in een knotje opgestoken en een klein vierkantje brilletje stond geplaatst op haar nogal kleine neus. Een heel intrigerende vrouw en ze kwam Kristens richting uit. Kristen deinsde op het eerste moment even terug.

"Bent u jufrouw Kristen Collins?"vroeg de dame. Kristen knikte alleen maar.

"Ik ben professor Anderling, lerares gedaanteverwisseling en hoofd van de afdeling Griffoendor. Welkom op Zweinstein. Zou u mij willen volgens, a.u.b."zei de dame op een vriendelijke toon.

Op het eerste moment was Kristen aangenaam verrast van de vriendelijkheid in de stem van de oude vrouw. Ze had een heel andere toon verwacht. Langzaam volgde Kristen de professor door de oude gangen van het kasteel. Naar wel honderden trappen en bochten te hebben genomen, hielden ze stand bij een standbeeld van wat bleek een adelaar te zijn. Of was het nu een hippogrief?  
Kristen leek niet echt het onderscheid te kunnen maken. Ze was een echte ramp in magische wezens. Professor Anderling ging voor het beeld gaan staan en riep klaar en duidelijk: "Ketelkoek."  
Plots begon het standbeeld te verschuiven en kwam er een draaitrap te voorschijn.

"Volgt u mij maar. Het schoolhoofd verwacht u."zei professor Anderling.

Ze ging de trap op en Kristen volgde gedwee. Ze kwam bij een deur aan; de professor klopte lichtjes aan. Kristen leek niets gehoord te hebben maar toch deed professor de deur open maakte ze een gebaar dat Kristen binnen mocht.

Binnenin zat een oude man aan zijn bureau. Hij droeg een rood gewaad met gouden, sierlijke patronen erin geborduurd. Hij had een lang, grijs haar en een nog langere, grijze baard. Ook droeg hij een klein brilletje maar die leek scheef te staan. De professor rechtte zich op en keek Kristen aan.

"Welkom jufrouw Collins, welkom op Zweinstein. Gaat u maar zitten. Ik hoop dat u een goede reis hebt gehad?"vroeg hij beleefd.  
Kristen moest wel zeggen dat hij een zeer rustige aangename stem had.

"Ja, dank u professor. De reis is heel vlot verlopen."

"Ik heb vernomen dat u de voorbije twee jaar op JoliMaisons onderwijs hebt gevolgd. Is dat correct?"

"Dat is volledig correct."

"En mag ik u eens vragen waarom er besloten is geweest om te veranderen van school."  
Kristen bleef even stil. Ze had gedacht dat het schoolhoofd ten minste op de hoogte zou zijn.

"Het vlotte niet zo goed tussen het onderwijssysteem daar en mijn persoonlijke mening."

"Dat is mij inderdaad doorgegeven. Uw bepaalde gaven werden niet echt met veel enthousiasme onthaald."

"Nee, niet echt."

"Wel, jufrouw Collins, u moet zich geen zorgen meer maken. We weten alles van uw situatie af en zullen u begeleiden door heel uw verdere carrière. We zullen u lessen laten volgen om uw krachten te leren beheersen. Onze leraar, professor Banning, zal u daarin begeleiden. Ik wil u wel vragen het nieuws niet aan de grote klok te hangen. Het is niet echt iets om rond te verspreiden. En misschien kunt u ook proberen om uw krachten niet teveel te gebruiken. U moet zichzelf niet in verleiding brengen."

"Ik zal proberen om mij te beheersen, professor. Ik zal u niet teleurstellen."

"Dan zullen we geen problemen hebben."

Kristen was erg opgelucht. De vorige school leek absoluut geen aandacht te willen besteden aan haar.  
Ze vonden haar een freak en waren haar liever kwijt dan rijk. De leerlingen liepen in een bocht langs haar heen en niemand wou nog naast haar zitten in de lessen of tijdens maaltijden. Zelfs de leerkrachten leken haar te negeren. En ze verstond er niets van. Het was niet alsof ze zo gevaarlijk was. Ze had enkel de gave om de vier elementen te beheersen. So what, no big deal! Het was niet alsof ze het aller-gevaarlijkste gif ter wereld was of een bom die ieder moment kon ontploffen.

"Ik zou u dan nog willen vragen om even de sorteerhoed op uw hoofd te plaatsen. Zo kunnen de huiselfen uw koffers daar de desbetreffende leerlingenkamer brengen en kan professor Anderling u begeleiden erheen."

Professor Anderling had ondertussen een oude versleten hoed in haar handen genomen. Het zag er meer een hoed uit die klaar was voor de schroothoop. Kristen ging wat rechter zitten terwijl Anderling de hoed op haar kruin plaatste. Plots kwam de hoed tot leven.

"Wat krijgen we nu? Nu nog een kandidaat die haar plaats nog niet weet, zo laat op het jaar? Laten we eens kijken welk soort vlees we in de kuip hebben.  
Ah, dat is interessant. Een goed stel hersenen, meer aan de stillere kant maar kan soms een Spaanse furie zijn en doorzetten wanneer ze echt wilt. Heeft veel talenten, zeer bijzondere talenten zelfs. Zou alles doen voor haar vrienden…. Wat zou ik doen met jou? Laten we je maar plaatsen in… Griffoendor!"

Kristen was enerzijds verbaasd. Ze had niet direct gedacht dat ze in Griffoendor zou geplaatst worden. Ze had in een boek gelezen over de vier stichters van Zweinstein en de kwaliteiten van hun afdelingen. Griffoendors waren vooral dapper, moedig en hadden durf. Kristen had die kwaliteiten niet echt. Dat dacht ze nog thans.  
Ze had gedacht dat ze meer in Huffelpuf of Ravenklauw zou gesorteerd worden. Ze vond eerlijkheid en loyaliteit erg belangrijk wat kwaliteiten van een Huffelpuf waren. Maar ze was ook een echte boekenfanaat wat dan meer bij Ravenklauw past. Maar de beslissing van de sorteerhoed was bindend. Misschien zag de sorteerhoed kwaliteiten die zij niet direct zag. Maar ze was er absoluut niet rouwig om. Ze was ten minste tevreden dat ze niet in Zwadderich zat. Ze zou wel zien hoe het zo verlopen.

* * *

Hey. Dit een verbeterde versie. Ik ben erop attent gemaakt dat er in de vorige versie teveel fouten in stonden. En ik voelde me daar erg ongemakkelijk bij.  
Dus ik heb alles weg genomen en opnieuw begonnen. De vorige keer had ik vergeten om nog eens alles te controleren. Ik wil de gene die me hiervoor heeft verwittigd nog eens bedanken.  
Hopelijk zijn de meeste fouten nu weg gewerkt. xxxx

(ter herinnering: Cedric komt vanaf hfdstk 3 in het verhaal voor. De eerste twee hoofdstukken zijn meer ter inleiding.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: making friends

Kristen volgde de professor opnieuw door de vele gangen van die prachtige kasteel, richting de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor. Overal stonden er harnassen blinkend op hun voetstuk. En aan de wanden hingen allerlei verschillende schilderijen. Portreten van oudere heren en dames met oogverblindende jurken. Of van landschappen waar kinderen al lachend speelden.  
Kristen vroeg zich af hoe ze in godsnaam haar weg hier zou kunnen vinden. Zoveel gangen, trappen, lokalen… Het zou al een jaar op zich duren om haar weg hier te vinden. Een hele tijd wandelden de professor en zij in stilte. Opeens doorbrak de professor de stilte.

"Zoals u al weet, ben ik het afdelingshoofd van Griffoendor. Ik wil u niet angstig maken maar eis discipline en respect van mijn leerlingen. Ik duld geen wansmakelijke gedragen of respectloze daden. Het nobele huis Griffoendor heeft een zeer hoge reputatie en die wil ik zo behouden. En ik vermoed dat uw medeleerlingen dat u wel zullen vertellen. Het is niet alsof ik niet weet dat ze ander mijn rug wat praten."

Een kleine glimlach verscheen op haar gezicht. Kristen leek het wel te appreciëren.  
Op de zevende verdieping te zijn aangekomen, hielden ze halt bij een portret op daarop een zeer struise dame afgebeeld. Haar haren was gekruld en klassiek opgestoken. Ze droeg een lange, roze jurk met nog een parelsnoer rond haar nek gedrapeerd.

De dame sprak: "Wachtwoord?"

"Drakenei"

"Correct, gaat u verder"

En daarbij ging het portret open en kwam er een opening erachter te voorschijn. Anderling ging Kristen deze voor. De griffoendorkamer zag er prachtig uit. Rood en goud waren duidelijk de overheersende kleuren van de kamer. De wanden waren bekleed met wandtapijten van het embleem van Griffoendor. Er was een haard met daar rond een paar knusse zetels. Aan de linker kant stonden er een paar tafels waar veel leerlingen druk bezig waren met het maken van hun taken.  
Het moment dat Anderling de kamer kwam, keek iedereen op en werd het muisstil.

"Mag ik even jullie aandacht"vroeg Anderling.  
Alsof dat nog nodig was. Ze waren zoals schoothondjes, wachtend op de lieve woorden van hun baasje.

"Ik wil jullie voorstellen aan jullie nieuwe klasgenoot. Dit is Kristen Collins. Ze is overgeplaatst van JoliMaisons. Ik verwacht van jullie dat jullie haar welkom heten en haar wegwijs zullen maken in het kasteel en onze gebruiken de komende dagen."  
De hele tijd waren de leerlingen heel aandachtig aan het luisteren en staarde ze Kristen aan. Na haar kleine speech, draaide ze naar Kristen toe.

"Je koffers zijn al naar je kamer gebracht. Vraag maar aan een medestudent om je de weg te wijzen. Ik hoop dat je tijd hier een gelukkige tijd zal worden. Nog een prettige avond."  
En na deze laatste woorden liet Anderling Kristen alleen achter.

Dat was hoogstwaarschijnlijk een van de meest ongemakkelijke momenten uit Kristens leven. Iedereen staarden naar haar, ogen gefixeerd op haar als een havik op zijn prooi. Op dat moment wou ze verdwijnen of zich verstoppen in één van de verste uithoeken van de wereld. Wanneer gaan ze nu eens verder doen met hun werk? Kristen glimlachte een kleine, zenuwachtige lach.  
Na wat leek een eeuwigheid, stond er een meisje op en liep naar Kristen toe. Ze had lang, warrig, bruin haar en bruine ogen. Erg groot was ze niet, ongeveer even groot als Kristen zelf. Maar haar gezicht straalde sympathie en vriendelijkheid uit. Ze kwam dichter en stak haar hand uit.

"Welkom op Zweinstein. Ik ben Hermelien Griffel."  
Kristen nam twijfelend haar hand vast en schudde zachtjes.

"Ik ben Kristen Collins. Aangenaam je te leren kennen."  
Ze lieten elkaar los en Hermelien leek nu ook het gewicht van de vele starende ogen te voelen op haar rug.

"Hebben jullie geen werk meer te doen of iets anders? Het nieuwe is er nu wel vanaf."

Die woorden leken wel effect te hebben want de meeste leerlingen draaiden hun weer om en concentreerden zich weer op het gene wat ze voorheen deden. Hermelien keerde zich weer naar Kristen toe.

"Sorry daar voor maar dit is nogal nieuw. Er is nog nooit iemand midden in het jaar toegekomen."

"Ja, ik begrijp het wel. Ik weet dat het niet de beste periode is om te veranderen van school. Ik zou ook wel nieuwsgierig zijn mocht er plots een nieuwe leerling opduiken."

"Van waar ben je weer gekomen?"vroeg Hermelien.

"Ik heb eerst twee jaar op JoliMaisons gezeten."

"En, hoe was het daar? Boeiend? Hebben jullie daar net dezelfde cursussen als wij?"  
"Hermelien, je moet niet dat kind niet wegjagen met je vragenbombardement. Ze is hier nog maar pas." zei een jongen met rood haar.  
Hij werd gevolgd door een jongen met pitzwart haar. Hij leek iets kleiner en magerder te zijn dan de roodharige jongen.

"Je zult nog wel het één en het ander leren van ons Hermelien. Letterlijk en figuurlijk. Ze kan nogal belastend zijn voor je oren."

"Ron! Dat is niet waar. Hoe kun je dat zeggen?"

"Wel, het is de waarheid! We gaan toch geen leugens gaan rondbazuinen."

De zwartharige jongen leek het gekwetter van de twee wel amusant te vinden. Hij keek Kristen aan en stak op zijn beurt zijn hand uit.

"Je zult wel gewend komen aan ze. Ik ben Harry."

"Kristen, aangenaam. Hoe bedoel je? Zijn ze constant zo?"

"Ik heb ze nooit anders gekend. Dit is dagelijkse kost voor mij. Maar je moet je geen druk maken over hen. Alhoewel ze misschien zo vaak in elkaars haren zitten, zien ze mekaar doodgraag." Kristen lachte.

"Het is goed dat ik het weet."

"Als ik het mag vragen, waarom ben je eigenlijk veranderd van school?" Kristen lach verdween en ze tuurde naar de grond.

"Sorry, dat was misschien niet echt gepast om te vragen."

"Nee, het is niets. Het is gewoon geen leuke herinnering. Laten we maar zeggen dat ik me daar nooit echt goed heb gevoeld. Ik was nooit echt een volwaardige leerling daar. Kinderen van dreuzelouders worden daar anders behandeld. Ze zijn tovenaars en heksen maar van de minderwaardige soort. En dan was er nog het andere probleem."

Harry bekeek haar vragend aan.

" Ze hebben ontdekt dat ik bepaalde speciale gaven heb. En toen dat aan het licht kwam, hebben ze me praktisch weg gestoten. Ze bekeken me als het grootste gevaar dat er was. Een soort plaag, een vuile vlek op hun vlekkeloos regime. "

"Maar waarom? Was het nu zo dramatisch? Zijn ze zo erg, die gaven van je?"

"Nee, ik vind ze absoluut niet erg. Ik vind ze juist erg cool."

"Wat zijn die gaven precies, als ik het mag weten natuurlijk?"

Kristen keek Harry aan. Hij leek een erg oprechte, eerlijke jongen. Iemand niet direct oordeelt op de kaft van een boek. Hij leek te vertrouwen zijn.

"Ik wil je het wel vertellen maar kun je dan beloven om het aan niemand anders te zeggen voorlopig."

"Natuurlijk, als je dat wilt."

"Wel, ik kan de vier natuurlijke elementen beheersen. Aarde, lucht, water en vuur. Ik kan ermee doen wat ik wil, ik heb er controle over."

"Whoa, dat is pas …een speciale gave. Wanneer heb je dat ontdekt?"

"Toen ik eens in het bos was gaan wandelen. Ik liep op een klein padje en plots kwamen er enorme rotsblokken naar beneden gestort. Ze kwamen recht op mij af. En in plaats van weg te rennen, bleef ik daar stokstijf staan. Ik hield mijn handen omhoog, zo dom om te denken dat ik ze kon tegenhouden. Maar de stenen kwamen nooit op me terecht. Ze vielen langs beide kanten van me verder naar beneden. Net zoals Mozes de rode zee had gesplitst, had ik een weg gemaakt tussen de rotsblokken. Om mezelf te beschermen."  
Dat was wat Kristen aan iedereen vertelde. De waarheid zou ze nooit aan iemand vertellen.

Harry staarde met grote ogen Kristen aan.  
Kristen begon haar zorgen te maken. Hij ging toch niet beginnen te panikeren. Hij ging toch niet freaken en alles aan de grote klok hangen.

"Ik heb je toch niet afgeschrokken?"

"Nee, ik ben gewoon verbaasd. Je moet wel verstaan dat het toch een grote brok is. Ik heb nog nooit gehoord van mensen die alle vier de elementen konden beheersen."

"Ja, er zijn er ook niet veel. Daarom hebben ze me weggestuurd. Ik was een schande, een dreuzelkind die zo'n grote krachten had. Het kon niet zijn. Ze dachten dat ik geschapen was om kwaad te doen. Ze dachten dat ik hun school zo opblazen, in brand steken, laten overstromen…"

"Wel,maak je maar geen zorgen. Je geheim is veilig bij mij. Zolang jij het verborgen wilt houden, blijft het zo. Maar ik moet je wel waarschuwen. Hermelien is een zeer pientere heks. Ze kan misschien er zelf achter komen."

"Is ze te vertrouwen?"

"Absoluut, ik zou mijn leven in haar handen leggen. En dat geldt ook voor Ron."

Kristen was opgelucht. Een zware last was van haar schouders gevallen. Ze had vrienden gemaakt en ze wisten van haar krachten. En ze waren niet van het eerste moment weggerend.  
Later nam Hermelien Kristen mee naar hun slaapvertrekken. Daar op haar bed vond ze haar koffers, nieuwe uniform en haar lessenrooster.  
Ze voelde al aan dat deze school een heel andere ervaring zou zijn. En ze was er klaar voor.

* * *

In het volgende hoofstuk zal Cedric te voorschijn komen. En dan zal hij niet weg te slaan zijn. x


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: a meeting

Cedric liep met een paar makkers door de gangen rondom het lokaal van Kruidenkunde.  
Het was een prachtige dag en ze zouden naar de binnenkoer gaan om wat te ontspannen na een heel vermoeiend blokuur Gedaanteverwisseling. Toen ze bijna bij de binnenkoer waren gekomen, realiseerde Cedric dat hij iets vergeten wat in het klaslokaal. Hij had daar zijn boek laten liggen en ze hadden tegen volgende keer een perkament te schrijven van 30 cm over de gedaanteverwisseling van dieren. Hij had dat boek zeker nodig. Anders zou Anderling hem killen.

"Sorry gasten, maar ik ben m'n boek vergeten in klas. Ga jullie maar door. Ik kom wel achter."

Cedric haastte zich snel terug naar het klaslokaal. Toen hij het gevonden had en weer op weg was naar de binnenkoer, hoorde hij plots een hoge gil.  
Hij keek rondom zich maar de hal was verlaten. Op dit moment waren erg weinig leerlingen in dit deel van het kasteel. De meesten waren in hun leerlingenkamer of aan het meer. Hij dacht dat hij het zich had verbeeld en liep door. Tot hij dat zelfde geluid opnieuw hoorde.  
Nu was hij ervan overtuigd dat hij het zich niet had ingebeeld. Het geschreeuw kwam van de gang rechts van hem. Hij volgde het gegil en vlak om de hoek zag hij waar dat lawaai vandaan kwam.

Er hing een meisje ondersteboven in het midden van de gang. Al haar bezittingen lagen verspreid over de grond en haar gescheurde tas hing nog aan haar ene been te bengelen. Eigenlijk was het een beetje gênant voor Cedric om te kijken. Want door die bizarre positie kon hij duidelijk het ondergoed van het meisje zien ondanks dat ze haar best deed om het te verbergen. Ze had donkerbruin haar dat in lange lokken langs haar gezicht naar beneden hing. Cedric had eigenlijk wel medelijden met haar. Ze kon hier al een tijdje hangen.

"Hey, kan ik je helpen?" riep Cedric naar het meisje.

Het meisje had nog niet door dat Cedric daar al een tijdje achter haar stond en schrok heel hevig waardoor ze een beetje van richting begon te veranderen. Ze probeerde hopeloos haar ondergoed te verbergen voor hem maar eigenlijk had het niet veel zin. Toen ze Cedric zag staan voor haar, begon ze wanhopig haar zwarte slip te verbergen en een rode kleur verscheen op haar wangen. Cedric vond dat wel schattig; dat klein beetje kleur stond haar wel.

"Als het niet geeft zou ik graag naar beneden komen. Ik hang hier nu al een uur. Foppe heeft mij hier hangen met zweefspreuk en wat ik ook doen, ik kom niet los. En ik heb mijn stok laten vallen. Zou je misschien kunnen helpen?": zei het meisje.

"Natuurlijk, geen probleem. Finité Levatos!"

Het meisje viel met een smak naar beneden en Cedric kon haar juist op tijd opvangen maar door de klap verloor hij zijn evenwicht en tuimelden ze allebei op de grond.

"Het spijt me zo. Het is mijn schuld! Ik had maar niet zo stom moeten zijn en beter moeten opletten." riep het meisje terwijl ze vlug van Cedric kroop.

"Het geeft niet. Je kon er ook niets aan doen. Ik verloor gewoon mijn evenwicht. Je staat nu ten minste met beide benen op de grond."

Cedric lachte vriendelijk naar het meisje. Nu kon hij haar een beetje beter bekijken. Ze had een klein neusje, een paar volle lippen en de mooiste bruine ogen die hij ooit had gezien. Ze waren chocoladebruin en keken vol dankbaarheid naar hem. Hij dacht nog iets anders te zien in haar ogen maar hij kon dat niet bepaald verwoorden. Eigenlijk was het een mooi meisje op zich. Het was niet de schoonheidprinses van de school maar ze had iets wat hem aantrok.

"Erg bedankt dat je me geholpen hebt anders zou ik hier nog uren kunnen gehangen hebben. Niemand komt hier rond dit uur."zei ze terwijl ze haar spullen probeerde te verzamelen en bepaalde papieren nog te redden. Haar inktpot was gebroken en had veel perkamenten besmeurd. Cedric kwam weer uit zijn trance en hielp met het verzamelen van haar materiaal.

"Het was geen enkel moeite. Ik ben Cedric trouwens, Cedric Diggory, Huffelpuf."

" Ik ben Kristen Collins, Griffoendor."

Nu dat hij erop lette, zag hij inderdaad dat ze een rode en gouden das droeg.  
'Kristen, dat zegt mij iets. Waar heb ik dat eerder gehoord?'dacht Cedric. Hij keek Kristen even aan en dan kwamen de herinneringen weer terug.

Kristen was dat meisje dat onlangs toe gekomen was op school.  
Hij had haar de eerste dag gezien in de hal. Hij had heel even naar haar gekeken, puur uit interesse voor het nieuwe meisje. Zij was die nieuweling waar de meisjes in de leerlingenkamer zo vaak over praatten de eerste paar weken. Naar het schijnt zou ze erg verlegen zijn en niet direct met iemand beginnen praten.  
Alhoewel dat ze al direct bevriend raakte met Harry Potter en zijn beste maten Ron Wemel en Hermelien Griffel. De meisjes van zijn jaar vonden haar nogal raar maar Cedric zag niets raar als hij naar Kristen keek.

"Was jij niet dat nieuw meisje dat in maart toe gekomen was op onze school?"

" Ja, dat was ik. Niet echt de perfecte timing.": zei ze met nogal een verlegen glimlachje op haar gezicht.

" Ik kan dat wel begrijpen. Zo midden in het jaar veranderen van school zonder vrienden. Hopelijk heb je je al wat aangepast. Valt het wat mee hier op Zweinstein?"

"Ja, het valt wel mee. Ik vind het hier veel leuker dan op mijn vorige school. De leerlingen zijn hier veel vriendelijker. Bijna iedereen, als je de zwadderaars niet mee telt natuurlijk."

Cedric moest hierom lachen. Ze had al duidelijk door wie ze hier het beste moest vermijden.

"Oh, het spijt me maar ik moet ervan door. Ik heb met Hermelien afgesproken in de bibliotheek. En ik was al te laat. Straks denkt ze nog dat ik haar heb laten zitten."zei Kristen opeens toen ze haar horloge bekeek. Ze greep snel haar tas die hij subtiel had gerepareerd.

"Zie ik later nog eens?" riep Cedric haar na.

Hij wou haar zeker nog eens terug zien. Hij vond haar erg fascinerend. Iets trok hem aan. Ze draaide haar om en keek hem aan met een glimlach die hem bijna uit zijn sokken blies.

"Natuurlijk, zoek me maar op. Je vindt me wel. Ik ben niet moeilijk te vinden."riep ze hem nog na voordat ze verdween om de hoek.  
Cedric bleef met verstomming staan met een idiote glimlach op zijn gezicht.

...

Het was al een paar weken geleden dat Cedric Kristen had gezien.  
Ze zei dat ze niet zo moeilijk te vinden was maar daar zat ze wel degelijk mis. Waar hij ook keek of zocht, hij vond haar nergens. De enige keren dat hij haar zag, was tijdens de maaltijden. Hij had er een gewoonte van gemaakt om haar vanaf de Huffelpuf tafel te spioneren.  
Ze leek zo fragiel als hij haar zag zitten aan de Griffoendor tafel. Meestal zei ze niet veel. Ze was meer een luisteraar. Ze zat daar enkel te luisteren naar wat die Griffel en Wemel over zaten te kibbelen. Soms had hij echt de neiging om haar daar weg te sleuren en haar wat op te beuren. Maar hij moest dat gevoel onderdrukken. Hij had haar maar één keer ontmoet. Hij had het recht niet om haar zomaar te stelen van haar vrienden.

Het was wel duidelijk dat ze zich het sterkst aangetrokken voelde tot Harry.  
Ze zat vaak naast hem en soms hadden ze een kleine conversatie. Maar meestal zaten allebei te genieten van de dramavoorstellingen van die twee tortelduifjes voor hen. Hadden die twee dan nog altijd niet door wat ze voor elkaar voelden? Het stond gewoon op hun voorhoofden geschreven. Als zelf hij het zag…

"Hey, Ced! Kom eens terug naar de bewoonde wereld. Naar wat zit je nu te kijken?" riep Thomas hem. Cedric werd weer uit zijn trance gebracht.

"Niets, helemaal niets."  
Cedric wou niet dat zijn vrienden wisten dat hij interesse had voor een kleine griffoendor die nog eens drie jaar jonger was dan hem. Dat zou nogal wat gênante gesprekken opleveren.

" Hallo Cedric. Hoe gaat het met je?" zei plots een meisjesstem naast hem.

Cedric keek op om te ontdekken dat Cho Chang naast hem stond.  
Zij was een vierde jaar uit Ravenklauw en was ook nog eens de Zoeker van hun zwerkbalploeg. Ze hadden al een paar keer een gesprek aangeknoopt over hun favoriete spelers en bepaalde tactieken. Maar verder had hij geen interesse in haar. Het was wel een mooi meisje maar daar bleef het ook bij. Ze stond er nogal bekend voor dat ze graag roddelde en gemene geruchten verspreidde over mensen die niet in een goed daglicht stonden bij haar. Maar na talloze hints had ze nog altijd niet door dat hij niet geïnteresseerd was. Ze probeerde al jaren hem rond haar vingers te draaien. Ze bleef maar achter zijn rug lopen en iedere keer als ze een kans zag, kwam ze haar vastklampen aan hem.

"Hey, Cho. Alles goed? Hoe gaat de zwerkbaltrainingen?"

"Goed, bedankt om het eens te vragen."

Cedric had geen zin meer om hier nog langer te dwarrelen. Ook omdat hij plots zag dat Kristen opstond van haar tafel en vertrok. Daar was zijn kans.

"Het spijt me, Cho. Ik moet ervan door. Ik heb nog opzoekwerk te doen in de bibliotheek." zei Cedric vlug.

Hij maakte zich vlug uit te voeten voordat Cho nog een weerwoord ging vinden. Hij probeerde Kristen te volgen tot hij plots tegen gehouden werd door Jack.

"Gast, heb jij enig idee wie er juist met je gesproken heeft? Dat was Cho Chang, het mooiste en hotste meisje van Ravenklauw. Ze stond daar voor het grijpen. Waar zit je met je gedachten?"

"Weet je, niet bij haar. Ik heb geen interesse. Je mag ze hebben. Als je nu wilt, ik moet naar de bib. Ik zie je wel later.": zei Cedric vlug toen hij Kristen zag verdwenen naar de tweede verdieping.

Cedric haastte zich om Kristen te kunnen bijhouden.

"Verdorie, het was wel een snelle meid.": dacht Cedric terwijl hij zijn pas versnelde om Kristen bij te houden.

Plots zag hij haar een korte draai naar rechts nemen en de bibliotheek binnen gaan. 'Wat een geluk heb ik toch. Nu heb ik het perfecte moment om met haar te praten. En ik moet niet eens meer liegen tegen de gasten.' dacht Cedric. Hij ging wat langzamer lopen om geen aandacht te trekken en ging rustig de bibliotheek binnen. Hij keek haastig rondom zich heen op zoek naar Kristen. Na een tijdje had hij eindelijk haar gevonden.  
Ze zat verstopt in een klein hoekje bij de sectie Spreuken en Bezweringen. Hier kwamen niet veel leerlingen. Ze namen niet vaak de tijd om deze sectie te bekijken.  
Langzaam liep Cedric naar Kristen. Hij observeerde haar aandachtig. Ze had haar haar in een lange paardenstaart gedaan maar een paar lokken hing los voor haar ogen. Ze probeerde die achter haar oren te steken maar dat had niet veel zin. Ze vielen steeds naar de oorspronkelijke plaats.  
Hij was gefascineerd door haar haren. Hij zou zo graag die haren zelf achter haar oren steken. Maar hij wist dat hij dat niet moest proberen. Hij was praktisch een vreemde voor haar en ze zou het absoluut niet appreciëren. Ze was zo erg geconcentreerd op haar boek dat ze niet eens merkte dat Cedric vlak achter haar stond.

"Is deze plaats nog vrij?" : vroeg Cedric terwijl hij een glimlach moest onderdrukken toen hij zag dat Kristen wel 10 cm van haar stoel sprong.  
Kristen keek om haar heen en een lichte bloos verscheen op haar wangen. Wat vond Cedric dat schattig bij haar.

"Natuurlijk, kom er maar bij zitten. Als je ten minste me niet meer zo laat schrikken."

Kristen maakte wat plaats voor hem om zijn boeken te deponeren.

"Weet je, je hebt gelogen tegen me." zei Cedric serieus. Hij keek naar Kristen en zag verwarring in haar gezicht.

"Je zei dat je makkelijk te vinden was. Dat was niet echt correct. Ik zoek al weken achter jou en ik vond je nergens. Je ben wel goed in verstoppertje spelen."

Cedric kon moeilijk zijn gegrinnik onderdrukken toen hij haar gelaat zag. Er stond verwarring, verbazing en schaamte te lezen in haar expressie.

"Ik wist niet dat het zo belangrijk was voor jou om mij te vinden."  
Die prachtige bloos verscheen weer en Cedric had zo'n moeite om niet die paar haren niet achter haar oren te steken.

"Maar ik denk dat je niet goed hebt gezocht. De meeste tijd spendeer ik in de bib of je kan me ook veel vinden op het schoolterrein. Je bent gewoon slecht in het vinden van mensen."  
Een geheimelijke lachje kwam tevoorschijn op haar gezicht.

"Ach, ik ben nooit echt goed geweest in spelletjes spelen. Voornamelijk omdat ik dan niet tegen mijn verlies kon."

Bij deze uitspraak begon Kristen te lachen. Het was als een engelenaria voor Cedric. Hij kon niet anders dan mee lachen met haar.  
'Waarom heb ik haar niet eerder tegen gekomen' dacht Cedric stiekem.

* * *

Ik weet dat in het nederlands Cedric eigenlijk Carlo heet. Maar persoonlijk verkies ik de engelse naam.  
Daarom is hij de enige naam ik in het engels gebruik (en zijn vader). XXX


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: flying is everything

Het was redelijk vroeg in de ochtend.  
Kristen zat aan de ontbijttafel te smullen van een lekker ontbijt. Het was zaterdag en ze was van plan om eens rustig van haar dag te genieten. Al haar huiswerk was klaar en ze zou eens wat ontspannen. Ze wist niet precies hoe maar ze was niet van plan om vandaag veel uit te steken. Met Cedric optrekken zou niet gaan want hij had vandaag zwerkbal training.

Sinds hun gesprek in de bib kwamen ze elkaar vaker tegen.  
Ze begroeten elkaar ook meer als ze 's morgens naar de grote zaal gingen. Heel subtiel wel want Cedric was altijd omringd door ofwel een groep vrienden of een paar wanhopige meisjes. Kirsten bleef dan liever uit de buurt. Ook Harry en Ron waren niet een optie want die moesten meer dan de helft van hun huiswerk nog maken.  
En Hermelien zou waarschijnlijk helpen. Dus ze was vandaag op haar eigen gewezen.  
Er was wel één ding dat ze zo graag zou willen doen: vliegen. Weer vliegen op een bezemsteel was haar droom.

Vroeger heeft ze dat geleerd op JoliMaisons. Haar lerares had na haar eerste les verteld dat ze talent had. Als ze wou, kon ze gaan solliciteren bij de Holyhead harpies. Dat zou zo'n eer zijn. Ze genoot echt van het vliegen. Door de lucht scheren als een raket, de wolken doorklieven als een vlijmscherpe dolk, eindeloze landschappen bewonderen. Echt geweldig!  
Na haar eerste jaar had ze natuurlijk alles kwistig verteld tegen haar ouders. Maar toen haar vader dit hoorde, sloegen de stoppen door. Hij was razend, beschuldigde de school dat ze haar in gevaar hadden gebracht met hun 'simulatie'. Hij dacht dat het nep was en dat ze dan echt zou proberen 'te vliegen'. Wat uiteindelijk tot haar dood zou leiden.  
Kristen probeerde zo hard haar vader te overtuigen dat het echt was. Maar hij hield voet bij stuk. Hij schreef naar de school en eiste dat Kristen niet meer mocht vliegen. Hij verbood het in ieder mogelijke manier. Haar bezemsteel werd vernietigd en sindsdien heeft Kristen niet meer op een bezem gezeten.  
Het had haar zoveel pijn gedaan. En het ergste was dat de school haar vader gelijk gaf. Ze moesten de eisen van haar vader volgen want ze was minderjarig en een dreuzelkind. Die hadden andere regels op school. 'Wat een zever' had Kristen toen gedacht.

Het deed nog altijd pijn om eraan te denken. Ze wist dat ze hier ook niet zo mogen vliegen. Haar vader had het nog eens uitdrukkelijk gezegd en Kristen had het niet durven vragen aan de leerkrachten of het mogelijk was. Kristen zuchtte. Ze moest dit uit haar hoofd halen. Het was niet meer mogelijk.  
Ze probeerde haar ontbijt nog te benuttigen maar het smaakte haar niet echt meer. De slechte herinneringen hadden haar eetlust verdrongen. Ze was van plan om te vertrekken toen ze plots iets hoorde. Ze keek omhoog en zag een kerkuil met een groot pak naar haar toe zweven. Vlak voor haar neus liet de uil het pak los en vloog weer weg. Aan het pak hing er een briefje.  
Normaal kwam er geen post op zaterdag en zeker niet zo vroeg. Vlug nam ze de brief en begon ze te lezen. Hoe verder ze las, hoe meer er een glimlach verscheen op haar gezicht en hoe meer hoop ze kreeg voor het pakje.

_Liefste Kristen,_

_Hopelijk gaat alles goed op je nieuwe school en heb je ondertussen al wat vrienden gemaakt. Ik mis je enorm, meisje. Alles gaat hier goed.(zo goed als het maar kan). Je zus doet alles weer perfect op school maar is meer bezig met het bekritiseren van de jongens dan iets anders. De pubertijd, je kent het. Je vader, ah… Ik wou dat ik hem maar kon overtuigen dat dit je leven nu is en dat je niet gelukkiger kan zijn in die wereld. Maar hij is zo koppig. Hij wil niet luisteren. Maar nu ben ik het beu. _

_Jij bent mijn dochter en ik wil dat je gelukkig bent. Ik weet dat je vader het verboden heeft maar ik kan er niet meer tegen. Je moet weer kunnen vliegen. Je weet het waarschijnlijk niet maar thuis zat je zo vaak te turen naar de lucht en iedere keer als er een vogel passeerde, zuchtte je. Je mistte zo hard het vliegen. Dus heb ik de school gecontacteerd en geëist dat je weer mocht vliegen. Professor Perkamentus maakte daar geen probleem van en zei zelfs dat er nergens een wet bestond die verbood dat deuzelkinderen niet mochten vliegen.  
Zelfs kon ik niet achter een bezemsteel gaan dus heb ik gevraagd om een bezem te regelen voor je. Hopelijk is het dat wat je wou._

_Meisje, amuseer je je nog op school en ik verlang al om je weer terug te zien. Hopelijk zal dat vliegen je weer helpen om die smile weer op je gezicht te toveren.  
Ik zie je graag,  
Mama xxx (P.S. vertel het niet aan je vader)_

Kristen kon het niet geloven. Ze mocht weer vliegen! Snel maakte ze het pak open. Binnenin zat een prachtige en splinternieuwe Vuurflits. Dat was het nieuwste van het nieuwste. En ook nog eens de snelste bezemsteel die er tot nu toe op de markt was. 'Niet te geloven' dacht Kristen. Ze verspilde ook geen tijd. Ze stak de brief van haar moeder in haar zakken en liep met haar bezem naar het binnenplein. Ze zette zich schrap en duwde zich dan af van de grond.  
Ze vloog als een raket de lucht in. Kristen verloor bijna haar evenwicht maar ze herstelde zich vlug. Het voelde zo goed om weer op in de lucht te schieten. Ze had nog nooit zo vlug gevlogen. Haar vorige bezemsteel was van mindere kwaliteit geweest. Maar nu kon ze haar volledig laten gaan. Het was zalig! Kristen dacht eerst dat ze haar gevoel voor het vliegen zou kwijt zijn gespeeld door zo lang niet meer te vliegen. Maar het voelde als fietsen; zo iets verleer je niet. Kristen voelde haar weer even een klein kind. Het maakte haar compleet en ze dacht even niet meer aan alle problemen dit ze had of haar moeilijke jeugd. Ze was één met haar bezem en wilde haar volledig laten gaan.

Kristen keek om haar heen. Iets verderop zag ze het zwerkbal veld en kleine spelertjes zag ze heen en weer zweven. Kristen zou eens een bezoekje brengen aan de Huffelpuffs . Eens zien wat ze van haar zouden denken. Normaal zou Kristen dit nooit doen maar ze wou genieten van haar vlucht en alles eens weer uit de kast halen. En tonen dat ze bij de Holyhead harpies kon behoren. Ze zette zich schrap en vloog richting het veld.  
Eenmaal bij het veld aangekomen, ging ze nog een versnelling hoger. Kristen kon niet geloven hoe snel haar nieuwe schat kon gaan. Ze zoefde rond de verbaasde spelers door en richtte zich toen tot de speler die momenteel de slurk in zijn handen had. Met een soepele beweging had ze de slurk bemachtig en gooide richting doel. De wachter had niet echt ogen voor de slurk. Hij bleef maar verbaast kijken naar hoe Kirsten voorbij scheerde. Niemand was nog echt met het spel bezig. Iedereen was verbijsterd dat er plots iemand middenin hun spel voorbij kwam zoeven. Kristen had Cedric toen opgemerkt.  
Hij zweefde iets hoger dan de rest zodat hij een beter zicht had op de terrein. Ook hij hing daar met een open mond naar haar te kijken. Of hij probeerde toch althans. Door haar snelheid was het waarschijnlijk moeilijk om haar bij te houden. Ook wisten ze waarschijnlijk niet wie het was die daar rond koerste.  
Kristen genoot zo erg van haar voorstelling. Ze liet iedereen het kijken na. Uiteindelijk besloot ze maar het ze de Huffelpuffs genoeg had geplaagd en verliet ze het terrein. Ze zweefde weer richting het binnenplein en landde rustig op de koer.

Ze was volledig uitgewaaid maar voelde zich zo gelukkig. Het was één van de mooiste dagen uit haar leven. De hereniging met haar bezemsteel was geweldig. Ze zou dan haar moeder een brief opsturen om haar geweldig te bedanken. Het was het beste dat ze ooit had gedaan. Kristen keek even glimlachend rond. Er was niemand anders op de koer. Ze keek even ook weer in de lucht.  
Daar zag ze tot haar verbazing Cedric zweven op zijn bezem. Hij stond daar haar aan te staren met zo'n verbaasde blik dat het niet echt leek.  
Schuld en schaamte overtrokken Kristen en snel vluchtte ze het kasteel in. Ze had liever gehad dat Cedric niet wist dat zij het was geweest die zijn training had verstoord. Nu zou hij waarschijnlijk erg kwaad zijn en haar er straks van langs geven.  
En nu dat ze zo goed overweg kwamen. Kristen ging vlug haar bezem naar haar kamer brengen en dan zou ze zich een tijdje verschuilen in de bibliotheek.  
Ze moest toch nog een nieuw boek vinden om te lezen.

* * *

Cedric was verbijsterd.  
Was dat nu juist Kristen die hij had zien vliegen? En wat een soort vliegprestatie. Hij had nog nooit een meisje zo goed zien vliegen. Zelfs Cho Chang kon niet wat Kristen op een bezem kon. Ze was ongelofelijk snel en behendig op een bezem. Die loopings waren prachtig en die bochten die ze nam, waren zo scherp en krachtig. Ze was gracieus en elegant op een bezem. Dat had hij nog nooit gezien bij een meisje, misschien zelfs niet bij een jongen. Ze bleef hem maar verbazen.  
Cedric was aangenaam verrast toen ze van elkaar afscheid namen na hun gesprek in de bib. Ze luisterde erg goed naar wat hij haar allemaal vertelde. Ze nam ook actief deel aan het gesprek. Andere meisjes zouden enkel hem aanstaren en af en toe eens een knikje geven. Hij had zelf al eens een meisje gekend die letterlijk zat te kwijlen voor zijn neus; niet echt een mooi gezicht.

Maar Kirsten was heel anders. Zij had haar eigen mening ook. Bijvoorbeeld: ze had een hekel aan meisjes die schijnheilig waren of logen. Daar kon ze absoluut niet tegen. En ze deed er alles aan zodat alle mensen gelijk werden behandeld. Ze kon er niet tegen dat dreuzelkinderen of kinderen van halve afkomst minder of slechter behandeld werden dan kind die bloedzuiver was.  
Cedric bewonderde dat in haar. Ze bleef doorgaan tot ze had wat ze wilde. Ze gaf niet op. Cedric noemt dat soms ook wel eens koppigheid. Maar dat durfde hij niet echt vernoemen in het bijzijn van Kristen. Hij zou er nogal van langs gekregen hebben.  
Maar daardoor zat ze waarschijnlijk in Griffoendor. Haar moed zat in haar doorzettingsvermogen en de wil om haar vrienden en geliefden te beschermen. Hij had erg genoten van hun gesprek. Alhoewel hij soms dacht dat ze iets te verbergen had. Veel over haar verleden of haar familie had ze niet verteld en ze kon die bepaalde vragen goed ontwijken.

Cedric moest haar nog eens spreken. Want toen ze hem had gezien, verdween die prachtige lach van haar gezicht en leek ze wel versteven van de schrik. Ze dacht waarschijnlijk dat hij boos ging zijn omdat ze hem had gestoord tijdens de training. Mocht het iemand anders geweest zijn, ging hij dat ook wel geweest zijn. De training was erg belangrijk voor hem en de meeste mensen wisten dat ook. Ze gingen dus niet proberen om hem te dwarsbomen. Maar om één of andere reden kon hij niet echt kwaad zijn op Kristen. Hij was te veel onder de indruk van haar vliegstijl. Hij vloog vlug terug naar het speelterrein en gaf teken om allemaal te dalen.

"De training is afgelopen. Volgende week gaan we verder." riep Cedric naar zijn teamgenoten.

"Maar we zijn nog maar pas bezig." riep Scott hem toe.

"Dat geeft niet. Ik beslis dat we nu stoppen. Zie het meer als een opwarming. Volgende week komt het echte werk" zei Cedric en verdween in de kleedkamers.

Na vlug gedoucht te hebben ging hij op weg naar het kasteel. Hij had geen idee waar hij moest zoeken op het begin.  
Ze was een meesteres in het verstoppen van zichzelf. Dat had hij de laatste paar keren al gemerkt. Als ze jou niet wilde zien, ging je haar ook niet zien. Cedric dacht even na. Waar zou ze zich kunnen verstoppen? Ze zou in haar leerlingenkamer kunnen zitten. Daar zou hij niet tot bij haar kunnen komen. Maar Cedric had een vermoeden dat ze daar niet zou zitten. Een hele zaterdag opgesloten zitten op je kamer op zo'n mooie dag leek niet iets echt voor Kristen.  
Misschien had ze zich verstopt in de bib of in een van die verlate klassen. Of ze zou weer naar buiten kunnen geglipt zijn. Cedric hield het bij zijn intuïtie en ging eerst eens kijken in de bibliotheek. Daar had hij haar ook de vorige keer terug gevonden en ze had een soort aantrekkingskracht voor boeken.  
Dus de kans was heel groot dat ze daar zou zitten.

En zijn intuïtie had gelijk. Toen hij even later de bibliotheek doorzocht, vond hij haar verscholen in een hoekje. Ze zat op het raamkozijn en was een boek aan het lezen. Ze had niet echt door dat hij haar al voor tien minuten aan het aanstaren was.

"Weet je dat je erg schattig bent als je zo geconcentreerd bent."zei Cedric zachtjes.

Kristen verschoot van zijn stem en begon erg hard te blozen. Als ze kon, zou ze zich willen verschuilen in haar boek zelf.

" Het spijt me dat ik je heb gestoord tijdens je training. Het was ongehoord. Ik had dat nooit mogen doen. Ik weet niet wat me bezielde…"draafde Kristen door. Het was op het eerste zicht wel grappig om te bekijken. Ze bleef haar maar verontschuldigen op verschillende manieren.

"Kristen, kalmeer een beetje. Maak je maar geen zorgen. Het geeft niet dat je stoorde. Ik was er toch niet met mijn volledige gedachten erbij. Trouwens, je hebt daar wel een mooi staaltje vliegkunst laten zien. Ik wist niet dat je zo goed kon vliegen."zei Cedric terwijl hij voor haar ging zitten op het raamkozijn.

Kristen begon weer te blozen door het compliment. 'Wat was dat toch met meisjes en complimenten. Ze kunnen toch zo moeilijk ze aanvaarden.'

"Ik wist zelf niet dat ik nog zo goed kon vliegen. Het was twee jaar geleden dat ik nog op een bezem zat." Cedric keek haar verbaasd aan.

"Mijn vader had mij verboden om nog te vliegen na mijn eerste jaar. Hij dacht dat het fack was en dat ik mijzelf nog de dood zou injagen. Hij schreef zijn eis naar de school en die gaven mijn vader direct gelijk. Sindsdien heb ik niet meer gevlogen."

"Hoe kan iemand nu je verbieden om te vliegen. Het is een deel van onze cultuur. Hoe kon de school daar nu in meestemmen?" Cedric was erg aangeslagen.

Hij zou nooit kunnen aanvaarden om te stoppen met vliegen. Het was een deel van hem. En waarschijnlijk ook een deel van haar afgeleid aan wat hij had gezien.

"De school zei dat er andere regels waren voor dreuzelkinderen. Zij hadden minder recht op bepaalde aspecten van de magie. En als mijn vader iets verbood, moesten ze wel ermee instemmen. Ik was minderjarig en nog onderworpen aan het gezag van mijn vader." vertelde Kristen met een klein stemmetje.

Ze durfde nog altijd Cedric niet aan te kijken.  
" Pure onzin! Maar hoe komt het dat je nu weer vliegt?"

"Mijn moeder kon het niet meer verdragen dat ik heel de tijd zat te staren naar de lucht en heeft een brief geschreven naar professor Perkamentus. Hij zei dat het onmogelijk was om dit te verbieden en hij heeft een bezem voor mij geregeld. Een nieuwe Vuurflits, kun je het geloven!"

Voor de eerste keer keek Kristen Cedric aan en die nieuwe passie was duidelijk aanwezig in haar gelaat en ogen. Ze straalde helemaal.

"Wel, hij neemt wel alles heel serieus. Ik zie dat je erg veel van vliegen houdt?"

Kristen haar gezicht fleurde nog meer op.

"Dat is nog maar licht uitgedrukt. Vliegen was en is mijn leven. Vliegen geeft mij het gevoel dat ik leef. Het geeft mij de vrijheid waar ik al zo lang achter zocht. Vliegen was voor mij het bewijs dat ik een echte heks was. In mijn eerste jaar kon ik niet echt geloven dat magie echt bestond. Het leek meer op een droom. Maar vanaf het moment dat ik door de wolken vloog, was ik overtuigd. Het was allemaal echt. Maar na die twee jaar dacht ik dat ik het verleerd zou zijn en niet meer zou kunnen vliegen."

"Wel, je hebt duidelijk bewezen dat je het nog degelijk kan. Je moet er niet mee inzitten. Ik heb nog nooit van mijn leven een meisje zo goed zien vliegen."

Als hij dacht dat de bloos op haar wangen niet meer erger kon worden, had hij het duidelijk mis. Kristen begon meer en meer op een tomaat te lijken.  
"Je hebt wel geluk. Een Vuurflits is het nieuwste van het nieuwste. Het is de snelste bezem die er nu te koop is. Niet dat ik klaagt over mijn Nimbus 2002. Die is nog in topvorm. Maar het moet geweldig zijn om nog sneller door de lucht te klieven."

"Als je wilt, mag je gerust even een ritje gaan maken met mijn bezem."

" Wow, bedankt. Ga we meteen? We kunnen er dan een race van maken als je wilt."

Kristen keek hem uitdagend aan.  
"Als je echt je waardigheid wilt verliezen, mij niet gelaten. Kom, we zijn weg."

En Kristen paradeerde langs Cedric heen. Cedric moest erg zijn best doen om zijn gelach in te houden en volgde Kristen naar buiten.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: letters

"Kristen! Kristen, waar ben je!":riep Cedric in de hal.  
Kirsten hoorde zijn stem al van mijlen ver. Oh nee, hij is er achter gekomen. Cedric kwam de ziekenboeg binnengestormd en zijn ogen kwamen direct in contact met de hare. Zijn ogen stond vol met ongerustheid en kwaadheid.

"Wat is er gebeurd? Waarom ben je 's avonds nog uit het kasteel geweest! Nu dat er zoveel gevaar is. Weet je dan niet dat Sirius Zwarts hier rondloopt en al die dementors!"

Er was geen speld tussen te krijgen. Cedric was op haar bed gaan zitten en had haar handen in de zijne genomen.  
"Je moet je geen zorgen maken. Ik ben in orde. Ik heb alleen mijn pols gebroken en mijn hoofd doet nog wat pijn. Het was touwens niets. Harry, Hermelien en Ron waren bij me de hele tijd. Ik was nooit echt in gevaar."

Kirsten probeerde Cedric te kalmeren maar dat hielp niet echt. Ze kon moeilijk de waarheid zeggen. Dat ze hadden probeert Scheurbek te redden, Sirius hadden tegengekomen, een heel complot hadden ontdekt, van een weerwolf hadden moeten ontsnappen( die nog eens professor Lupos was)…

"Hoe kan je dat zeggen? Je zou kunnen gedood zijn. Ik ben niet van plan om je te verliezen! Wat deed je touwens buiten het kasteel met Harry?" vroeg Cedric met zo'n vastberadenheid en bezorgdheid in zijn ogen. Er leek zelf een klein beetje argwaan in zijn stem hoorbaar te zijn. Kristen kon haar oren niet geloven. Had hij nu juist niet gezegd dat hij haar niet wilde verliezen?

"Hij moest nog iets uitzoeken en ik ging mee. Wat bedoelde je nu met 'ik wil je niet verliezen'?"

Een lichte bloos verscheen op het gezicht van Cedric. Wat verstopte hij toch achter die façade?

"Ik wil je niet verliezen. Ik ken je nog maar pas en ik wil nu nog geen afscheid nemen. Je bent een goede vriendin van me, Kristen."

Kristen had dit nog nooit gehoord, nog nooit had iemand dit gezegd tegen haar. Ze dacht dat ze droomde. Maar de lichte druk in haar handen, hielp haar herinneren dat dit degelijk realiteit was. Die jongen had haar echt graag (wat dat ook mocht betekenen).

"Het spijt me dat ik je ongerust maakte. Het was niet mijn bedoeling. Ik dacht gewoon dat het niet zoveel uitmaakte."

Cedric nam één hand weg en legde die voorzichtig op haar wang.  
"Alles wat met jou te maken heeft, maakt wel iets uit voor mij. Doe me dat niet meer aan, oké?"

Kristen kon niet anders dan enkel knikken. Ze was te geëmotioneerd door dit hele gebeuren. Het was iets teveel nu. Ze kon haar tranen niet meer bedwingen en een paar druppels vielen langs haar wangen naar beneden. Cedric droogde die tranen met zijn duim weg en glimlachte naar Kristen.

"Maak je geen zorgen. Alles komt goed."

En heel voorzichtig kuste hij haar op het voorhoofd. Dat was de eerste keer dat Cedric Kristen kuste. En hopelijk zal het niet de laatste keer zijn, hoopte ze.

_1 maand later_

Kristen zat in haar bureautje haar te vervelen. Het was prachtig weer buiten. De zon scheen fel aan een helder blauwe hemel. Iedereen zat buiten te genieten van de eerste echte zomerdagen. Behalve Kristen. Zij had zichzelf op gesloten in haar kleine kamertje. Haar ouders hadden zich ook buiten geïnstalleerd en zij had absoluut geen zin om erbij te zitten.  
Sinds dat ze thuis was gekomen van Zweinstein, was het leven niet meer hetzelfde geweest. Haar vader had haar nog niet eens bekeken. Hij wilde niets weten van haar avonturen op Zweinstein. Haar moeder had wanhopig geprobeerd om de twee weer tot praten te brengen. Maar als haar vader niet naar haar wilde luisteren, ging Kristen ook geen moeite doen. Ze zat op haar bureaustoel te kijken naar de vogels die voorbij vlogen en de buurman die zijn gras aan het afmaaien was voor de derde keer deze week.  
Wat voelde Kristen haar eenzaam. Al een heel maand had ze niets gehoord van haar vrienden. Ze was vergeten haar adres mee te geven aan hen. Ze zou zo graag weten hoe het was met Harry, Hermelien, Ron en …. Cedric.  
Wat zou ze zo graag iets horen van Cedric. Hij had haar zo hard gesteund met die gebeurtenis met Sirius. Ze had er wel een beetje onder geleden. Ze wou dat ze iets meer voor Harry kon gedaan hebben. Harry had het er heel moeilijk mee gehad. Hij had na al die jaren een familielid terug gevonden en moest hem dezelfde dag nog loslaten.  
Ze kon niets vertellen aan Cedric dus vertelde ze hem dat ze wat geschrokken was van de monsters uit het verboden Bos. Hij had haar in zijn armen genomen en getroost. Hij beloofde haar ook dat hij er altijd voor haar zou zijn en haar zou beschermen. Nog nooit had ze zo'n romantisch moment beleefd. Ze had nog nooit een vriendje gehad en veel jongen bekeken haar niet eens. En dat nu plots een van de populairste jongens van Zweinstein dat tegen haar zei, was gewoon een droom.

Ze tuurde door het raam en op eens zag ze een zwarte stip door de lucht vliegen. Het kwam steeds dichter naar haar toe. Vanaf een bepaalde afstand kon ze het silhouet onderscheiden. Het was een uil! Om precies te zijn een zwarte bosuil. Het dier kwam aan haar raam zitten en had een brief rond haar pootje hangen. Vlug en stervend van de nieuwsgierigheid nam Kristen de brief van het pootje en gaf de uil een stukje van haar koek. Ze bekeek het handschrift die op de voorkant van de brief stond. Het was erg elegant maar je kon wel zien dat het door een man geschreven was. Vlug maakte ze de envelop open en begon de brief te lezen.

_Liefste Kristen,_

_Hopelijk heb je al een leuke zomer gehad. Ik heb waarschijnlijk wel twintig telefoonboeken doorzocht tot ik jouw adres had gevonden (misschien wel met behulp van een beetje magie).  
Is het daar ook zo'n warm weer als hier? Ik zit bijna constant buiten; te vliegen op mijn bezem. Ik geniet hier zo van. Ik wil dat deze zomer niet meer op houd.  
Vertel me eens, leeuwtje, wat heb jij al meegemaakt. Ik kan het niet meer uithouden. Ik moest iets horen van je._

_Liefs, Cedric _

Het was een brief van Cedric!  
Kristen las wel drie keer die brief opnieuw. Hij wou iets van haar horen! Hij is opzoek gegaan naar haar! Ze kon haar ogen niet geloven. Hij noemde haar leeuwtje? Hij had haar nog nooit een bijnaam gegeven. Maar eigenlijk vond ze het nogal leuk om eentje te hebben. Een naam die enkel hij zou gebruiken. Maar hij wilde weten hoe het met haar ging. Zou ze eerlijk antwoorden? Kon ze hem wel vertrouwen?  
Kristen ging het erop wagen. Ze nam een vers blad papier en begon een antwoord te schrijven.

**Liefste, Cedric**

**Ben ik nu al je leeuwtje? Erg leuke bijnaam! :-D.  
Eigenlijk kan ik niet echt genieten van mijn vakantie. Ook al is het hier ook zo warm, ik ben nog geen ene keer naar buiten gegaan. Laten we maar zeggen dat er buiten dingen zitten die ik liever vermijd. Eigenlijk is er niet veel gebeurd. Het is nogal een saaie zomer (enkel boeken lezen en tekeningen maken).  
Ik ben blij voor jou dat je een toffe zomer hebt. Ik kan helaas niet op mijn bezem vliegen, hier in zo'n dicht bevolkte stad ( en ik ben nog eens minderjarig).  
Maar ik sla mij er wel doorheen. Vertel mij maar liever wat er allemaal in de toverwereld gebeurd is. Wij hebben hier geen ochtendprofeet.**

**Liefs, Kristen****.**

Kristen gaf nog een extra traktaat aan de uil en bond de brief weer aan haar pootje.  
"Breng deze brief maar weer naar je meester." zei Kristen zachtjes tegen de uil.  
Ze wou niet dat haar vader haar zou horen. De uil steeg op en verdween na een tijdje uit het zicht….

_Liefste Kristen,_

_Hoezo, je kan niet naar buiten?. Je kan toch niet je hele zomervakantie in je kamer opgesloten zitten.  
Wat is er aan de hand? Je kan het me gerust vertellen.  
Als voor het nieuws in de toverwereld is er niet veel te vertellen. Er was een ruzie op het departement van de magische wetgeving. En de Holyhead harpies hebben weer het kampioenschap gewonnen.  
Dus eigenlijk niet veel speciaals, de gewoon dagdagelijkse dingen.  
Leeuwtje, als er iets is; als je met iets inzit; mag je me altijd schrijven. Onthoud dat goed!_

_Liefs, Ced_  
-

**Liefste Cedric,**

**Eigenlijk heb ik hier nog met niemand over gesproken. Zelfs met Harry niet. Maar ik sta op ontploffen. Het wordt me allemaal te veel. Ik zit hier gevangen en ik raak maar niet weg. Het is te ingewikkeld om alles te expliceren via een brief.  
Het heeft voornamelijk te maken met mijn vader. Laten we zeggen dat hij denkt dat hij maar één dochter meer heeft.  
Je moet begrijpen dat mijn heks zijn niet al te goed ontvangen werd in mijn familie( herinner je nog dat gesprek over dat vliegen).  
Ik wou dat de vakantie al gedaan was. Dan ben ik tenminste weer terug in mijn vertrouwde omgeving waar ik mij niet moet verschuilen. Dan ben ik ten minste weer terug bij mijn vrienden, bij jou… **

**Liefs, Kristen XXX****  
**_

_Liefste Kristen,_

_Je moet geen druk maken over je vader. Misschien draait hij nog wel bij. Voor vele mensen is het op het begin een grote schok dat magie bestaat. Breek je hoofd er niet over.  
Ik wou dat ik bij je was. Om je op te fleuren, die mooi glimlach weer op je gezicht te toveren. Want ik heb een vermoeden dat die lach de laatste tijd niet veel het daglicht heeft gezien. Kun je niet weg, bij een vriendin gaan logeren? Bij Hermelien bijvoorbeeld? Het zou je deugd doen. _

_Liefs, Ced xxx__  
__

**Cedric, **

**Het duurt nu al drie jaar. Hij zou ondertussen er wel aan moeten gewend zijn. Maar het wil maar niet door die dikke schedel van hem gaan. Zo koppig als een steenezel. Ik weet niet wat ik eraan kan doen. Mijn moeder heeft al zo vaak geprobeerd om ons te verzoenen. Maar hij wil niets meer met mij te maken hebben. Ik begin het stilaan op te gegeven.  
Je voorstel klink heel aanlokkelijk. Maar er zijn twee kleine, minuscule probleempjes.  
1) Ik heb het adres van Hermelien niet (ben het vergeten te vragen.)  
2) Onze steenezel zal mij nooit laten gaan. Hij gaat me toch niet laten gaan naar de mensen die 'die onzin' aanmoedigen.**

**Ik moet er niet op hopen. Nog maar een maand en een half. Dan ben ik weer vrij.**

**Liefs, Kristen xxx  
**_

_Liefste Kristen,_

_Ik wou dat ik meer voor je kon doen. Ik hoop voor jou dat die lange dagen sneller zullen gaan voor je en dat ik je snel weer zal zien. Misschien komt het sneller dan je denkt. Hou het nog even vol, leeuwtje._

_Ced xxx_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: a little surprise

"Harry, Harry! Wakker worden!"

Kristen had Harry nog nooit zo gezien. Hij was helemaal bezweet en zat de hele tijd te wikkelen in zijn bed. Het moest wel een heel erge nachtmerrie zijn.

"Kristen, wat doe je hier?"

"Ik ben vanmorgen hier aangekomen. Ik ga ook mee naar het WK. Is dat niet fantastisch! Ron's vader heeft mij gered uit mijn eigen huis. Hij heeft me met moeite kunnen weg slepen. Mijn vader wou niet dat ik mee ging. Maar ik ben toch weg geraakt. Gaat alles wel goed met je?"

"Ja, het gaat wel. Gewoon een slechte droom. Maak je maar geen zorgen. Ik ben blij dat ik je weerzie."

Harry gaf Kristen een dikke knuffel.  
Kristen had haar vrienden ook hard gemist. Bijna twee maanden opgesloten zitten in je kamer, was niet de ideale vakantie die ze in gedachte had (zelfs met de ondersteunende brieven van Cedric). Aan de andere kant van de kamer zaten Hermelien en Ron alweer te kibbelen over allerlei onbenullige dingen. Wanneer zouden die twee eindelijk eens stoppen daarmee? Harry en Kristen hadden al lang door dat er daar iets aan het groeien was. Maar die twee idioten zagen het zelf nog niet. Kristen zou haar zeker niet gaan bemoeien. Want het zou het alleen maar erger maken.

Kristen en Hermelien maakten zich daarna vlug uit te voeten want de jongens moesten zich nog wassen en omkleden. Ze hadden niet veel tijd meer want ze zouden binnenkort vertrekken.  
Kristen was wel opgewonden; ze was nog nooit naar een officiële wedstrijd geweest( als de zwerkbalwedstrijden niet meetellen op school, natuurlijk.) Het verbaasde haar nog steeds dat ze mee mocht. Normaal had meneer Wemel geen tickets meer. Maar plots dook er nog een ticket op. Een collega van hem had nog eentje over en gaf die graag aan meneer Wemel. Toch vreemd dat er plots nog een ticket tevoorschijn kwam.  
De jongens waren eindelijk klaar en ze konden nu vertrekken. Ze moesten nog een heel eind te voet gaan naar het ontmoetingspunt waar een viavia ze naar het WK zou brengen. Kristen wist absoluut niet wat een viavia was en ze durfde het ook niet te vragen aan iemand. Ze zou anders weer eens bewijzen dat ze niet in deze wereld geboren was. Kristen was diep in gedachten verzonken toen ze plots een stem hoorde.

"Hey, Arthur. Waar bleef je?"  
Het was een man die iets verderop bij een boom stond te wachten. Hij was niet echt groot van gestalte en wat molliger dan de doorsnee man maar had wel een vriendelijk aangezicht.

"Sorry Amos. Sommige onder ons hadden wat problemen met het opstaan. Jongens, mag ik jullie voorstellen aan Amos Diggory. Hij werkt samen met mij op het ministerie."  
Kristen kon haar oren niet geloven. Had meneer Wemel nu niet juist Diggory gezegd? Maar dat betekend…

Plots sprong er een gedaante uit de boom waar meneer Diggory stond.

"Ah, en deze jonge gast moet waarschijnlijk Cedric zijn."

"Jazeker, meneer." zei Cedric. Kristen stond aan de grond genageld.

"Wow, Arthur. Zijn al deze kinderen van jou?" vroeg meneer Diggory.

"Nee nee. Enkel die met rood haar. Dat zijn George, Fred, Ronald en Ginny. En dan hebben we nog Hermelien Griffel, Kristen Collins en Harry Potter."

Amos keek op bij die laatste naam en ging kennis maken met Harry. Maar Cedric had oog voor iemand anders. Kristen voelde zijn blik in haar vel branden.

"Kristen, ik ben zo blij om je weer te zien!"

Cedric kwam op Kristen afgestormd en omhelsde haar gretig. Op een bepaald moment stond ze zelf niet meer op de grond. Na een gekucht van Ron liet Cedric Kristen los. Maar zo stil dat niemand het hoorde zei Cedric in haar oor: "Ik heb je zo gemist."

"Je wist dat ik graag naar het zwerkbal wou gaan. Jij hebt ervoor gezorgd dat ik nog mee kon!" Cedric begon stilletjes te grinniken.

"Ik kon je toch niet daar alleen laten, helemaal opgesloten in je kamer. Pa had toch nog een extra ticket. Dus stelde ik voor om dat ticket nog aan de Wemels te geven. Ik wist al dat de Wemels gingen met Harry en Hermelien. Ik hoopte gewoon dat ze jou nog gingen meenemen. Een kleine surprise om die lach weer eens te zien."

Plots werden ze onderbroken.  
"Ik wist niet dat jullie elkaar kenden?" vroeg Harry voorzichtig.

Kristen voelde haar wangen weer opwarmen. Ze had nooit verteld dat zij en Cedric vrienden waren.

"Ja, we kennen elkaar al een tijdje. Ik heb Kristen vorige jaar gered van Foppe. Hij had haar aan het plafond gehangen en ze was haar toverstok verloren. Dus heb ik maar haar reddende engel gespeeld."vertelde Cedric nogal wat zelfverzekerd.

Kirsten wist dat het niet zijn bedoeling was maar ze vermoedde dat bepaalde mensen dit verkeerd zou opnemen. En ze had gelijk. Ze hoorde de tweeling wat mompelen en ze bekeken Cedric niet al te vriendelijk. Ook Ron leek niet te happig op Cedric. Waarschijnlijk waren ze nog altijd wat geïrriteerd door die match van vorig jaar. Daar had Huffelpuf van Griffoendor gewonnen.  
Maar Harry kon het duidelijk niet meer schelen wat er vorig jaar was gebeurd. Een vriend van Kristen, is een vriend van Harry. Hij liep op Cedric af en stelde zich nog eens voor (nu hij ontsnapt was van Cedric's vader).  
Ginny en Hermelien bleven hem enkel aanstaren. Zijn uiterlijk bleef toch de hoofdfactor spelen bij de meisjes. Zelfs boekwormen als Hermelien konden er niet tegen op.  
Kristen probeerde wat afstand te nemen van Cedric om niet teveel de kijker om hen gericht te hebben. Maar Cedric moest daar niets van weten. Hij bleef de hele tijd bij haar in de buurt.  
Na een poosje kwamen ze eindelijk op een heuvel terecht waar een oude versleten schoen stond.

"We zijn er. Maak dat iedereen klaar is om te vertrekken." riep meneer Wemel.  
Iedereen ging rond de schoen gaan staan. Enkel Kristen en Harry wisten niet direct te doen. Kristen keek niet-begrijpend naar Harry die exact dezelfde uitdrukking op zijn gelaat had. Ze leken wel een tweeling. Cedric had het door dat Kristen niet wist wat te doen.

"Kristen, kom hier!" Kristen ging naast Cedric zitten.

"Je hebt nog nooit met een viavia gereisd, hé?"

"Nee, ik heb geen idee wat we nu allemaal rond zo'n oude schoen staan te doen."

"Neem nu gewoon die schoen vast en je zult merken wat er zal gebeuren. Vertrouw me maar."

Kristen nam voorzichtig de schoen vast maar ze voelde haar absoluut niet op haar gemak. Alsof hij haar gedachten kon lezen, nam Cedric haar hand vast en probeerde haar wat te kalmeren.  
" Maak je geen zorgen. De eerste keer is altijd de ergste keer. Het komt wel goed. Ik ben bij je." En lichtjes kneep hij in haar hand.

"Zet je schrap! We gaan vertrekken!" riep meneer Wemel.  
En plots voelde Kristen zich omhoog worden getrokken en verdwenen ze uit het landschap.

...

Met een grote smak belandde Kristen op de grond. Rondom hoorde ze gegrom en gekreun van anderen die net als haar op de grond waren gevallen. 'Waarom moesten we in godsnaam plotseling loslaten?' Ze keek om haar heen maar ze zag nergens Cedric, zijn vader en meneer Wemel. Harry lag naast haar en leek ook niet echt blij met de arrivé.  
Ze hoorden toen een gelach van boven hen. Kristen keek op en zag meneer Wemel, meneer Diggory en Cedric in de lucht naar hen toe zweven. Cedric landde vlak bij Kristen en hielp haar om recht te komen.

"Hoe heb je dat gedaan?" vroeg Kristen verbaasd. Cedric grinnikte.

"Dat zal ik je later wel eens vertellen." zei hij met die verdachte ondeugende lach.

Cedric hielp ook Harry van de grond en ze vertrokken naar de kampplaats. Op een bepaald punt moesten de Diggory's naar links terwijl de Wemels een andere kant uit moesten.

"Wel Arthur, ik zie je later wel eens. Tot ziens iedereen. Cedric, kom je?"

"Ja, pa. Ik kom direct."

Cedric nam van iedereen nog vlug afscheid en fluisterde nog vlug in Kristens oor: "Ik zie je heel binnenkort. Mis me niet teveel."

En zo vlug dat niemand het zou zien, gaf hij nog een kus op haar wang. Daarna liep hij snel achter zijn vader aan. Kristen raakte haar kaak aan waar nog maar een paar seconden geleden zijn lippen waren geweest. Niets voelde zo goed. Die kriebels begonnen weer tot leven te komen in Kristens haar buik.  
'Wat is dat toch mis met mij?' vroeg Kirsten haar af. Het was maar Cedric, toch? Vlug voegde ze zich weer bij de groep. Maar die tintelingen op haar wang blijven toch nog een tijdje naslepen.

Ze waren allemaal gesetteld en waren op weg naar het stadium.  
Overal waren er mensen verkleedt in ofwel rode gewaden of groene. Kristen zag hier echt naar uit. Ze was nog nooit naar zo'n groot evenement geweest. En zeker niet naar een zwerkbal finale. Na een klein tijdje wandelen kwamen ze aan bij het stadium. Het was gigantisch. Er waren wel dertig verdiepingen. Er was zeker plaats voor minstens 100 000 mensen. De sfeer zat er wel al duidelijk dik in. Overal klonk gejuich en geschreeuw in en rond het stadium.

"Hongarije is de beste! Kruml rules!"  
"Ierland gaat winnen! De Hongaren maken geen kans!"

De familie Wemel, Harry, Hermelien en Kristen waren op weg naar hun plaatsen. Hun plaatsen waren op de bovenste tribune. Meneer Wemel beweerde dat ze daar de perfecte positie hadden. Maar daar had Kristen haar twijfels over. Op zo'n hoogste zouden ze wel alles zien maar alles zou zo klein zien dat details niet opmerkbaar zouden zijn. Gelukkig had Ron een soort verrekijker bij zich.  
Onderweg waren ze wel gestuit op Lucius Malfidus en zijn zoon Draco.  
Harry en Draco konden elkaar niet uitstaan. Al sinds hun eerste jaar niet. Maar Ron en Hermelien waren ook niet echt fans van Draco.  
Kristen deed haar best om uit zijn buurt te blijven. Hij had haar nog niet veel aangedaan, enkel maar wat geroddel. Wel had ze opmerkt dat Draco vaak Kirsten raar bekeek. Alsof hij een nieuw speelgoedje gefascineerd zat te bestuderen. Het gaf haar een akelig gevoel. Dus hoe minder dat ze hem zag, hoe beter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Chaos at Quidditch

Na een ongemakkelijk confrontatie met de Malfidusen kwamen ze eindelijk aan op de bovenste verdieping. Kristen was daar eigenlijk wel opgelucht voor. Zoveel trappen! Op Zweinstein was ze wel een heleboel trappen gewend maar na de vakantie moest ze het weer een beetje gewend komen. Het was een fantastisch uitzicht.  
Meneer Wemel had wel gelijk; je zou alles kunnen zien. Maar wel in een miniversie. Maar echt warm was het wel niet. Kristen had niet echt gedacht aan het feit dat ze 50 meter over de grond zou staan op een koele zomeravond. De match was nog niet begonnen en de anderen waren al druk aan het speculeren welke ploeg er zou winnen met hoeveel punten en wie uiteindelijke de snaai zou vangen.

Kristen was er niet echt met haar gedachten erbij. Het was ijzig kou hierboven en ze had Cedric niet meer gezien sinds vanmorgen.  
Die kus voelde zo goed; ook al was het maar een kleine kus op de wang. Maar het gaf zoveel kriebels in haar buik. Toen zijn lippen haar aanraakte, voelde ze een soort elektrische shock door haar heen vloeien. Ze had nog nooit zich zo perfect gevoeld bij iemand anders. Ze zou toch geen gevoelens beginnen te ontwikkelen voor Cedric. Hij was gewoon een vriend. Oké, een heel goede vriend. En ze kon niet ontkennen dat hij knap was. Maar hij was meer dan een mooi zicht. Hij was ook lief, charmant slim, begripvol,…

"Over wat zit je nu weer te piekeren? Weet je dan niet dat je daarvan rimpels krijgt?" zei een nogal bekende stem achter haar.

"Ik zat niet te piekeren, Cedric. Wat doe je trouwens hier?" antwoordde Kristen nogal geïrriteerd.

"Mijn plaats is hier ook, miss. De bovenste tribune is niet enkel gereserveerd voor jou." zei Cedric met zijn alom bekende glimlach. Kristen probeerde een glimlach terug te geven maar aan zijn gezicht te zien had ze hem niet kunnen overtuigen.

"Wat is er leeuwtje? Je zit met iets. Ik kan het zien aan je manieren."

"Het is niets. Ik zat gewoon te denken aan mijn familie. Eigenlijk zouden ze nu bij mij moeten zijn of ik bij hen. Ik zou nu niet bij een andere familie moeten zijn als een soort indringer. Ik wou gewoon eens mijn wereld, mijn ervaringen delen met mijn familie."vertelde Kristen.

En eigenlijk was dat geen leugen. Het was wel niet het gene waar ze op dat moment aan zat te denken. Maar de gedachte had wel al een paar keer de revue gepasseerd de voorbije dag.. Cedric staarde naar Kirsten en nam toen haar handen in de zijne.

"Je moet je geen zorgen maken. Je bent zeker geen indringer. Bij de familie Wemel geldt de regel 'hoe meer zielen, hoe meer vreugde'. Daar moet je niet mee inzitten. En over jouw familie, ze zullen uiteindelijk wel bijdraaien. Ik geloof dat jouw moeder wel luistert naar je?"

"Dat doet ze zeker. Zij is de enige die echt luistert naar me. En mijn zus hebt ik ook nog. Maar…"

"Je vader zal wel bijdraaien. Het is gewoon een enorme shock voor hem om te geloven dat magie en alles wat erbij hoort echt bestaat. Je bent en blijft zijn dochter. Hij zal zich dat wel weer herinneren."

"Maar het duurt nu al drie jaar!"

"Je moet je er nu niet druk om maken. Je hebt ook zelf gezegd dat hij zo koppig is als een ezel. Nu weet ik ook waar je dat karaktertrekje gehaald hebt."

Kristen kon op dat moment niet echt lachen met Cedric's poging om haar wat op te vrolijken.

"Sorry, maar het is wel waar. Je moet onthouden dat jij je moeder en zus nog hebt en je vrienden. Je hebt mij…. Vergeet dat niet. We zullen er altijd voor je zijn."

Cedric had heel die tijd geen moment afgeweken van haar ogen. Zijn ogen straalden begrip, vriendschap, bezorgdheid uit. En nog iets maar daar kon ze haar vinger niet precies op leggen.

"Bedankt, Cedric."

"Het is graag gedaan. Als er iets is, mag je altijd naar mij komen. Ongeacht het tijdstip. Zullen we nu niet genieten van de match. Ik geloof dat ze gaan begingen."

En inderdaad, de mascottes van Ierland kwamen te voorschijn gevolgd door de ploeg zelf. Na een ereronde te doen kwam de Hongaarse ploeg het stadium ingevlogen. Desondanks had Kristen het nog altijd ijskoud en ze begon te rillen. Plots voelde ze twee armen rond haar middel.

"Is dat niet beter?" vroeg Cedric stilletjes in haar oor. Ze kon ook niets verstoppen voor hem.

"Ja, veel beter. Bedankt Cedric, ook voor me hier te krijgen."

"Alles voor mijn favoriete leeuwtje"

Cedric legde zijn hoofd op haar schouder en nam haar iets beter vast. Kristen was nog altijd wat verward door deze gevoelens die ze begon te voelen en de intimiteit die Cedric begon te vertonnen tegenover haar. Maar op dit moment wou ze zich er niet echt veel zorgen om maken. Ze leunde tegen Cedric's borstkas en genoot van de wedstrijd.

...

De finale was afgelopen. Ierland had uiteindelijk gewonnen ondanks dat de zoeker van Hongarije de snaai had gevangen. De Wemels waren uitbundig aan het vieren. Hermelien, Ginny en Kristen zaten op één van de bedden toe te kijken hoe de tweeling Ron weer eens door het slijk haalden. Het was wel een grappig gezicht.  
Buiten was er nog altijd veel lawaai en veel geroep te horen. 'Gaan ze dan nooit eens het wat rustiger aan doen,' dacht Kristen in haar zelf. Ze kon begrijpen dat de fans content waren dat hun favoriete groep had gewonnen maar ze moesten niet overdrijven.  
Meneer Wemel verdween op een bepaald moment uit te tent en kwam niet veel laten al hijgend terug.

"Iedereen moet hier direct weg! Nu onmiddellijk!"

"Wat is er aan de hand, pa?" vroeg Ron.

"Er is nu geen tijd voor een explicatie. Jullie moeten nu vertrekken! Fred & George, jullie zorgen voor Ginny. Iedereen moest nu direct naar de viavia terug gaan! ik zie jullie daar wel."

En iedereen vertrok. Buiten de tent was er een enorme chaos uitgebroken.  
Mensen gilden en schreeuwden hun longen bijna uit hun borstkas en overal zag je mensen rondlopen in paniek. Kristen begon ook te panikeren en probeerde Harry, Ron en Hermelien bij te houden. Maar op een gegeven moment had ze hen uit het oog verloren. Ze wist totaal niet waar ze naar toe moest lopen.  
Overal liepen er mensen naar alle kanten en hoorden ze verschillende soorten bezweringen.  
Kristen bleef maar lopen maar ze was totaal de weg kwijt. Op een gegeven moment werd ze zelf omver geduwd door een nogal zware tovenaar en ze had haar verwond aan haar hoofd. Ze voelde een warme liquide langs haar tempels naar beneden glijden. Ze moest hier zo snel mogelijk weg komen.  
Plots nam iemand haar vast bij haar arm en begon hij haar mee te sleuren. Kristen probeerde haar op het eerste moment te verweren. Een wild vreemde man die haar zomaar meesleurt. Daar moest ze niets van weten.

"Laat me los! Laat me onmiddellijk los!" schreeuwde ze.

Maar de man liet niet los. Ze kon moeilijk zien wie het was die haar meenam. Door de val was haar gezichtvermogen een beetje troebel geworden.

...

Na een tijdje verdween het gegil geleidelijk en begon het ook steeds donkerder te worden. Uiteindelijk hoorde ze nog enkel haar eigen ademhaling en hun voetstappen. En natuurlijk haar eigen geschreeuw.  
"Laat me nu toch los! Wat moet je van me!" De vreemdeling hield abrupt met rennen en draaide zich.

"Kristen, herken je me niet. Ik ben het, Cedric."

"Cedric? Oh mijn god, Cedric! Ik ben zo blij dat je het bent."

Kristen gooide haar letterlijk in zijn armen. Ze was zo opgelucht dat het Cedric was die haar gevonden had.

"Ik ben de tweeling en Ginny tegen gekomen bij de viavia. Later kwamen Hermelien en Ron ook aan maar ik zag jou nergens. Ze vertelden me dat ze niet wisten waar je was. Ik moest je gewoon vinden. Het gedacht dat je daar alleen rond liep terwijl 'ze' daar ook waren. Ik dacht dat ik ging ontploffen. Is alles wel in orde met je? Je bloedt!"

"Nee, alles is oké. Zijn de anderen in orde?"

"Iedereen was veilig aangekomen behalve jij en Harry de laatste keer dat ik er was."

Kristen begon te panikeren.  
"Wat! Harry was er nog niet! Waar is hij? Ik moet hem gaan zoeken."

Kristen probeerde uit Cedric's greep te komen maar hij liet haar niet los.  
"Jij gaat nergens heen. Jij blijf bij mij."

"Nee, laat me los! Harry is daar nog ergens! Straks is er iets gebeurd met hem!"

"Je moet je geen zorgen maken over Harry. Er zijn een heleboel mensen al opzoek naar hem onder anderen mijn vader en meneer Wemel. Ik heb je nu gevonden. Ik laat je niet meer gaan."  
Kristen stopte met tegenstribbelen en legde zich neer bij Cedric's explicatie. Het was te hopen dat er niets gebeurd was met Harry.

"Wie waren de mannen op het terrein; met hun maskers?"

"Dat waren dooddoeners, leeuwtje. De volgelingen van hij-die-niet-genoemd-mag-worden." Kristen verstijfde bij deze revelatie en nam Cedric nog iets steviger vast.  
"Wat deden die hier?"

"Ik weet het niet leeuwtje. Maar ik denk dat het grondig onderzocht zal worden."

Ze bleven daar nog even staan in elkaar armen. Het voelde zo goed om Cedric nu bij haar te hebben. Ze was doodongerust over Harry maar voelde zich nu veilig in Cedric's armen.

"Ik denk dat we beter naar de rest van de groep gaan. Ze zullen wel dood ongerust zijn over jou."zei Cedric.  
Hij nam Kirstens hand en liep weer verder het bos in. Kristen wist niet waaraan eerst te denken.  
'Waarom zijn de dooddoeners terug? Waarom verschenen ze hier? Wat is er gebeurd met Harry! Was hij wel in orde?'  
Miljoenen vragen begonnen er te verschijnen in Kristens hoofd. Ze zou hopelijk binnenkort daar allemaal een antwoord op krijgen.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: the Goblet of Fire

Kristen had zich juist omgekleed en was op weg naar haar coupé waar de rest op haar zat te wachten.  
Ze hadden later Harry terug gevonden op het vernielde kampeerveld, helemaal in de war. Eerst dachten de mensen van het ministerie dat Harry het duistere teken had opgeroepen. Kristen had bijna één van die gasten geattaqueerd. Hoe konden ze in godsnaam zo iets denken? Harry wist ten eerste helemaal niet wat het duistere teken was ( net als zijzelf toen.) Maar gewoon de gedachte dat Harry hiermee iets te maken had, was gewoon bespottelijk. Gelukkig dat Cedric daar was om haar tegen te houden. Anders ging die man er niet meer zo netjes uit gezien hebben.

De laatste dagen van de vakantie had Kristen bij de Wemels gelogeerd.  
Ze deelde een kamer met Hermelien en Rons kleine zusje Ginny. Ze was echt een heel toffe meid die veel te vertellen had. Grote delen van de dag gingen de gesprekken over zwerkbal en ze had zelfs een paar tips gegeven over bepaalde tactieken. Hoe beter iemand te misleiden, hoe je snelheid in een mum van tijd te driedubbelen.

Maar Kristen was blij dat ze weer naar Zweinstein ging. Daar voelde ze zich het best. Daar kon ze weer vliegen en haar krachten gebruiken. Maar daar was Cedric ook.  
De laatste tijd had ze veel over haar en Cedric gedacht, over de gevoelens die ze begon te voelen in het diepste van haar ziel. Het gaf haar zo'n goed gevoel. Een gevoel van duizenden vlinders in haar buik, een gevoel die haar liet lachen waardoor haar gezicht bijna in twee werd gescheurd. Kristen had dat nog nooit gevoeld. Ze had al een paar 'vriendjes' gehad. Maar niet voor te zeggen dat het grootse romances waren.

Met Cedric voelde het anders aan. Die andere jongens waren tof, gezellig maar soms had ze het besef dat ze zich anders voordeed dan ze eigenlijk was. Ze kon niet volledig zichzelf zijn. Ze speelde een soort rolletje, om beter bij de gasten te passen. Bij Cedric moest ze dit niet doen.  
Ze was zichzelf en hij aanvaarde haar zoals ze was. Ook als ze geïrriteerd of kwaad was, hij bleef bij haar. Zelfs na al die problemen had hij haar niet in de steek gelaten. Toen ze hem had verteld over haar krachten, was hij eerst erg enthousiast geweest. "Wow, nu kun je de ideale weeromstandigheden creëren wanneer er zwerkbal is."had hij gezegd tegen haar. Een echte typische reactie van hem. Hij leek niet echt de realiteit te vatten. Hij was niet bang om met zo'n zotte trein om te gaan.  
Maar voelde hij wel hetzelfde voor haar zoals zij voor hem? Dat was de vraag. En Kristen was niet echt van plan om hun vriendschap daarvoor op het spel te zetten. Misschien was het een bevlieging. Je weet maar nooit.

"Hey,Kristen! Ga je nog lang daar staan dromen in de gang of kom je eindelijk binnen? Straks ga je wortel schieten."riep Harry plots. Zo te zien had Kristen daar al een tijdje gestaan.

"Sorry, Harry."

"Waar zat je nu aan te denken."

"Oh, niets speciaals."zei Kristen terwijl ze de deur achter haar toe trok.

...

De hele zaal zat bomvol. Er was veel commotie. Perkamentus had juist aangekondigd dat er een toverschooltornooi werd georganiseerd en dat het hier zich zou afspelen. Drie scholen zouden het tegen elkaar opnemen in drie grote, gevaarlijke uitdagingen en de winnaar zou beloond worden met een beker en een som geld. Elke school zou vertegenwoordig worden door één schoolkampioen. Iedere persoon die 17 jaar was of ouder mocht deelnemen.  
Daar kwam er veel protest tegen. Vooral de Wemel-tweeling waren er niet mee gediend. Want zij werden pas in april 17 jaar. Dus ze kwamen net niet in aanmerking. Ze waren echt razend. Ze gingen het hier absoluut niet bij laten.  
Maar Kristen maakte haar niet echt zorgen over hen. Ze had haar ogen op Cedric gezet. Die glinstering in zijn ogen stond haar niet aan. Hij was wel al 17 jaar dus hij kon zich wel al inschrijven. Dat zag Kristen niet zitten. Een knagend gevoel liet haar maag draaien aan dit gedachte.

De andere twee scholen waren ondertussen ook aangekomen.  
De ene school heette Beauxbatons, een franse magieschool. Het was een meer exclusieve school.  
Dat was wat Kristen tenminste gehoord had op JoliMaisons. Ze keken nogal neer op de meisjes van Beauxbatons.  
De school bestond uit een selectie leerlingen, bestaande uit enkel meisjes. Alle jongens leken enkel maar oog te hebben voor de lichtblauw geklede meisjes. Vooral dat ene meisje met het lange, blonde haar. Ze leek een aura te hebben die iedere jongen binnen de 10 meter aantrok. Ron lag bijna op de grond toen ze voorbij zweefde. Kristen hield Cedric goed in de gaten. Gelukkig leek hij niet zo gefocust te zijn op die troelameisjes.

De andere school was Klammfels, een school uit Bulgarije. Deze bestond enkel uit een bende jongens.  
Naar Kristens mening een muite over de top, ruige jongens. Er was een hele gedoe rondom die school. Het schoolhoofd, Igor Karkarov was een voormalige dooddoener. Dat werd niet zo goed onthaald door de leerlingen? Maar de grootste attractie was Victor Kruml. De grote zwerbalspeler was een lid van Klammfels. Ieder meisje leek helemaal weg te kwijnen bij zijn aanwezigheid. Kristen vond er maar niets aan. Hij leek haar te arrogant en te zelfzeker over zichzelf. Hij kon haar niet echt imponeren.  
De leerlingen hadden een week de tijd om hun naam in de zogenaamde vuurbeker te steken. Daarna zou de beker beslissen wie zou mogen deelnemen aan deze wedstrijd.

Kristen maakte zich zorgen om Cedric. Ze had het gevoel dat hij zijn zinnen had gezet op de wedstrijd. Maar dat zag Kristen totaal niet zitten. Ze had wat opzoekingwerk gedaan naar die befaamde tovertornooien en het resultaat was niet zo geruststellend. Er waren al veel studenten omgekomen in die tornooien.  
Leerlingen die verdronken, van grote hoogtes vielen, er was zelfs één die opgegeten was door een necroot en een ander gespiest door een woedende eenhoorn. De gedachte dat dit ook Cedric zou kunnen overkomen, maakte Kristen gewoon ziek. De woensdag namiddag had Kristen Cedric alleen kunnen krijgen om even te praten.

"En wat denk je van het tornooi?" had hij gevraagd.

"Bah, het lijkt me nogal gevaarlijk. Niet echt iets voor mij."

"Ik denk dat ik mijn naam ga opgeven." Haar vermoedens waren dus correct geweest.

"Waarom zou je dat doen?" probeerde Kristen zo neutraal mogelijk te vragen.

"Wel, het lijkt me echt een uitdaging. En ik wil eens bewijzen dat Huffelpufs ook iets waard zijn. We staan bekend als die brave sullige mensen terwijl we dat niet zijn. Het waren altijd de andere afdelingen die hoog in het vaandel stonden. Zij hebben altijd grootste dingen gedaan. En Huffelpuf kwam altijd achter. Het wordt eens tijd dat wij ook eens tonen wat we kunnen."

"Maar waarom via zo'n weg? Er zijn al velen gestorven door het tornooi. Daarom hebben ze het een hele tijd niet meer georganiseerd."

"We krijgen maar zo weinig kansen. Ik wil het doen. Ik ga echt niet dood gaan."

Hij leek zo zelfzeker van zichzelf, een beetje te. Kristen voelde al aan dat ze hem nooit zou kunnen overtuigen om niet deel te nemen. Ze zuchtte.  
"Maak je geen zorgen. Wie weet word ik niet gekozen… je gaat me toch wel steunen?"

"Natuurlijk wel"zei Kristen met veel moeite.

"Ik moet nu gaan. ik heb nog veel werk te doen."

En voor Cedric nog iets kon zeggen was Kristen al verdwenen.

Diezelfde avond nog had Cedric zijn naam opgegeven als mogelijke kandidaat. Kristen was er niet bij geweest toen hij dat gedaan had. Hermelien had het haar later verteld. En Kristen was wel aan een kant opgelucht dat ze niet aanwezig was. Ze zou niet genoeg kracht gehad hebben om blij te zijn voor hem.

Ze zag Cedric niet meer tot de dag van de onthulling van de kampioenen. Iedereen had zich verzameld in de grote zaal. Alle leerlingen waren erg benieuwd naar de beslissing van de Vuurbeker. Velen hadden de hele week gespeculeerd naar mogelijke kandidaten en sommigen hadden ook weddenschappen aangegaan. Kristen had zich bij Hermelien en de rest van de Griffoendors geplaatst. Vanuit haar ooghoeken kon ze Cedric zien zitten bij de Huffelpuf tafel. Hij leek opgewonden te zijn.  
Plots nam Perkamentus het woord en werden alle lichten gedoofd in de zaal. Enkel de vuurbeker brandde nog.  
Opeens werd de blauwe vlam bloedrood en schoot er een klein papiertje uit.

"De vuurbeker heeft als kampioen voor Klammfels gekozen… Victor Kruml!"  
Alle jongens van Klammfels brulde het uit van vreugde en Kruml werd naar een apart kamertje gebracht. Opnieuw werd de vuurbeker rood.

"De kampioen voor Beauxbatons is… Fleur Delacour!"  
Dat mooie meisje met het lange, blonde haar stond recht en werd onder groot applaus begeleid naar het achterkamertje.

Nu was het moment aangebroken. Nu zou de Zweinstein Kampioen gekozen worden. Kristen wachtte gespannen af. Ze hoopte vurig dat Cedric niet gekozen zou worden. De vlam kleurde voor de derde keer rood. Een papiertje vloog in de lucht. Perkamentus ving het op en sprak:  
"De Zweinstein kampioen is…. Cedric Diggory!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: I don't want to lose you

Haar grootste nachtmerrie was uitgekomen. Cedric was verkozen als schoolkampioen voor het toverschool toernooi. Terwijl iedereen aan het juichen was en applaudisseerde voor hem, zat Kristen meer in een afzonderlijke wereld. Ze zakte steeds dieper en dieper. Er zat geen fut meer in. Cedric had een enorme smile op zijn gezicht geplaasterd en stond recht om naar professor Perkamentus te gaan. Hij leek op zoek te zijn naar iets.  
Toen hun blikken kruisten, verdween die lach van zijn gezicht. Kirsten had het niet echt door maar de tranen gleden van haar gelaat. Ze kon gewoon niet geloven dat dit echt was. Hij moest nu meedoen met een levensgevaarlijk toernooi en de kans was groot dat hij het niet ging overleven. Er waren al studenten overleden tijdens die opdrachten. Ze wou hem niet verliezen. Ze kon niet meer zonder hem. Kristen kon de gedachte van Cedric's deelname niet meer aan.

"Hermelien, ik voel me niet zo goed. Ik ben even naar buiten." zei Kristen vlug aan Hermelien die naast haar zat.

"Wil je dat ik met je mee ga?"vroeg Hermelien bezorgd.

"Nee,nee! Dat is niet nodig." Kristen rechtte haar vlug en verdween uit de grote zaal.  
Ze vluchtte weg, weg van haar gedachten en gevoelens.

...

De komende dagen had ze Cedric niet meer gezien. Ze kon het niet aan om zijn gelaat te zien.  
Want elke keer als Kristen nog maar aan hem dacht, kwamen de tranen weer opzetten. Ze kende gelukkig zijn uurrooster van buiten dus wist ze wanneer ze niet in bepaalde gebieden van het kasteel moet komen. Ze at niet veel meer en kwam ook niet veel meer in de grote zaal. Want dat was de enige plaats waar ze Cedric niet goed kon ontwijken. Ook de bibliotheek was een verboden terrein geworden. Alleen als ze echt moest gaan, ging ze heel vluchtig ernaar toe en enkel als ze gecontroleerd had dat hij er niet was.

Ze was zo ongerust over hem en Harry. Want door iets heel vreemds was de naam van Harry ook uit de vuurbeker gekomen.  
Daardoor is Harry weer eens in het verkeerde daglicht gekomen. Ron had Harry verstoten en sprak niet meer met hem. Kristen wist niet waarom. Harry zou nooit zelf zijn naam in die beker steken. Hij heeft geen nood aan eeuwige glorie. Hij heeft al genoeg problemen en aandacht gekregen in het verleden.  
Enkel Hermelien en Kristen geloofden hem vanaf het begin dat hij de gene niet was die zijn naam in de beker had gestoken. Hij was minderjarig; hij kon het niet zelf gedaan hebben. Nu zat Kirsten zich zorgen te maken rond de twee belangrijkste mannen uit haar leven.

Kristen kon het even niet meer aan en nam haar tas en verliet de leerlingenkamer. Meestal zat ze daar omdat Cedric haar daar niet kon vinden. Maar nu had ze wat frisse lucht nodig. Ze moest even haar gedachten verzetten. Ze wou naar het zwarte meer gaan om even al haar zorgen te vergeten.  
Toen ze op de brug stond tussen het bos en het kasteel, bleef ze eventjes daar staan om te genieten van het uitzicht. Hier kwam ze graag. Ze kwam hier vaak tot rust. En op dit moment zaten de meeste leerlingen binnen en zouden ze het niet in hun hoofd halen om naar buiten te komen. Het was daar nu iets te fris voor en het was ook al laat in de namiddag.  
Vanaf de brug had Kristen een geweldig uitzicht over het meer met daar het schip van Klammfels en een deel van het bos waar de paarden van Beauxbatons waren gesetteld. Hier vergat ze even al haar zorgen.

"Waarom ontwijkt je me nu al voor twee weken? Ik zoek al dagen achter je maar ik vind je nergens. Wat is er aan de hand? " zei een erg bekende stem plots achter haar.

Kristen kreeg weer de irritante krop in haar keel en de tranen begonnen zich weer op te stapelen. Ze wou dat het haar fantasie was die Cedric's stem had opgeroepen. Maar plots voelde ze een hand op haar schouder en werd ze met een beetje kracht omgedraaid.  
Kristen bleef naar de grond turen. Maar Cedric plaatste zijn vingers onder haar kin en tilde haar hoofd naar boven zodat ze in contact kwam met zijn licht grijze ogen.

"Waarom ontwijk je mij, Kristen?"

"Waarom heb je het gedaan, Cedric? Waarom moest je nou perse je naam in die beker steken? Weet je dan niet dat je nu niet meer terug kan!"

"Ik had nooit gedacht dat ik gekozen ging worden. Er waren nog genoeg andere gasten die konden verkozen worden. Ik wou eens iets anders proberen. Bewijzen dat mensen van Huffelpuf ook iets zijn. Dat wij ook grote dingen kunnen verwezenlijken. Ik heb je dit al eens verteld."

Cedric keek met zo'n vastberadenheid haar aan. Hij meende wat hij zei. Maar moest hij daarvoor nu mee doen met het toverschooltornooi.

" Maar waarom juist dit? Het is zo gevaarlijk. Er kan van alles mis gaan. Er zijn al leerlingen overleden door deze wedstrijd. Dit heb ik je ook al verteld"

"Dat zal niet gebeuren met mij."

"DAT WEET JE NIET! HOE KAN JE DAT NU WETEN? ER ZIJN DUIZENDE ANDERE MANIEREN OM JE TE BEWIJZEN. WAAROM JUIST DEZE WEG! IK WIL JE NIET VERLIEZEN, CEDRIC!"

Kirsten schreeuwde het uit. Ze kon het niet langer in haar opbergen. Cedric leek wat van slag te zijn. 'Hij was vast verschoten van mijn reactie' dacht ze Hij bleef Kristen maar aanstaren.  
Heel voorzichtig nam Cedric Kristens gezicht in zijn beide handen. Met zijn duimen maken hij lichte cirkelbewegingen. Dat voelde zo goed aan bij Kristen. Het zorgde ervoor dat ze niet meer zo opgefokt was. Ze had even het gevoel dat ze op wolkjes zweefde.

"Ik beloof je dat je me niet zal verliezen. Ik zal altijd bij je blijven, Kristen. Je bent te belangrijk voor me om te laten gaan."

En langzaam boog hij zich voorruit en kuste hij Kirsten lichtjes op de mond.  
Het leek alsof hij amper haar lippen had aangeraakt. Op het eerste moment wist Kirsten niet hoe ze moest reageren. Ze had nog nooit een jongen gekust. Ze leek even niet op deze wereld te zijn. Maar haar lippen begonnen plots vanzelf mee te bewegen. Het voelde zo goed om hem te kussen.  
Zijn zachte lippen pasten perfect op de hare. Hij was zo voorzichtig. Het leek of hij bezig was met het delicaatste kristaal die er bestond. En hij smaakte ook nog eens zo geweldig; een beetje zoals aardbeien en chocolade. Een perfecte mix van de lekkerste afrodisiaca.

Na enkele minuten moest Cedric zich helaas terugtrekken om even op adem te komen. Ze keken elkaar in de ogen maar zeiden niets. Cedric bleef wel zijn hand behouden op haar kaak en maakte nog steeds lichte cirkels met zijn duim.

"Sinds wanneer?" vroeg Cedric plots.

Kristen moest geen uitleg krijgen om de vraag te begrijpen.

"Sinds je die keer dat me kwam troosten in het ziekenhuis. Toen is het waarschijnlijk al begonnen. Hoewel ik het op dat moment nog niet door had"

De tranen liepen langs haar wangen naar beneden maar Cedric vaagde die zorgvuldig weg.  
"Waarom heb je het mij niet eerder verteld?"

"Ik kon het niet. Ik dacht dat jij niet hetzelfde ging voelen en ik wilde onze vriendschap niet op het spel zetten."

"Lieverd, hoe kan ik niet hetzelfde voelen voor jou! Jij ben de perfectie zelf. Je bent alles wat ik ooit zocht in een meisje. Hoe kan je nu dat denken? Ik heb al gevoelens voor je sinds de dag dat ik je redde van Foppe. Leeuwtje… je betekent zoveel voor mij. Ik heb je nodig. Zeker nu met het toernooi. De laatste weken heb ik me nog nooit zo leeg gevuld. Ik heb gezocht achter je maar je was nergens te vinden. Ik was stuurloos zonder jou. Ik heb je steun nu meer nodig dan ooit; anders weet ik niet of ik wel capabel ben om dit toernooi te doorstaan. Het is juist jij die mij de kracht en zelfvertrouwen gaf om mee te doen."

Cedric bleef haar maar aanstaren na zijn pleidooi. Kirsten wist niet wat te denken. Heeft hij nu niet gewoon zijn gevoelens opgebiecht aan haar? Het was nog niet 'ik hou van jou' maar het kwam al aardig in de buurt. Maar ze wist dat ze hem niet in de steek ging laten, zeker nu niet. En ze zou het eigenlijk nooit in haar hoofd halen. Zo'n iemand ging ze nooit ergens meer vinden.  
Kristen plaatste haar hand op zijn wang en glimlachte naar hem.

"Ik laat je niet in de steek, Cedric."

Cedric leunde zijn hoofd in haar hand en langzaam dwarrelde haar vingers over zijn volle lippen.

"Ik denk dat de wereld eerst zal moeten vergaan voor er iets tussen ons komt."

Die prachtige lach van Cedric kwam te voorschijn en hij kuste Kristen vol op de lippen.  
Dit keer was het niet meer zo voorzichtig. Met volle kracht en passie stortte hij zich op Kristens lippen. Kristen had het gevoel dat ze zo door haar knieën ging zakken. Dit voelde zo hemels. Het bleef maar door gaan tot ze uiteindelijk moesten stoppen om adem te halen.

"Maak je maar geen zorgen. Ik ben niet van plan om je ook maar één kans te geven om te ontsnappen. Ik laat je niet meer gaan. Maar ik denk dat het beter is dat we nu naar binnen gaan. Het begint al donker te worden en straks beginnen ze zich ongerust te maken over ons."

Ze hadden het avondmaal al gemist maar daar hadden ze nu geen aandacht voor. Hand in hand liepen ze naar binnen maar telkens als ze iemand zagen liet Cedric vlug los.  
Kristen verstond hier niets van. Schaamde hij zich voor haar? Wilde hij niet dat iedereen wist dat ze samen waren?  
Cedric leek te begrijpen dat Kristen een beetje overstuur was.  
Hij nam haar vlug mee naar een donkere gang en duwde haar zachtjes tegen de muren tussen zijn armen.

"Leeuwtje, je moet je geen zorgen maken. Ik wil gewoon niet dat er veel drama over wordt gemaakt. Je moet begrijpen dat ik nu een toverschoolkampioen ben. Ze gaan me nu ieder moment in de gaten houden. En ik wil niet dat hetzelfde gebeurd met jou. Ze gaan je geen moment rust gunnen anders. Ze gaan alles willen weten over jou en je verleden uitspitten. En ik wil niet dat ze dat doen. Je heb al genoeg geleden eronder. Ik wil ook kunnen genieten van ons. Enkel ons tweeën, met niet een bende fans rondom ons."

Kristen kon het begrijpen. Ze zou het nu niet aankunnen om in de belangstelling te staan. En ze wist dat de helft van de school jaloers zou zijn op haar. Cedric was een zeer populaire jongen en alle meisjes stonden zot van hem. Ze zouden haar rauw willen opeten gewoon voor het 'stelen van hun geliefde'.  
Cedric bleef haar maar aanstaren en leek een beetje op zijn ongemakken.

"Ik versta het, schat."

Ze had hem nog nooit een troetelnaampje gegeven. Dus zijn reactie op die naam, was wel amusant. Zijn hele gezicht fleurde op.  
Hij leunde een beetje naar voren en Kristen wist meteen wat hij wilde. Halverwege ontmoeten ze elkaar.  
Het was een tedere kus die Kristen bijna liet flauwvallen. Hij was gewoon te goed om waard te zijn.  
Na het verbreken van de kus nam Cedric haar hand weer en lieten ze vlug naar de Griffoendor toren. Bij het portret bleven ze staan. Kristen had geen zin om hem los te laten en sprong vlug in zijn armen. Cedric leek wel geamuseerd hierdoor en knuffelde haar terug.

"Je moet niet verdrietig zijn. Morgen zie je mij terug. Maar als het een troost mag zijn; ik wil je ook niet los laten."

Met deze woorden nam hij haar nog eens steviger vast maar liet haar dan los. Cedric gaf Kristen nog een vluchtige kus en liep toen terug naar beneden. Maar voor hij uit het zicht verdween, draaide hij zich nog vlug om en gooide hij nog een handkus naar haar. Kristen deed alsof zij die ving en legde haar vingers tegen haar mond. Cedric lachte en verdween om de hoek. 'Ach, was het al morgen.'dacht Kirsten toen ze de leerlingenkamer binnenging.

...

De volgende weken waren simpelweg hemels. Cedric had inderdaad gelijk gekregen. Ze lieten hem bijna geen moment met rust. Bijna iedere minuut was hij omsingeld door een bende opdringerige meisjes. Dat kon Kristen wel erg storen. Al die meisjes konden ongegeneerd bij hem zijn terwijl zij, zijn vriendin, meestal om afstand moest blijven.  
Vooral dat meisje uit Ravenklauw, Cho Chang, kon erg op Kristens systeem werken.  
Ze was bijna constant bij Cedric. Hij kon waarschijnlijk niet eens naar de WC zonder dat zij in de buurt was. Ze was zo aanhalig, zo slijmerig. Alsof hij zou verdwijnen, mocht ze één seconde niet bij hem zijn. Cedric toonde duidelijk geen interesse in haar. Waarom bleef ze toch proberen?

Af en toe kon Kristen het niet meer aan en kon er soms 'een klein ongelukje' gebeuren. Plots een tegel die omhoog ging zodat Cho zou struikelen, een plas water die uit het niets over haar hoofd gegooid wordt, haar tas die plots in brand vliegt…  
Eigenlijk mocht Kristen haar gaven niet zo misbruiken. Ze had het beloofd aan professor Perkamentus. Maar af en toe een poets bakken, kon toch geen kwaad.  
Cedric wist wel hoe die 'ongelukken' ontstonden maar hij had er ook geen problemen mee. Zo was ze even afgeleid en kon hij ontsnappen aan haar alziend oog.  
Zo konden Cedric en Kristen af en toe nog eens genieten van elkaar. Ze slopen weg en verstoppen zich dan in één van de verlaten lokalen. Daar werden ze met rust gelaten en kon Kristen Cedric wat afleiden van zijn tornooi. Daar vergaten ze hun zorgen en lieten ze zich helemaal verdiepen in elkaar.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : The First Task

Kristen stond op met een barstende hoofdpijn.  
Ze had amper geslapen vannacht. Vandaag was de dag van de eerste uitdaging. Heel de tijd zat ze te piekeren over Cedric en Harry. Waarom hadden ze zich daarvoor opgegeven? Wel, technisch gezien had Harry dat niet gedaan. Maar het bleef dezelfde conclusie. Ze stonden allebei voor uiterst gevaarlijke uitdagingen. Kristen werd al misselijk bij enkel eraan te denken.  
Ze kleedde zich vlug aan en ging naar de grote zaal om te ontbijten. Hermelien en Harry waren er reeds al.

"Goedemorgen."zei Kristen.

Hermelien zei vriendelijk goedemorgen terug maar bij Harry bleef het stil.  
"Is alles wel in orde?"

"Natuurlijk, alles is in orde. Ik moet nu binnen enkele uren een draak verslaan! Maar anders gaat alles oké. Erg vriendelijk dat je het vraagt!" snauwde Harry haar toe.

Kristen leek wel aan de grond genageld te zijn. Ze was nog nooit door Harry afgesnauwd geweest. Hermelien bekeek Harry met verstomming aan.  
"Harry! Waarom zeg je dat nu!"  
Harry leek plotseling door te hebben wat hij had gezegd.

"Het spijt me, Kristen. Het is enkel dat ik zo zenuwachtig ben. Waarom is het weer ik die de dupe ben. Waarom konden ze niet iemand anders irriteren met een niet gewilde uitnodiging voor de kampioenschappen."

"Ik weet het niet waarom ze jou altijd uitpikken. Je trekt het onheil gewoon aan. Maar je bent wel sterk genoeg om het tegen te gaan. Je gaat iedereen omver blazen. Je moet niet twijfelen aan jezelf. Je gaat het geweldig doen vandaag!" zei Kristen.

Ze ging Harry niet van tafel laten gaan met een slecht gevoel. Harry gaf haar een licht lachje maar meer reactie kreeg ze niet.  
"Aandacht iedereen! De schoolkampioenen worden gevraagd om naar de grote hal te gaan om te vertrekken naar de eerste opdracht. Andere studenten kunnen na een halfuurtje ook komen." riep professor Anderling.

"Nou, ik zie jullie wel later."

Harry rechtte zich en wandelde richting de grote hal. Kristen kon Harry niet zo laten gaan.

"Hey Harry! Wacht even!" riep ze en rende naar hem toe. Hij kon nog net op tijd zijn armen open om haar op te vangen.

"Geloof in jezelf. Ik ben er zeker van dat je het goed gaat doen. Denk niet aan de wedstrijd. Denk niet aan winnen of om de eerste plaats te krijgen. Dat kan mij absoluut niets schelen. Concentreer je op de draak en aan het omzeilen van dat beest. Dan zal het wel lukken. Ik geloof in je, big brother."

Kristen gaf hem nog een dikkere knuffel.  
" Ik zal mijn best doen. Ik ben blij dat je in me gelooft. Ik zal je trots maken. Bedankt little sister"

Harry liet haar los en gaf haar nog een kus op haar voorhoofd. Kristen kon het niet laten om even te blozen.  
Ze had echter geen probleem met de kus. Ze was in die korte tijd dat ze mekaar kende, erg gehecht geraakt aan hem. Harry was voor haar als een grote broer vandaar de bijnaam. Maar de hele zaal zat te kijken naar hen. Harry gaf nog een knipoog en verliet toen de grote hal. Kristen was van plan om terug naar Hermelien te gaan.  
Maar voor ze haar omdraaide, kon ze nog net een zeer gefrustreerde Cedric zien kijken naar haar en ook hij verliet dan de grote hal.  
_

"Hoe kon ze hem dat aandoen? Hij dacht echt dat er iets was tussen hen. Betekende hij dan zo weinig voor haar dat ze Harry moest betasten voor de hele school! En die kus was ook niet onschuldig!"dacht Cedric terwijl hij zat te ijsberen in de tent. Harry was juist ook toe gekomen. Cedric gunde hem geen blik. De kleine brillenkop was bezig met zijn vriendin in te nemen. Nu ging hij hem niets meer gunnen. Het kon hem niet meer schelen dat Harry hem was komen vertellen over de draken. Nu was het bikkelharde competitie. Hij zal eens tonen dat hij de enige en echte schoolkampioen is.

"Cedric, is alles wel in orde?" vroeg een nogal gestresseerde Fleur.  
Ze zou eens moeten weten met wat hij allemaal in zijn hoofd zat.

"Alles is oké, Fleur. Gewoon wat zenuwachtig."

Cedric wilde even wat alleen zijn. Hij ging in een hoekje gaan zitten en rustte zijn hoofd op zijn handen.  
"Waarom moest dat juist vandaag gebeuren. Ze moest toch geweten hebben dat hij haar nu juist hard nodig zou hebben. Ze had nu wel duidelijk getoond voor wie ze had gekozen."dacht Cedric.  
Hij was diep in gedachten verzonken toen plots een klein papieren vliegertje op zijn schoot landde.

"Wat the f*ck? Wat is dit nu weer?"  
Cedric nam het briefje en maakte het open.

Cedric, kom even naar buiten. Xxx

"Wat krijgen we nu? Wat wil ze nu?" dacht Cedric.

Hij had het handschrift direct herkend. Zijn eerste gedacht was om niet te gaan. Waarom zou ze nu plots willen spreken met hem? Eerste gaat ze slijmen bij Harry en dan is hij aan de beurt. Ze verdiende het niet. Maar hou hard hij ook het briefje wou negeren, het lukte hem niet.  
Zijn hart hunkerde naar haar. Misschien had hij de hele situatie verkeerd geïnterpreteerd. Uiteindelijk besloot hij om toch naar buiten te gaan.  
Toen hij buiten de tent kwam, zag hij op het eerste moment niets speciaal. Plots zag hij iets bewegen. Een klein handje maakte een gebaar om te komen naar de rechterkant van de tent. Een gezicht had Cedric nog niet gezien. Hij liep naar de kant van tent terwijl hij in het stadium geroep en gegil hoorde van verschillende meisjes.

"Verliezen ze dan nooit hun stem?" dacht Cedric .

Toen hij juist rond de hoek kwam, werd hij direct rond zijn kraag genomen en voelde de twee perfecte lippen op de zijne.  
Cedric wist op het eerste moment niet meteen hoe hij moest reageren. Deze morgen zat ze lekker bij Harry gezellig te doen en nu attaqueerde ze hem. Maar het voelde zo goed. Ze wist precies hoe ze hem klein kon krijgen. Kristen zoog op zijn bovenlip zodat haar onderlip tussen de zijne zat. Zo had hij het liefst. Maar ze had nog nooit met zoveel kracht hem gekust.  
Ondanks die plotse ommekeer genoot hij ervan. Op dit moment was hij even vergeten wat er gebeurd was vanmorgen of wat er hem nu te wachten stond in die arena.  
Cedric kuste nu even passioneel terug. Haar lippen waren de zoetste lippen die hij ooit had gekust.  
Een heerlijke vanillesmaak. Niets kon er tegenop.

Het leek wel uren te duren voor aleer Kristen zich lichtjes terug trok.

"Mijn hart brak toen ik je vanmorgen zag uit de grote hal vertrekken. Ik wou zo graag ook bij jou zijn. Maar je weet zelf ook dat het op dat moment niet kon. En Harry had me ook nodig. Ik wou je absoluut niet kwetsen. Harry is als een broer voor mij. Ik noem hem zelf 'big brother' en hij mij 'little sister'. Je moet er niets achter zoeken. Jij ben de enige voor mij." zei ze zachtjes tegen zijn oor.

"En die kus dan?"

Kristen trok zich nog iets verder terug en keek Cedric in de ogen.

"Dat was niets. Harry bedoelde daar niets speciaals mee. Hij geef mij vaak een kus."

Cedric leek even verbaasd en niet echt geplezierd bij dat antwoord.  
"Harry heeft op drie plaatsen toestemming om me te kussen."

Een kleine geniepige lach verscheen op Kristens gezicht. Ze nam één van Cedric's handen vast en bracht die naar haar lippen.  
"Hij mag mij kussen op mijn handpalm."

En ze kuste de handpalm van Cedric.  
"Hij mag mij ook kussen op mijn voorhoofd…" Kristen kuste Cedric's voorhoofd.

" En mijn wangen."  
Ze nam Cedric's hoofd tussen haar handen en kuste beide wangen. Cedric bleef de hele tijd gefascineerd kijken naar haar.

" Dat zijn de enige plaatsen waar Harry mij mag kussen. Terwijl jij…. meer toegang hebt tot andere bepaalde lichaamsdelen."

En hierbij nam ze weer de bovenlip van Cedric tussen haar lippen. Cedric voelde zich zo goed bij haar. Zijn handen gingen langzaam naar haar taille en nam haar stevig beet. Zij liet haar handen glijden naar zijn haren en ze verstrengelde haar vingers in zijn haardos.

"Ik dacht echt dat ik je kwijt was vandaag." fluisterde hij zachtjes tegen haar lippen.

"Je moet dat nooit meer denken. Ik zal nooit voelen voor Harry wat ik voor jou voel. Ik hou van je."

Had Cedric dat nu goed gehoord? Had ze nu juist niet bekend dat ze van hem liet. Plots hoorden Cedric en Kristen een luide stem weerklinken over het domein.

"Zou Cedric Diggory zich onmiddellijk willen begeven naar de kampioenentent, a.u.b.!" weerklonk de stem van professor Perkamentus.

"Haast je nu maar naar de tent."

"Maar…"

"Niets te maren. Maak dat je weg bent. Maak je maar geen zorgen. Ik zal stilletjes voor je aanmoedigen vanuit de tribune."

Kristen gaf Cedric nog een korte maar hevige zoen.  
"Ik ben er zeker van dat ik trots zal zijn op je, mijn dappere kampioen."

En toen liep Kristen weg richting de tribunes. En Cedric slenterde naar de tent met maar één gedachte in zijn hoofd: "Ze houdt van mij!".

...

Cedric liep met een klein hartje de arena binnen. Wat een stomme opdracht. Een gouden ei van een draak bemachtigen. Hij had natuurlijk de draak gekozen met het nummer 1, een Zweedse Stompsnuit. Hij was er dan wel direct vanaf. Met zijn toverstok stevig in zijn rechterhand liep hij iets verder de binnenplaats op.  
Hij zag nergens een draak. Hij zag enkel honderden jongeren rondom zich die hem toejuichten. Hij liep de tribunes af en ergens in het midden vond hij zijn engeltje. Kristen zat met een zeer bezorgd uitdrukking tussen Hermelien en Ron. Cedric was wel wat verbaasd om Ron daar te zien zitten. Hij is dan toch opgedaagd voor zijn beste vriend.  
Plots hoorde Cedric een laag gegrom van achter hem. Voorzichtig draaide hij zich om en daar stond zijn draak. En ze was niet echt tevreden met haar bezoeker. Ze maakte aanstalten om hem eens goed te barbecueën maar Cedric kon juist op tijd weg duiken.

Hij moest hier zo snel mogelijk weg raken. Hij herinnerde de spreuk dat hij moest gebruiken. Hij kwam vanuit zijn schuilplaats tevoorschijn en transformeerde een rots in een kleine beagle. Het kleine hondje huppelde nu rond in de arena en de draak was nu meer bezig met dat kleine huppelding dan met hem. En dat was precies zijn plan.  
Cedric kroop nu langzaam achter de draak en probeerde het ei te bemachtigen.  
Maar juist als hij er bijna was, draaide de draak zich om en zag ze Cedric bij haar ei. Cedric rende zo vlug mogelijk naar het ei. Maar opeens voelde hij een verschrikkelijke hitte aan zijn schouder en zijn aangezicht. Het laatste waarvan hij bewust was, was een koele, harde dreun op zijn hoofd.

...

Een zacht gesnik maakte Cedric wakker uit een droom. Had hij zojuist niet in een arena een draak moeten verslaan. Zijn gezicht en zijn schouder deed nog altijd veel pijn. Verdorie, die draken zijn echt pestkoppen. Hij draaide zijn gezicht naar het geluid toe. Links van hem zat Kristen te snikken bij zijn bed. Ze had een van zijn handen in de hare. Hij voelde de tranen van haar wangen op zijn hand glijden. Waarom was ze zo triestig. Hij had het toch gehaald. Cedric probeerde om zich even wat meer op te zichten. Plots richtte Kristen haar hoofd en met rode, gezwollen ogen keek ze hem aan.

"Oh,Cedric. Ik dacht dat ik je kwijt was. Je reageerde niet meer."

"Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg Cedric terwijl hij Kristen in zijn armen nam.

"Je hebt je hoofd gestoten op een van die rosten. En door die irritante draak kon ik niets meer zien. Ik zag je enkel nog weg gevoerd worden. Is alles wel in orde met je?"

"Ja, alles gaat goed. Enkel wat pijn aan mijn hoofd en die brandwonden doen ook geen deugd. Is alles wel in orde met jou?"

Kristen lachte liefelijk naar hem.  
"Nu is alles wel in orde. Nu ik weer bij jou ben. Ik was zo bang."

Cedric nam haar nog iets dichter bij hem. Het deed niet echt deugd met die brandwonden maar zijn geliefde had hem nodig. En eigenlijk hij haar ook.

"Het is niet dat ik het apprecieer dat je hier bent. Maar hou ben je hier geraakt? Normaal mogen er hier geen leerlingen komen."

"Ik ben hier binnen geslopen toen mevrouw Plijster niet keek. Niemand ging mij tegen houden."  
"Ik ben blij dat je hier bent."

Cedric leunde zich iets dichter naar Kristen maar plots kwam mevrouw Plijster binnen.

"Mag ik vragen wat dit betekent, juffrouw? Niemand is hier toegelaten. En zekere niet weer zo'n fan. Mag ik je vragen om deze tent weer onmiddellijk te verlaten? Meneer Diggory heeft zijn rust nodig." zei mevrouw Plijster nogal nors.

Kristen maakte aanstalten om te vertrekken. Maar Cedric bleef haar hand vast houden.  
"Dat is niet nodig, mevrouw Plijster. Kristen is een vriendin van mij. Ik zou liever hebben dat ze bij me blijft."

Mevrouw Plijster bekeek de twee nogal argwanend aan en richtte één wenkbrauw op. Toen zag ze de verstrengelde handen en plotseling had ze het licht gezien.  
" Ah, ik zie het. Dat soort vriendin."

Cedric kon een grinnik niet wegsteken en Kristen begon weer te blozen. Dat was zo schattig. Hij ging dat nooit beu raken.

"Wel, misschien kan onze juffrouw mij dan wel helpen? Ik heb hier een pot met zalf voor de brandwonden van meneer Diggory. Misschien wilt u zo vriendelijk zijn om zijn wonden in te smeren met deze zalf?" vroeg mevrouw Plijster. Kristen rechtte zich op.

"Dat is geen enkel probleem, mevrouw."

"Uitstekend. Je smeert dus alle brandwonden in met deze zalf. Oh, meneer Diggory. Mag ik u dan verzoeken om uw T-shirt uit te doen? Zo kunnen we ook uw schouder behandelen. Je laat die zalf 15 minuten inwerken en daarna verwijder je voorzichtig die zalf weer met papieren doekjes. De huid zal nog wat roze zien en wat gevoelig zijn maar dat zal na enkele uren wel verminderen. Is alles duidelijk, juffrouw?"

"Zo duidelijk als het maar kan."zei Kristen wat verlegen.

"Oké, dan laat ik jullie twee maar. Ik heb nog ander werk te verrichten. Bedankt voor de assistentie, juffrouw."  
Met deze laatste woorden vertrok mevrouw Plijster uit de kamer van Cedric.

Hij vond het nogal een amusante vertoning.  
"Wat zit jij nu te lachen? Zo grappig was dit allemaal niet. Ik kon toch moeilijk protesteren tegen haar nu ze mij betrapt had. Niet dat ik het erg vind om je te verzorgen. Ik kan dan toch nog iets nuttig doen voor je."

Cedric was verbaasd. Dacht ze nu echt dat ze niets deed voor hem.

"Je moet dat niet zeggen. Je doet juist zo veel voor mij. Enkel dat je hier nu bij me bent, betekent al veel meer dan al mijn vrienden bij elkaar. Ze zijn echt fantastisch en steunen mij maar door jou voel ik mij goed en weet ik dat ik alles aan kan. Je moet niet zo negatief denken over jezelf, leeuwtje."

Kristen lachte bij het horen van haar troetelnaam.  
"Oké, ik zal maar eens beginnen met je in te smeren."

Cedric nam het uiteinde van zijn shirt vast en trok hem uit. Kristen bleef met verstomming staan.

"Is er iets?" vroeg Cedric bezorgd.

"Nee, nee. Er isss nie…niets. Oké, de de zaaa…lf."

Cedric kon niets anders doen dan lachen. Kristen had nog nooit hem zonder bovenkledij gezien.  
Het had duidelijk wel effect op haar. Wat ook wel een goed gevoel bij hem opwekte, een ware streling voor zijn ego.

Kirsten begon de zalf uit te smeren over zijn schouder en nek. Daarna smeerde ze voorzichtig de zalf uit over zijn gezicht. Erg aangenaam was het niet. Kristen deed het erg zachtjes maar die zalf stonk als de pest. Kristen liet wel niets zien aan haar uitdrukking dat de geur haar lastig viel. Nadat alle wonden ingesmeerd waren, lieten ze het inwerken. Voor 15 minuten lang bleef het stil. Het enige wat ze deden, was elkaar aanstaren.  
Cedric had weer Kristens hand in de zijne genomen en maakte lichte cirkelbewegingen om haar handpalm.

"Oké, de zalf mag er weer van."

Voorzichtig begon Kristen de zalf te verwijderen. Cedric bleef de hele tijd stil maar hij kon maar aan één ding denken. Voor de opdracht had ze gezegd dat ze van hem hield. Meende ze toen wat ze zei?

"Kristen? Mag ik je iets vragen?"

"Tuurlijk, wat is er? Ik doe je toch geen pijn?" vroeg ze bezorgd.

"Nee, je doet het uitstekend. Ik voel niets. Maar ik vroeg me af… toen je zei dat je van mij hield… meende je toen wat je zei?"

Cedric hield de hele tijd haar goed in de gaten. Kristen was klaar met het verwijderen van de zalf en ze keek Cedric nu recht in de ogen.  
"Natuurlijk meende ik wat ik zei. Ik hou meer van je dan van iemand anders uit deze hele wereld."

De tranen begonnen langzaam te voorschijn te komen in haar ogen. Ze leek teleurgesteld. Ze dacht toch niet dat hij niet van haar hield. Kirsten wilde toen vertrekken maar Cedric hield haar tegen.

"Kirsten, ik hou ook van jou! Ik heb nog nooit zo iets voor iemand gevoeld. Je bent mijn alles, de reden waarom ik hier rond loop. Denk niet dat ik niet hetzelfde voel voor jou. Als het niet meer is."

Met deze woorden gezegd, kuste Cedric haar. Hij probeerde al zijn liefde en passie door te laten komen in die kus. Hij nam haar rond haar middel en duwde haar op hem. Hij wilde haar voelen. Cedric wilde haar zo dicht mogelijk bij hem hebben zodat hij duidelijk kon maken wat zij voor hem betekende. De kus leek wel uren te duren. Totdat ze allebei moesten stoppen om even op adem te komen.

Plots hoorde ze opnieuw het publiek juichen. Het was Harry's beurt om de draak te trotseren.  
"Ik moet gaan. Ik kan Harry niet missen."

"Maar ik kan je ook niet missen."  
"Maak je geen zorgen. Je verpleegstertje komt wel terug. Heb gewoon eventjes geduld. Dan zal je rijkelijk beloond worden." Cedric leek dit wel te bevallen.

"Kan ik nu al niet een deel van die beloning krijgen?"  
Kristen gaf hem een tik tegen zijn hoofd.

"Hey!"

"Je krijgt enkel je beloning als je hem verdiend! Dus blijf nu maar hier en gedraag je als een brave jongen."  
"Oké mama, ik zal heeeel braaf zijn."

Cedric kon het niet laten om het in het belachelijke te trekken. Kristen kroop van hem af en Cedric miste nu al de warmte die ze hem gaf.

"Blijf je niet te lang weg?" Kristen draaide zich nog vlug om en lachte naar hem.

"Zodra Harry zijn ei heeft en ik weet dat alles in orde is, kom ik je halen."

"Ik mis je al!"  
"Maak je maar geen zorgen. Ik mis je ook al."

"Ik hou van je!" riep Cedric nog vlug toen Kristen uit de kamer verdween.

"Ik ook van jou!" hoorde hij nog vaag vanachter het gordijn.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: the Prefect's Bath

De weken na de eerste uitdaging was het erg hectisch in het kasteel. Velen hadden de overwinning van Harry en Cedric lange tijd gevierd.  
Ze hadden allebei hun ei kunnen bemachtigen en hadden redelijk goede scores gekregen van de jury. Enkel Karkarov was niet zo gul geweest met zijn punten. Maar dat was gewoon om zijn kampioen een betere positie te geven. Kristen vertrouwde die man aan geen kanten.  
En iedereen was natuurlijk nieuwsgierig naar de tweede opdracht. Er liepen wel honderden geruchten de ronde over het ei, de opdracht en de slaagkansen van de kampioenen. De meeste dachten dat Kruml of Cedric de grote overwinnaar zou worden.

De rust was eindelijk terug gekeerd in de Griffoendorkamer. Ron had eindelijk het licht gezien en beseft dat Harry nooit zelf zijn naam in de beker had gedaan. Hij wilde de glorie niet. Het had wel een tijdje geduurd vooral het eindelijk tot hem door gedrongen was. Maar Kristen was opgelucht.  
Haar twee beste vrienden hadden het bijgelegd en Harry en Cedric hadden beide de eerste proef met glans doorstaan.  
Cedric had ook de laatste tijd ook meer tijd voor haar. Hij stuurde vaak kleine briefjes naar haar met de liefste woorden die je maar kon inbeelden. Meestal stond er dan ook een plaats op waar ze dan afspraken. Ze gingen vaak samen een wandeling gaan maken op het terrein.

Het was ondertussen al begin december en er lag al een dik pak sneeuw op het schoolterrein. De meeste mensen bleven dan binnen, dicht opgerold bij de open haard. En dat kwam juist heel goed uit voor de twee tortelduifjes. Zo moesten ze zich niet al te veel zorgen maken over mogelijke spionnen die hen in de gaten zouden houden.  
Ze hielden er enorm van om hand in hand over de witte sneeuwtapijten te wandelen. Genietend van het landschap en van elkaar. Of ze gingen warme chocolade halen uit de keuken en gezellig die gaan drinken op 'hun plekje'.

De plaats onder de brug waar ze elkaar voor de eerste keer hadden gekust, hadden ze gedoopt tot hun plekje. Ze konden daar wel uren staan, pratend over alles en nog wat of gewoon staren naar het prachtige landschap. Kristen voelde zich zo gelukkig.  
Ze was nog nooit zo opgezet geweest met het feit dat ze uit JoliMaisons was vertrokken. Had ze dat nooit gedaan, zou ze nooit naar Zweinstein gekomen zijn en zou ze nooit Cedric leren kennen hebben. En ze prees de heer dat hij haar naar Cedric had gebracht. Want hij was haar zon, haar reden om hier rond te lopen op deze soms koele, mistige wereld.  
...

Cedric was op weg naar de badkamer van de klassenoudsten. Hij had nog altijd geen enkel idee wat voor nut het had. Professor Dolleman had een paar dagen geleden hem bij de kraag genomen en zijn lokaal binnen gesleept.

"Kijk Diggory, heb je nu al die hint gevonden voor die tweede opdracht?"

Cedric snapte er geen barst van.  
"Wel, Ik..ech..ik ben…"

"Wel, het wordt eens tijd. Ga eens een bad nemen en neem dat ding met je mee. En laat dat koppeke eens van je werken."

En toen stond hij buiten het lokaal. Het was heel verwarrend geweest. Waarom had hij dat verteld aan Cedric? Er zat geen enkele logica in zijn woorden. Een bad nemen? Met dat ei erbij? Wat zou dat nu als uitkomst moeten hebben. Maar Cedric ging de woorden van de professor niet zomaar wegslaan. Dus nu stond hij voor de deur van de bekende badkamer op de vierde verdieping.  
"Limoentjesfris"

De deur opende en Cedric ging binnen. Hij was hier al vaker gekomen. Als klassenoudste had hij het privilege om deze badkamer te gebruiken. En daar nam hij maar al te graag gebruik van.  
De badkamer was erg ruim en prachtig bekleed met witte marmer. Middenin de ruimte stond een groot, eveneens met wit marmer bekleed bad. Je zou het zelf een zwembad kunnen noemen. Er stonden verschillende gouden kranen langs de rand en elke kraan stond voor een andere geur, een ander badschuim.  
Cedric stapte naar het bad en begon het te vullen. Hij koos voor lavendelgeur. Dat was één van lievelingsgeuren. Maar dat zou hij nooit luidop zeggen. De zeemeermin op een van de glazenramen lag te slapen op haar rots. 'Gelukkig' dacht Cedric. Want soms kon ze nogal staren naar je terwijl je in bad zat. Het bad was al bijna vol en Cedric begon zich uit te kleden. Het warme water voelde geweldig aan. Met zoveel spanning in je lijf, kon een bad soms erg deugd doen.  
Cedric lag even te dopperen in het relaxende water.

'Wat moet ik nu doen met dat ei?'dacht hij.  
Hij staarde naar het gouden ei dat stond te glanzen naast hem. Twijfelend reikte naar het ei en draaide de kop om. Onmiddellijk weerklonk dat afgrijselijke gegil doorheen de hele badkamer. Het was een ware kwelling voor het oor. Snel sloot hij het ei weer.

"Het heeft echt geen nut."  
Het deed precies hetzelfde als alle andere keren dat hij het ei had geopend. Hij liet het ei voor wat het was en zwom een paar lengtes, proberend zijn gedachten eens te verzetten. Plots hoorde hij een plons aan zijn linkerkant. Er was hier nog iemand.  
Instinctief gingen zijn handen naar beneden, om zijn deugdzaamheid te beschermen. Hij keek rondom zich heen maar nergens zag hij iets ongewoons. Opeens kwam er een bruin kopje te voorschijn uit het schuim voor zich.

"Misschien zou je het ei eens onder water moeten steken."

"Kristen, wat doe jij nu hier? Hoe ben je binnen geraakt?"

"Ik ben je gewoon gevolgd en het paswoord gehoord. Je leek vandaag erg afwezig en ik hoorde je iets mompelen over een bad. Dus ik ben je gevolgd. Ik neem ook wel graag eens een verkwikkend bad."  
Cedric had de grootste moeite om zijn ogen van Kristen te houden. Ze droeg een donkerblauwe bikini die prachtig stond tegen haar huid. Een ware zeegodin.

"Als je je ongemakkelijk voelt, wil ik gerust weg gaan. Of ik kan ook beloven dat ik niet zal kijken."giechelde Kristen.  
Ze was hier echt van aan het genieten, de kleine deugniet.

"Laat maar, ik zal het erop waren. In het water steken, had je gezegd?"

"Wel, het was maar een gedachte."

Cedric nam het ei in zijn handen en stak het onderwater. Gelukkig dat er nog voldoende schuim wat om 'alles' te bedekken.

"Probeer het nu eens open te doen." Voorzichtig opende Cedric het ei.  
Deze keer kwam er geen gegil. Hij hoorde wel iets anders. Het klonk meer als een soort gezang maar de woorden kon hij niet goed verstaan.

"Steek je hoofd ook onder water. Dan zal je wel verstaan."zei Kristen.

Wat een kleine betweter. Hij haalde diep adem en zakte in het water.  
Een prachtig gezang was hoorbaar. Verschillende stemmen zongen een soort gedicht. Cedric probeerde zo goed mogelijk de tekst te onthouden.

'_Wil je ons vinden, zoek ons lied.  
boven de grond zingen wij niet.  
en denk eraan, tijdens het speuren.  
wie ons niet vindt, zal dat betreuren.  
je hebt een uur- dus snel beginnen,  
Wat we roofden kun je dan herwinnen.  
Maar na een uur verstrijkt de tijd:  
te laat, verloren, voor altijd kwijt.' (De Vuurbeker; p 347)_

Cedric kwam weer boven en vertelde alles aan Kristen.  
"Dus ze gaan iets van je afnemen. Interessant, ben benieuwd wat?"

"Dat kan van alles zijn. Iets wat ik erg veel belang aan hecht? Misschien mijn bezemsteel of mijn toverstok."

"Je toverstok?"

"Je weet maar nooit. Maar waar gaan ze het verstoppen?"

"Cedric, denk eens na." Kristen staarde Cedric aan alsof hij een idioot was.

"Boven de grond, zingen we niet. Doet dat geen belletje rinkelen?"

Cedric leek een beetje op zijn tenen getrapt te zijn. Zij had het al door maar hij niet terwijl hij wel drie jaar ouder was. Wat zag hij over het hoofd. Wat kon het zijn? Hij tuurde door de ruimte tot plots zijn oog viel op de slapende meermin.

"De meerminnen! Het zwarte meer!"

"Goed Cedric, tien punten voor Huffelpuf."

" Het is al goed, wijsneus. Ik ging dat wel gevonden hebben zonder jouw commentaar."

"Zegt de man die zijn ei opent naast het bad hopend dat het water een zekere invloed zal hebben. Oh, meneer Diggory, ik voel me beledigd."zei Kristen terwijl ze langzaam dichter naar Cedric toe zwom.  
Er stond duidelijk deugnieterij om haar voorhoofd te lezen. Die speelse blik vertelde niets goeds.

"Ik ben zo vriendelijk om je te komen vergezellen. Ik help je met de evidente suggestie om het ei in het water te doen. Ik leid je tot het vinden van de meerminnen. En dit is wat ik krijg als beloning? Ik ben gekwetst tot in het diepste van mijn hart. Beteken ik dan niets voor jou?" Ondertussen stond Kristen recht voor Cedric en had ze haar benen rondom zijn lichaam gedrapeerd.

"Het spijt me verschrikkelijk. Je heb gelijk. Wat zou ik toch zonder jou moeten beginnen? Je verdiend veel beter dan dit."

"Dat was al wat ik dacht."

En Kristen duwde haar lippen tegen de zijne. Zo zacht gleden haar lippen over de zijne. Het voelde geweldig aan, alsof door de lucht zweven aan een razende snelheid, alsof je geslagen werd met een hamer, een ijskoude douche kreeg. Het gaf een echte rush aan Cedric en de positie die ze nu hadden, hielp niet echt om bepaalde ideeën uit Cedric's gedachten te houden.  
Kristen duwde zich nog dichter zijn lichaam aan. Langzaam legde hij zijn armen rondom haar. Ze voelde zo goed aan. Zo zacht en teder. Heel lichtjes gleden zijn vingertoppen over haar naakte rug, heen en weer. Tot hij ze liet rusten op haar achterwerk. Haar armen bleven veilig rond zijn nek.  
Ze kuste hem nu dieper, passioneler. Ze hadden niet vaak de gelegenheid om dit te doen met al die pottenkijkers in de buurt.  
Cedric genoot er dubbel en dik van.  
En plots verbrak ze de kus en zich terug trok.

"Ik denk dat we beter naar ons bed gaan. Je hebt al genoeg opwinding gehad voor vandaag."zei ze met een speelse blik terwijl ze uit het bad stapte  
Cedric had het op het eerste moment niet echt door wat ze bedoelde. Maar toen voelde hij een drukkend gevoel in zijn onderste gebieden. Cedric kon wel even door de grond zakken.

"Ja… ik denk dat je gelijk hebt."

"Je moet je niet schamen. Je zou eens moeten weten welk effect jij op mij hebt."

Ze drapeerde een handdoek om haar heen en stapte dichter naar het bad toe.  
"Ik had een geweldige avond. Wie weet moeten we dat nog eens over doen."

"Wie weet? Bedankt voor je hulp, leeuwtje."

"Graag gedaan, schat."

Ze gaf hem nog een lichte kus en verdween toen uit de badkamer.  
...

Kristen trok snel het portret achter zich dicht. Wat een geluk.  
Ze was niemand tegen gekomen. Op één moment leek ze Vilder te hebben gehoord maar bleek dat het maar iets van buitenaf was geweest. Kristen voelde zich in haar nopjes. Dat zwempartijtje had zeker haar sporen achter gelaten aan beide kanten.  
Hun kussessie was nog nooit zo vurig geweest. En toen ze hem plotseling voelde, had ze op het eerste moment de neiging gehad om haar terug te trekken. Maar toen bedacht ze dat zij de reden was waarom hij zo reageerde. Zij deed dat gebeuren met hem. En ze leek er trots op te zijn dat ze zo'n reactie kon uitlokken bij hem. Maar zij bleef ook niet gespaard van lichamelijke reacties. Ze had het misschien niet opgemerkt in dat water maar nu voelde ze wel degelijk iets broeden daar beneden.  
Ze grinnikte in haar zelf terwijl ze naar haar slaapkamer ging. 'Wow, hij was toch zo perfect' dacht ze. Ze leek zo verzonken te zijn in haar fantasieën dat ze niet door had dat er iemand op haar bed stond te wachten.

"Waar heb je gezeten?"vroeg een nogal streng uitziende Hermelien.

"Ik.. ik kon… niet slapen. Ik ben even naar beneden gegaan om te lezen."

"Je bent aan het liegen. Ik ben naar beneden geweest. Je was daar niet. Waar was je? En waarom is je haar nat?"

"Ik.. ik.. ach,ik ben betrapt zeker."

"Dat ben je zeker, meid. Wel, ga je het nog opbiechten."

Kristen staarde naar de grond.  
"He, Kristen. Je kunt me vertrouwen. Dat weet je toch. We zijn beste vriendinnen. Je kunt alles vertellen aan me."

"Beloof je het aan niemand anders te vertellen?"

"Op mijn erewoord."

"Ik was bij iemand."

"Ik had al een vermoeden dat het zoiets zou zijn. Ken ik hem?"

"Ja, je heb hem al een paar keer tegen gekomen."  
"Laat me raden, heeft hij bruin haar en prachtige grijze ogen waar ieder meisje voor in katzwijn valt?"

"Hoe, hoe weet je dat?"

"Och, Kris. Ik heb je al een tijdje door. Je verdwijnt plots voor een hele poosje. Als je de eetzaal binnenkomt, kijk je altijd automatisch naar zijn tafel. Hoe je naar hem kijkt of hij naar jou. Ieder meisje zou jaloers zijn op jou. En dat zullen ze ook zeker zijn als ze er achter komen. Kris, je bent over je oren verliefd op die gast."

"Ik weet het."

"Waar zat je dan vanavond?"

"In de badkamer van de klassenoudsten. Ik heb geholpen met dat ei."

" Achzo en had hij zeker geen broek aan."

Een venijnige lach verscheen op Hermeliens gezicht.  
"Nee, niet echt." Kristen kon haar lach niet verbergen.

"Wel, meid. Ik gaan het aan niemand vertellen. Maar je gaat me nu wel ieder detail vertellen en durf niets weg te laten."

Kristen wilde nog protesteren maar Hermelien had al haar hand genomen en duwde haar op het bed.  
'Laat de inquisitie beginnen' dacht ze.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Asking

De volgende dagen hield Hermelien Kristen en Cedric nauwlettend in de gaten.  
En vaak kon ze een glimlach niet onderdrukken. Ze vond ze zo'n schattig koppeltje.  
De dag na de onthulling was Kristen het gaan vertellen aan hem dat Hermelien hen door had. Maar Cedric vond het niet zo erg. Het kon in hun voordeel spelen, had hij gezegd. Ze zou kunnen helpen bij excuses te verzinnen om weg te raken. En inderdaad, Hermelien als bondgenoot was zeker een aanwinst.  
Het was veel makkelijker om weg te raken van Harry en Ron zonder argwaan te creëren.

Maar het duurde niet lang vooraleer er opnieuw een hele commotie ontstond in het kasteel. Professor Anderling had verkondigd dat er dit jaar een Kerstbal zou worden georganiseerd. Het was traditie bij het toverschooltornooi om bij Kerstmis een bal te houden. En er ging formeel gedanst worden. Dat gaf het startschot voor veel rumoer en stress.

De meisjes waren enorm opgetogen dat er een bal ging komen. Vanaf het moment dat ze ervan wisten, begonnen ze al hun jurken te bespreken en te kijken wanneer het mogelijk was om naar Zweinsveld te gaan. Het waren net kleine kindjes in een speelgoedwinkel.  
En de jongens begonnen bijna allemaal klamme handen te krijgen. Want zij hadden de lastige taak om een meisje mee uit te vragen. Kristen zou niet graag in hun schoenen staan.

Al die heisa over dat bal was niet aan Kristen besteed.  
Ze was niet zo'n goede danser en al die praatjes over jurken, haar, make-up; daar kreeg ze enkel hoofdpijn van. Dus het bericht dat er een bal kwam, werd niet echt enthousiast ontvangen bij Kristen. Ook Hermelien bleef er erg koeltjes bij lopen. Ze was ook niet echt voor al die grote gelegenheden.  
Dus bleven Kristen en Hermelien vaak samen, alleen in de bib te studeren.

Kristen had Cedric niet zoveel meer gezien sinds de aankondiging van het kerstbal. Er was weer een tijd aangebroken waar alle meisjes rond hem verzamelden in hoop uit gevraagd te worden door hem. Soms leken ze wel aan hem vast geplakt te zijn. En natuurlijk was Cho de eerste in de rij. Kristen werd er vaak misselijk van. En wanneer ze op zeldzame momenten bij elkaar waren, kwam dat gespreksonderwerp niet ter sprake. Hij repte er geen woord over.  
Kristen snapte het wel. Hij kon haar onmogelijk vragen. De anderen zouden er iets achter zoeken en hun relatie zou aan het licht komen. En dat wilden ze liever niet. Dus Kristen was zich al aan het voorbereiden op een moeilijke avond. Cedric zien aan de zijde van een andere vrouw, het zou geen lachertje worden voor haar. En zij zou waarschijnlijk ook alleen naar het bal moeten gaan. Ach, misschien zou ze helemaal niet gaan. Het zou haar een heleboel ellende besparen.

Het was weer aan het sneeuwen en Kristen had zich teruggetrokken in de bib. Ze had een paar werkstukken nog af te werken van Toverdranken en Kruidenkunde. Niet echt twee vakken die erg geliefd waren bij haar. Ze zat nu al een uur te staren naar dat opstel voor anti-gifdrankjes. Ze kon haar echt niet concentreren.  
Kristen tuurde uit het raam, naar de prachtige sneeuwvlakte. Ze wou dat ze naar buiten kon, een lange, rustgevende wandeling maken tussen de sneeuw. Die kleine sneeuwkristallen tussen haar vingers laten smelten, die frisse bries langs haar gezicht voelen glijden.  
Maar deze werkstukken moesten af. Ze richtte zich weer op haar papieren en ontdekte dat er een kleine briefje op haar tafel lag met haar naam erop geschreven. Ze nam het in haar handen en opende het.

_Kom naar ons plekje, moet je iets zeggen, C._

'Wat was hij nu weer van plan' dacht Kristen in zichzelf. Ze verzamelde haar gerief en vertrok naar de brug. Ze ging die opstellen wel later doen of misschien eens hulp vragen aan Hermelien.  
De hele tijd vroeg ze zich af wat hij haar toch zo dringend moest vertellen.  
Hij had misschien een date gevonden voor het bal. Maar dat kon hij dan toch ook later vertellen en zo dringend lijkt dat niet. Of hij was nog achter iets nieuws gekomen over de tweede opdracht. Maar dat leek ook niet zo belangrijk op het moment. Ze was ondertussen al aan de klokkentoren gekomen en kon al de brug zien.

Maar er viel haar nog iets op. Bovenop het witte sneeuwtapijt lagen rozenblaadjes verspreid. Ze lagen in een lijn en liepen naar de brug. 'Wat krijgen we nu weer.' Kristen volgde het bloemenpad tot aan het punt waar hun plekje was. Daar stopte ook het bloemenpad. Op de rand van de leuning lag een klein pakje.  
Een simpel doosje dat wel erg onhandig ingepakt was geweest en alweer stond haar naam op de doos.  
Kristen pakte het op en opende het voorzichtig.  
Ze tilde de bovenkant op en plots vlogen er wel twintig verschillende vlinders uit de doos omringd door gouden regen. De vlinders dwarrelden rondom Kristen heen en toen veranderden ze plots in rozenblaadjes die alle kleuren van de regenboog hadden. Kristen vond het prachtig. Het leek zo uit een sprookjesboek te zijn gehaald.

"Ik hoop dat je het mooi vond?" Kristen draaide zich om en vanachter de bomen kwam Cedric te voorschijn.  
Kristen holde naar hem toe en gooide haar armen rondom haar romantische sprookjesprins.

"Het was echt prachtig. Bedankt."

"Graag gedaan. Je verdiende wel eens een afleiding na al dat gedoe. Met die meisjes, je zult het wel niet makkelijk hebben."

"Ik red mij wel. Wat moest je me eigenlijk nog vertellen? Of was dat gewoon een smoes om mij buiten te krijgen?"

"Nee, ik moet echt iets vertellen. Ik denk dat ik niet naar het bal ga." Kristen keek Cedric verbaasd aan.

"Maar dat kun je niet maken. Je bent een schoolkampioen. Jullie zijn verplicht om te gaan. Je kunt er niet onderuit, Cedric."

" Ik weet het, leeuwtje. Maar ik kan het gewoon niet verdragen dat ik daar met een ander meisje naar toe moet gaan. De gedachte dat jij daar zult staan terwijl ik met een andere vrouw dans, het kan er gewoon niet in."

"Je zult toch moeten. Ik heb je toch al verteld het niet geeft. Ik heb je toestemming gegeven. Trouwens, ik denk er zelf aan om niet te gaan. Zo zal ik er niet zijn om je af te leiden en moet ik die marteling niet ondergaan."

Cedric nam één van de handen van Kristen in de zijne.  
"Kristen, of je er nu bent of niet, ik zal toch de hele avond aan jou denken. Maar ik heb een beslissing genomen."

"Weet je al met wie je naar het bal gaat?"vroeg Kristen bedeesd.

Nu zou het komen. Als het maar niet die vervelende Cho Chang was, dacht ze in zichzelf.  
"Ja. Maar ik moet het nog vragen." Hij keek haar heel indringend aan.

"Kristen, wil jij met mij naar het bal gaan?"

"Meen je dat nu serieus?"  
Ze verstond er niets van. Ze konden toch niet samen gaan. Dat zou hun geheim prijsgeven. Al hun privacy zouden ze kwijt raken.

"Ik ben nog nooit zo serieus in mijn hele leven geweest. Ik wil met niemand anders gaan dan met jou. Niemand anders voldoen gewoon."

"Maar wat gaan de andere mensen dan zeggen?"

"Ik ben het eigenlijk beu om in de schaduw te leven. Ik wil zo graag zijn zoals alle andere koppels. Ik wil samen met jou naar je klassen lopen, je boeken dragen voor je, samen ontbijten, samen naar Zweinsveld gaan… Ik wil bij je zijn heel de tijd. En niet steeds moeten afspreken in het geniep. Ik wil dat iedereen weet dat jij van mij bent. En eigenlijk ben ik die hele fanclub die bijna 24 uur achter mij zit beu."

"Ben je het heel zeker, Ced?"

Hij knikte naar haar. Een warm gevoel was aan het brobbelen in het binnenste van haar lichaam. Een glimlach verscheen op haar gezicht. Ze nam Cedric's hoofd vast en kuste hem hard op de mond. Het eerste moment leek Cedric een beetje van slag maar vlug kuste hij haar even passioneel terug.

"Natuurlijk wil ik met je mee naar het bal. Je weet niet wat voor een opluchting het is dat je niet met een andere gaat. Het brak me vanbinnen."

"Ik weet het. Ik zou het gewoon niet gewild hebben."

"Ik ben opgelucht dat we dan geen komedie meer moeten spelen. En dan zal Cho eindelijk eens begrijpen dat jij van mij bent."

"Je hebt ze echt niet graag, hé." grinnikte Cedric

"Het is een vervelend nest. Ze moet leren haar plaats kennen."

"Je moet je geen druk maken over haar. Ze is niets vergeleken met jouw schoonheid. Nog geen spatje concurrentie voor je"

...

"Kristen, komaan! Je zult toch een beetje voort moeten maken."riep Hermelien haar na.  
Na Cedric's uitnodiging om naar het bal te gaan, had ze het verteld aan Hermelien. Want nu had ze wel een jurk nodig en de bijhorende accessoires. En ze kon het moeilijk aan iemand anders vertellen. Ze wilde haar relatie nog zo lang mogelijk geheim houden. Dan was the surprise des te groter. Maar ze had geluk. Hermelien wilde met haar naar Zweinsveld gaan. want ze had, wonder boven wonder, ook een date voor het bal. Ze wilde eerst niet vertellen met wie ze ging maar na lang gezaag had ze uiteindelijk gezwicht. Kristen kon op het eerste moment haar niet geloven. 'Ze zullen nog verschieten op dat feest' dacht ze. Het wordt een knaller van een party.

Die zaterdag waren ze op weg naar Zweinsveld. Maar echt veel zin had Kristen niet. Een shopfanaat was ze absoluut niet.

"Kristen, als je nog een deftige jurk wilt, zul je je toch moeten haasten. Straks zijn enkel de lelijke jurken nog over."

"Oke, het is al goed! Ik kom al!"

Niet veel later stonden ze in een van de kledingwinkels van het kleine Zweinsveld. Kristen en Hermelien liepen de vele rijen af gevuld met allerlei verschillende jurken. Korte, lange, lange mouwen, korte mouwen, geen mouwen, met of zonder parels. En in alle mogelijke kleuren. Na een tijdje zoeken hadden ze elk een paar jurken gevonden die hen aanstonden en ze gingen passen.  
De eerste twee jurken gingen niet goed. Die groene jurk met die ene schouder was te klein voor haar en die roze, daar moest ze gewoon niets van hebben. Het was Hermelien die had gesmeekt om die eens te passen.

Ook de eerste jurken van Hermelien waren ook dat niet. Die korte jurk ging haar niet en die zwarte, daar leek Hermelien ook niet echt tevreden mee te zijn. Haar derde jurk was wel een voltreffer. Het was een lange, hemelsblauwe jurk. De onderkant lag in lichte, lagen stof op elkaar en de bovenkant was een strak korset met spaghettibandjes. Ze zag er beeldig uit in de jurk.

Bij Kristen duurde het nog even vooraleer ze de ideale jurk had. Maar nummer zes was raak. Het was ook een lange jurk maar in een donkerblauwe stof. De bovenkant was een haltertop met enkele steentjes erop geborduurd en de onderkant had een split tot bijna aan haar heupen. Op het eerste moment was Kristen er niet zeker van of ze deze jurk zou dragen. Ze vond hem iets te uitdagend.

"Doe nu niet zo onnozel. Hij past je perfect. Je moet ook bedenken dat je naast Cedric zult staan. Dus je moet er op je best eruit zien. Toon maar aan alle mannen wat ze missen en aan alle vrouwen dat jij het waard bent om zijn vrouw te zijn." had Hermelien haar gezegd.

En ook de verkoopster had haar gecomplimenteerd met de jurk. Uiteindelijk werd het toch die jurk.  
Na uren te hebben gespendeerd in de kledingwinkel, gingen de meiden nog vlug op zoek naar gepaste schoenen en de nodige make-up (want beide hadden dat niet in voorraad op school liggen). En na alles dan te hebben gevonden voor het feest, gingen ze vermoeid terug naar het kasteel.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: the Yule Ball

Kristen zat op een stoel, hopend in haarzelf dat deze marteling bijna voorbij was. Het was de avond van het kerstbal en Ginny was bezig met haar haren in krullen te legen.

"Auw, dat doet zeer."

"Als je nu eens stil zou zitten, zou het geen pijn doen. Ik zeg het je, je heb erg makkelijk haar maar jij bent het dat tegenwerkt."

"Het spijt me. Ik ben gewoon wat zenuwachtig."

"Dat is voor niets nodig. Hij zal je prachtig, geweldig, buitengewoon mooi vinden." zei Hermelien die juist de kamer binnen kwam.

"Zelfs mocht je een jutezak aanhebben, dan nog zou hij met je dansen."

"Maar ik niet! Kunnen we alsjeblieft niet over dansen beginnen? Ik heb al genoeg stress daarvoor."

"Waarom moet je nu stress hebben? Het is Cedric maar" vroeg Ginny.

Ze wist het al van Cedric en haar. Kristen had het moeten opbiechten of ze weigerde om haar te helpen met haar en make-up. Ze was natuurlijk uit het dolle heen toen ze hoorde dat Cedric de geheime aanbidder was. Het had een halfuur geduurd voor ze dat gegiechel onder controle had.

"Gewoon, iedereen zal naar ons kijken. En je weet dat ik niet erg graag in de kijker staat."

"Dan heb je de verkeerde vrienden gekozen. Je weet toch dat Harry continue de aandacht trek."lachte Ginny.

"Dat is Harry, niet ik. Ik sta gewoon een beetje op de achtergrond. Niemand weet wie ik ben."

"Daar zit je weer verkeerd, Kris. Iedereen weet dat je het beste maatje bent van Harry, zijn kleine baby sister. Sommige denken zelf dat jullie echt verwant zijn."

"Hoe weet jij dat nu, Gin?"

"Ik heb zo mijn bronnen. Voila, ik ben klaar. Wat vind je ervan?"

Kristen stond op en draaide zich naar de spiegel toe. Het leek echt zij niet te zijn. Die vrouw moest echt iemand anders zijn. Haar haren waren prachtig gekruld en lagen mooi langs haar blote schouders. Haar ogen waren donkerder gemaakt met blauwe en zilveren oogschaduw. Er was een klein beetje blush aangebracht en haar lippen waren met een licht laagje lipgloss bewerkt. Kristen herkende zichzelf bijna niet.

"En, wat vind je ervan?"

"Ginny, je verricht echt wonderen. Werkelijk waar, ik herken me amper. Straks loopt Cedric me zo voorbij."  
De meisjes lachten erom en vlug maakten ze nog de laatste aanpassingen om dan te vertrekken naar de grote hal.

...

"Hermelien, ik weet niet of ik dit nog wil. Ik denk dat ik terug naar boven ga. Zeg maar tegen Cedric dat ik ziek ben geworden."

"Alsjeblieft, Kristen! Verman je. Je gaat nergens heen. Maak je toch geen zorgen. Cedric zal wel goed voor je zorgen. Ik ben ook een beetje zenuwachtig. Maar zie je mij hier rondhuppelen als een hyperactief konijn. Ik denk het niet. Soms vraag ik me echt af waarom ze jouw in Griffoendor hebben gestoken."

"Dat is simpel. Om jou en die andere twee kwajongens uit de problemen te houden" fluisterde Kristen in Hermeliens oor.

Ze waren ondertussen bijna bij de grote zaal gekomen. Beneden aan de trap zou Cedric wachten op haar. Kristen bleef stokstijf staan. Hermelien zuchtte.

"Ik ga wel eerst maar als je niet binnen de twee minuten die trap bent afgedaald, kom ik je hoogst persoonlijk naar beneden sleuren."

"Ja, het is al goed. Maak nu maar dat je weg bent."

Hermelien nam nog een goede hap lucht en ging toen de hoek om. Kristen voelde dat ze elk moment kon barsten. Waarom was ze in godsnaam gekomen? Ze had nooit van dit soort gelegenheden gehouden. Op feesten thuis hield ze zich altijd op de achtergrond of ze kwam gewoon niet mee. "Zou die twee minuten nu al voorbij zijn?'dacht ze.

"Och, waar maak ik mij toch druk om. Je hebt een Griffoendor, gedraag je dan als één."

Kristen nam ook nog eens een goede hap lucht en ging toen ook de hoek om.  
De hal was bijna helemaal gevuld met leerlingen die naar de grote zaal gingen. Ze kon Hermelien zien staan naast haar data, de fameuze Victor Kruml. Jaja, de enige echte. Hij had Hermelien al een tijdje in de gaten gehouden en een keer in de bib heeft hij haar meegevraagd naar het bal. Misschien zou Hermelien haar eens voorstellen aan hem. Eens zien of hij echt zo'n blaaskaak was zoals ze zeggen.  
Naast Hermelien kon ze ook Harry zien staat, prutsend met zijn vingers van de zenuwen. Ah, soms dacht Kristen ook wel eens dat ze familie was van hem. Ze konden soms van diezelfde trekjes hebben. Soms erg komisch. Parvati Patil stond naast hem, giechelend als een schoolmeisje op haar eerste schooldag.

Maar toen viel haar oog op de god die beneden aan de trap stond. Hij zag er echt schitterend uit.  
Cedric droeg een simpel zwart galakostuum, net zoals vele anderen. Maar hij leek gewoon geboren om in zo'n kostuum te lopen. Kristen voelde zich alweer eens te min voor naast hem te lopen. Hij lachte naar haar, die prachtige lach waar ze zo van hield. Voorzichtig daalde ze de trap af. Want in die hoge hakken voelde ze zich toch niet honderd procent veilig. En met haar 'geweldige elegantie' zou ze zo een accident hebben. Cedric kwam dichter en reikte haar de hand die ze maar al te graag nam. Cedric bleef haar maar aanstaren.

"Pas op of je gaat nog blind worden als je zo blijft staren."

"Sorry maar je ziet er oogverblindend uit. God, je bent adembenemend mooi. Er zijn gewoon geen woorden voor."

"Ced, je doet me blozen. Stop nu maar. Je ziet er trouwens ook erg knap uit."

Cedric nam Kristen bij de arm en begeleidde haar verder de hal in naar de rest van de kampioenen. Hermelien leek enorm blij te zijn dat Kristen alleen de trap was afgedaald. Ze had die typisch uitdrukking van 'Ik had het je toch gezegd' op haar gezicht. Harry daar en tegen bekeek ons wat meer terughoudend aan. Hij leek op het eerste moment niet echt opgezet met Kristens keuze van partner.  
Een nogal zenuwachtige professor Anderling liep opeens naar de bende toe.

"Oké, alle kampioenen zijn er. Is iedereen klaar voor de openingsdans?" vroeg ze.

"Openingsdans?" riepen Harry en Kristen tegelijkertijd.

Ze leken allebei uit het niets te zijn neergestort van de schok.  
"Jawel, meneer Potter en jufrouw Collins. Het is traditie dat de drie schoolkampioen het bal openen met een dans. Wel, in dit geval zullen dat er nu vier zijn. Had ik dat jullie niet verteld?"

"Nee!"riepen de twee vrienden verontwaardigd.

"Oh, dan weten jullie het nu. Willen jullie allemaal nu een formatie vormen. Juffrouw Delacour en meneer Davies eerst, dan meneer Kruml met Juffrouw Griffel, Meneer Diggory en juffrouw Collins en ten slotte meneer Potter met juffrouw Patil. Goed, op mijn teken mogen jullie dan de zaal betreden. Even geduld."

Kristen was absoluut niet opgezet met de gewijzigde plannen. Ze had gehoopt om een paar dansen te doen met Cedric maar het was ook al. Nu wordt er verwacht dat ze voor verdorie drie hele scholen moet dansen. Hoe kon Anderling dat kleine detail vergeten zijn? Ze had het toch ten minste tegen Harry verteld moeten hebben. Dan zou ze dat zeker opgevangen hebben en had ze zich erop voorbereid.

"Wist je echt niet dat je zou moeten een openingsdans doen?"vroeg Cedric haar stilletjes.

"Natuurlijk niet! Anders zou ik hier nooit mee door gegaan zijn. Ik kan niet dansen, Ced."

"Maak je maar geen zorgen. Ik wel." lachte hij geniepig.  
Kristen wou daar nog een slimme opmerking op geven maar ze kreeg de kans niet. Want Anderling gaf het teken en met een klein hartje liep Kristen de zaal binnen.

De zaal zag er echt prachtig uit. Ze hadden de zaal omgetoverd in een waar ijspaleis. De muren waren bekleed met duizenden glinsterende pegels. Er stonden wel tien gigantische kerstbomen, versierd met buitengewone kristallen en witte kerstballen. De vier grote eettafels waren verdwenen en vervangen door allemaal kleine ronde tafeltjes bekleed met witte, satijnen lakens. Het plafond was een prachtig hemel met duizenden sterren maar er vielen toch kleine sneeuwkristallen naar beneden die binnen in de lucht oplosten. Het was een indrukwekkend zicht.

Maar op dat moment leek Kristen niet echt veel aandacht te besteden aan het interieur. Alle leerlingen hadden hun ogen gericht op haar en de andere kampioenen. Ze voelde zich duidelijk geviseerd door sommigen. Vele meisjes keken haar verwonderend aan, totaal verbaasd dat Cedric haar had gekozen als date.  
Cho stond iets verder op, gekleed in een lang, pastelkleurige jurk. Maar haar gezicht zag helemaal groen van jaloezie. Het stond haar duidelijk niet aan wat ze zag. Ron en Padma stonden aan de andere kant maar ook Ron leek niet echt blij te zijn. Hij had wel zijn duivelsogen niet op Kristen gezet maar op Hermelien.  
'Dat komt ervan. Je had ze maar vroeger moeten vragen' dacht Kristen in zichzelf.  
De vier paren kwamen aan op de dansvloer en Cedric draaide zich naar Kristen toe. De moed zakte steeds dieper in haar schoenen.

"Ced, ik weet het echt niet. Ik struikel over mijn eigen tenen. Ik wil je niet belachelijk maken."  
"Leeuwtje, relax. Denk er niet aan en laat me je leiden."

De muziek begon te spelen en Kristen werd van haar sokken geblazen. Ze draaide rond in Cedric's armen alsof het niets was. Ze kon het niet geloven. Ze danste! Ze zweefde sierlijk over de dansvloer, als een soort gracieuze zwaan. Ze dacht aan niets meer. Niet aan Harry's gemene blik, Cho's jaloezie, niets. Enkel maar aan Cedric die nu met haar over de dansvloer walste. Ze glunderde naar Cedric die net dezelfde lach op zijn gezicht geplaasterd had.

"Ik had je toch gezegd dat alles goed zou komen."

"Je had weer eens gelijk. Ik moet leren onthouden dat je altijd gelijk hebt"

Kristen liet haar hoofd tegen Cedric's schouder leunen en genoot voor de eerste keer in haar leven van het dansen.

...

Ze was uitgeteld. Kristen had geen enkel moment de dansvloer kunnen ontvluchten. Cedric had haar geen seconde losgelaten. Er waren een paar andere jongens die haar gevraagd hadden om een dans. Maar die had Cedric kordaat weggejaagd. Kristen kon het niet te laten om te lachen met zijn reacties, haar jaloerse teddybeer.  
Het was zalig om met Cedric te dansen.  
Hij had gelijk, hij kon degelijk dansen. En niet enkel een slow, hij had van alles een beetje in huis. Maar nu was ze versleten en had ze Cedric kunnen overtuigen om even een pauze in te lassen. Haar voeten waren haar aan het vermoorden. Ze wrongen zich een weg tussen de massa en kwam er na veel geduw en getrek eruit.

"Ik zal wel iets halen voor je om te drinken. Zit even want ik ben nog niet uitgedanst met je."lachte Cedric en ging toen richting de drank.  
Kristen keek even rond en spotte Ron en Harry aan één van de vele tafeltjes. Hermelien liep juist van ze weg. Ze stapte erop af en zette zich naast Harry.

"En, amuseren jullie zich een beetje?"

Het was een retorische vraag. Want het was duidelijk aan de gezichten van de jongens te zien dat ze het niet echt naar hun zin hadden. Harry zuchtte en Ron keek haar woedend aan.

"Ja, absoluut. Het is een knalfeest."

"Wow, je moet niet zo snauwen. Wie heeft er in jouw gat gebeten?"

"Ik blijf ten minste trouw aan Harry. Maar jij en Hermelien, jullie spannen samen met de vijand!"

"De vijand, waar heb je het toch over?"

"Hou je maar niet voor de domme. Jij bent hier met Cedric en Hermelien met Kruml."

"En jij ziet Cedric als de vijand? Hij is ook van Zweinstein, hoor. En waar haal je die belachelijke gedachte van die vijanden vandaan? Neemt toch die rivaliteit niet zo serieus. Wie was hier trouwens de gene die zijn beste vriend in de steek liet?"

"Oh, loop naar de maan! En neem die schone jongen van je ook mee!"

Ron stond woedend op en verliet het tafeltje. Hoe kon hij zo denken over Cedric. Hij had niets misdaan. Waarom was Ron zo tegen hem?

"Je moet je niets aantrekken van Ron. Hij is gewoon kwaad op zichzelf dat hij Hermelien niet eerder had gevraagd. Hij is jaloers."

"Ik weet het. Maar het maakte me gewoon woest dat hij dat durft zeggen tegen me. Hij moet zich niet afreageren op mij omdat hij een stomme fout heeft begaan. De vijand… Wat een onzin!"

"Ja, nu wil ik wel eens weten hoe dat nu zit tussen jou en Cedric. Jullie hebben elkaar nog geen moment gelost vanavond tot en met nu. Hoe zit dat nu?"

"Wel, we zijn een koppel."

"Dat had ik zelf ook wel door. Maar hoe lang al?"

"Niet kwaad worden. Al sinds hij verkozen werd tot kampioen."

"Zo lang al! En je zegt me niets!"

"Ik wou het tegen niemand zeggen. We wilden er geen helsa rond maken. Cedric was een schoolkampioen en ze zouden hem de hele tijd in de gaten houden. Hij wilde me beschermen tegen de spotlights. Het spijt me dat ik het je niet eerder heb verteld."

"Zijn er nog anderen die het wisten?"

"Hermelien is er zelf achter gekomen nadat ik eens weg was geweest met Ced. En Ginny. Ik heb het haar vandaag verteld anders zou ze me niet geholpen hebben met mijn haar. Waarom denk je dat ik er zo uit zie? Ik zou dat zelf niet gedaan kunnen hebben." Harry lachte bij deze commentaar.

"Ben ik vergeven?"

"Natuurlijk ben je vergeven. Hoe kan ik nu lang boos blijven op je. Je heb niets verkeerds gedaan. Het was goed dat Cedric je uit de spotlights hield. Ik zou dat zeker moeten begrijpen. Je moet me nu wel voorstellen aan hem."

"Aan wie moet ze je voorstellen?" zei Cedric achter hen met twee glazen punch in zijn handen.

"Als je over de duivel spreekt. Hoe wist, Cedric?" Harry reikte Cedric de hand.

"Uitstekend. Amuseer je een beetje?"

"Ach, dit is niet echt iets voor mij."

"Je moet het eens proberen. Laat je eens gaan. Je bent al de hele avond aan die stoel vastgeplakt. Ik had hier nog eentje die zo dacht. Maar ik heb haar toch zover gekregen om haar eens te laten gaan. En nu lijkt ze niet meer te kunnen stoppen."

"Droom jij maar verder. Ik ben al eens blij dat ik kan zitten."

"Geef het maar toe, you love it!"

"Oké, ik denk dat ik hier overbodig ben geworden. Ik ga er maar eens vandoor." zei Harry.

Hij maakte aanstalten om te vertrekken maar Kristen hield hem tegen.  
"Nee, Harry. Ga nog niet weg. Ik zal hem wel kalm houden."

"Nee, Kris. Ik ga maar eens op zoek naar Ron. Zien of hij nog niet het kasteel heeft afgebroken. Ced, ik wil nog wel zeggen. Zorg goed voor haar. Als je haar durft te kwetsen, zul je met mij te maken krijgen."  
Cedric moest alle moeite doen om zijn lach in te houden en een enorme bloos verscheen op Kristens wangen.

"Oké, bedankt voor de waarschuwing. Ik zal ze verzorgen als een prinsesje."

"Dan is het goed. Dan ben ik er eens vandoor."

Harry liep weg richting de hal. Hij was nog maar pas weg toen Cedric in de lach schoot. Kristen gaf hem een stoot in zijn buik.

"Stop ermee. Hij is gewoon erg beschermend over mij. Hij is de enige die het kan doen."

"Ik weet het maar het blijft grappig."

"Oh, gij zot."

"Kom schatteke. We gaan de dansvloer weer onveilig maken."

"Is er een manier om hier onderuit te komen?"

Cedric lachte. Hij kuste Kristen snel op de mond en trok haar richting dansvloer.  
"Absoluut niet. Ik moet de gasten nog tonen dat jij enkel en alleen van mij bent."

Kristen kon een lach niet bedwingen en liet zich nogmaals opnemen in de dansende menigte.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 : the 2° task

Het was de dag van de tweede opdracht.  
Cedric was volledig voorbereid. Hij wist perfect wat hem te doen stond. Gewoon zijn bezwering opzeggen, het meer rond zwemmen en zijn voorwerp weer terug brengen. Deze opdracht vond hij niet zo beangstig als de vorige. Hij vond er zelfs niets aan. Enkel wat rondzwemmen en iets zoeken.  
Enkel had hij zijn kop al een paar keer gebroken over welk object ze zouden genomen hebben van hem. Hij had al aan van alles gedacht: zijn bezemsteel, een kledingstuk, het uurwerk dat hij van zijn grootvader had gekregen... Maar die voorwerpen had hij nog in zijn bezit.  
Cedric nam vlug een verkwikkende douche en ging naar de grote zaal om nog vlug iets te eten. Hij had iets langer geslapen zodat hij in topvorm zou zijn om even te gaan zwemmen( ondanks het koude weer).

Aangekomen in de grote zaal zag hij nog een paar maten van hem aan de Huffelpuf tafel zitten. Cedric keek even of hij Kristen zag maar ze was nergens te bespeuren ondanks dat Harry nog aan de tafel zat, heel alleen. 'Dat is vreemd. Normaal zouden zijn vrienden toch bij hem zitten.' dacht Cedric. Hij ging bij Thomas, Scott en Peter gaan zitten. Echt veel honger had hij niet maar om toch iets binnen te hebben, nam hij een paar sneetjes toast.

"Zeg, hebben jullie al Kristen gezien vandaag?" vroeg Cedric aan zijn vrienden.

"Sorry Ced. We hebben haar niet meer gezien sinds gisterenmiddag. Was ze niet bij jou nog gisteren?"

"Ja maar toen moest ze naar professor Anderling gaan. En sindsdien heb ik haar niet meer gezien. Dat is vreemd."

"Maak je maar geen zorgen. Ze zal wel weer tevoorschijn komen. Je kent haar toch. En trouwens, vandaag zal ze zich wel niet te lang verstoppen. Ze zal wel komen om je te supporteren. Of toch tenminste voor Harry."

Ze keken allemaal nog eens naar Harry die nog altijd eenzaam zijn eten aan het benuttigen was.

"Vind je het niet vreemd dat Harry daar zomaar alleen zit. Ron en Hermelien zijn nergens te bespeuren." vroeg Cedric.  
Zijn vrienden leken niet echt geïnteresseerd en haalden gewoon even hun schouders op.

Na zijn eten te hebben opgegeten, ging hij even naar Harry die nu het gezelschap had gekregen van een andere Griffoendor. Marcel was waarschijnlijk zijn naam.

"Hey Harry. Ik wou je nog succes wensen voor vandaag."

Harry keek op van zijn nog onaangeroerd bord.  
"Bedankt, Cedric. Ook jij veel succes."

"Zeg, heb jij nog Kristen gezien vandaag of gisteren?"

"Nee, ik heb ze gisteren nog gezien maar toen was ze bij jou. Sindsdien heb ik haar niet meer gezien. Heb jij toevallig Hermelien of Ron gezien?"

"Nee, het spijt me. Ik heb ze niet gezien… Ze lijken wel alle drie van de aardbol verdwenen te zijn."

Harry leek niet echt op zijn gemak. Hij leek eerder bezorgd.  
"Is alles wel in orde, Harry? Je ziet er erg bleek uit."

"Nee, het gaat wel. Maar ik vind het erg raar dat zowel Ron, Hermelien als Kristen plotseling verdwenen zijn sinds gisteren. Vind je dat niet vreemd! Stel je daar geen vragen over! Ron's bed is nooit beslapen geweest. En ook, ik moet straks nog eens iets gaan zoeken in een koud, diep meer met ik weet niet wat allemaal erin. Anders gaat alles goed."

Het bleef even stil tussen Cedric en Harry.  
"Het spijt me, Cedric. Ik ben gewoon zenuwachtig voor die opdracht. En ik wou dat mijn vrienden hier waren. Ik snap gewoon niet waar ze zouden kunnen zijn."

Harry zuchtte en legde zijn hoofd tussen zijn armen op de tafel. Cedric had medelijden met zijn jonge vriend. Zijn drie beste vrienden waren nergens te vinden en hij moest nog eens meedoen aan een toernooi waar hij zelf nooit vrijwillig aan zou deelnemen.

"Maak je geen zorgen, Harry. Alles komt goed. Ze zullen wel komen opdagen. En die opdracht zal ook wel lukken. Je bent Harry Potter. Met jouw mazzel lukt alles wel."

Harry moest hierbij wel even grinniken.  
"Daar kan je eens gelijk in hebben. Bedankt, Cedric."

"Geen probleem, maat. Ik ga er maar eens vandoor. Als je Kristen weer vindt, zeg je haar dan dat ik haar zoek."

Harry gaf hem een gemeende knik en Cedric ging toen richting het meer. Maar ergens in zijn gedachten had hij niet zo'n goed gevoel. 'Waar was Kirsten toch naar toe?'

...

Cedric stond klaar op de dokken in het midden van het meer. Vele supporters en fans waren bijeen gekomen om hem te aanmoedigen. Maar nergens was Kristen te bespeuren. Cedric begon zich nu wel erg ongerust te maken. Ze zou toch zeker vandaag niet komen opdagen. Harry was ook aangekomen maar ook hij leek zich niet op zijn gemak te voelen. Plots weerklonk de stem van Perkamentus over heel het zwarte meer.

"Geachte dames en heren, jongens en meisjes. Welkom bij de tweede opdracht van het toverschooltornooi. Vanmorgen werden er van elke kampioen iemand dierbaars ontnomen. Ze hebben nu precieus één uur te tijd om hun dierbare terug te vinden."

Het sloeg bij Cedric in als een bom. IEMAND DIERBAARS! Ze hadden Kristen weg genomen van hem! Ze hadden haar in het zwarte meer gestoken!

"Kampioenen, op uw plaatsen. Start!"

Een kanonschot ging af en Cedric sprong in vliegende vaart het meer in. Hij lette niet op de andere deelnemers. Het enige waar hij nu aan dacht, was Kristen. Hoe durfde ze haar in dit ijskoude meer te steken! Nu snapte hij waarom zowel Kirsten, Ron en Hermelien verdwenen waren vanmorgen. Het waren alle drie schatten voor de kampioenen.  
Zijn bubbelbolbezwering had perfect gewerkt en nu kon hij rustig in en uit ademen onder water. C  
edric baande zich een weg door het meer op zoek naar Kristen. Hij had maar een uur om haar weer veilig terug te brengen naar de oppervlakte. Maar nu besefte hij pas dat het niet zo gemakkelijk zou worden. Het meer was gigantisch groot. Ze kon overal verstopt zitten. En wat Harry vanmorgen ook vermelde, begon door te dringen. Het meer zat vol met vreemde waterwezens. Wie weet dat die gevaarlijk kunnen zijn voor mensen.

Cedric begon zich een weg te bannen door een groot wierenrif. Het was aards stil onderwater. Het enige wat hij kon horen was zijn eigen ademhaling en zijn bewegingen in het water zelf. Ook erg veel kon hij niet zien. Het was erg donker zo diep onder water. Af en toe zag hij een vis of twee voorbij zwemmen. Maar verder zag hij enkel rotsblokken en zeewieren. Van de andere kampioenen had hij nog geen spoor gezien. Een beetje op zijn ongemakken zwom Cedric verder tussen de wieren.

Plotseling voelde hij iets rond zijn been vasthechten en hij werd met een harde ruk nog diep het meer ingetrokken. Cedric probeerde zich los te wrikken van dat ding maar het bleef zich vastklampen aan zijn been. Cedric kon met veel moeite onderscheiden wat dat ding was die vast zat aan zijn been.  
Het was een wierling, een klein inktvisachtig diertje. Een erg vervelend wezen. Cedric probeerde met man en macht die wierling van zich af te schudden. Zonder veel resultaat. Alsof het nog niet erg genoeg was, kwamen er nog drie wierlingen te voorschijn en die klampten zich ook aan hem vast. Hij moest hier weg raken. Kristens leven lag in zijn handen. Met veel moeite (een wierling had zich vast gehecht aan zijn armen) kon Cedric zijn toverstok bereiken. Met één krachtige zwaai vuurde hij Relascio op één van de wierlingen. Hij werd knal in zijn lichaam geraakt en liet Cedric direct los. De andere hadden ook niet echt zin om zo'n vuurschot te ontvangen en lieten Cedric ook snel los en verdwenen weer in de wieren.  
Na eindelijk die wierlingen kwijt geraakt te zijn, kon hij zijn tocht weer veder zetten. Hij had een heleboel tijd verloren door die onverwachtse bemoeienis. Hij had nog 20 minuten te tijd om Kirsten te vinden. Een tijdje later hoorde Cedric plots een gezang ergens verderop. Het was gelijkaardig aan het gezang vanuit dat gouden ei.

'Ik ben op de juiste weg. Hou vol Kristen' dacht Cedric. Hij zette nog wat extra kracht in zijn benen en zwom richting het gezang.  
Eens uit de wieren gekomen zag Cedric een soort oude, vervallen stad midden in het meer. Rondom zwommen er meermensen heen en weer. Ze leken niet echt bepaald op de sprookjesachtige creaturen uit hun boeken. Ze hadden meer een visachtig uiterlijk en in plaats van prachtig lang haar hadden ze meer slangachtige slierten op hun hoofd. Ergens op een van de hoogste gebouwen leken er vier gedaante te zweven. Ze werden ook bewaakt door een heleboel meermannen.

Cedric zwom richting het gedaanten. Toen hij dichterbij kwam, zag hij Ron, Hermelien en een jonger meisje daar vastgebonden aan een rots.  
En helemaal het verste hing zijn Kristen. Haar lange bruine haren zweefde langzaam rond haar gezicht en haar ogen waren gesloten. Ze leek in slaap te zijn en geen last te hebben van al zo lang onder water te zitten. Harry was al aangekomen en bleef rondwentelen tussen Ron en Hermelien.  
Cedric maakte zijn weg vlug naar Kristen en scheurde het touw rond haar voet los. Hij nam haar vast en maakte aanstalten om te vertrekken. Maar Harry bleef daar maar treuzelen. Cedric gaf teken aan Harry dat hij zich moest haasten door even te tikken op zijn horloge. Hij had niet veel tijd meer. Cedric draaide zich om en zwom zo snel dat hij kon met Kirsten terug naar de oppervlakte.

Eenmaal boven het water leek Kristen wakker te worden. Ze begon tegen te stribbelen en te hoesten. Ze leek even niet te beseffen wat er gebeurd was.

"Kristen, rustig. Het is voorbij."riep Cedric.

Hij nam Kristen stevig beet en zwom met haar naar één van de tribunes. Daar aangekomen hielpen zijn vrienden hem en Kirsten uit het water en werden er direct warme handdoeken over hem gegooid.

"Ced, je bent de eerste! Je hebt het echt fantastisch gedaan, maat!" riep Thomas hem toe.

"Echt geweldig, Cedric." riep een enthousiaste Scott.

Cedric smeet hen een gemeende glimlach toe maar ondertussen was hij opzoek naar Kristen. Ze zat ergens verderop bij mevrouw Plijster.  
Ze zat enorm te trillen en haar lippen en wangen waren blauw getint. Ze zag er niet al te best uit. Cedric wurmde zich tussen de vele verzorgers en een zeer ongeruste Fleur naar Kristen. Eenmaal bij haar nam hij haar stevig vast en drukte hij haar zo dicht mogelijk tegen zijn borstkas.

"Is alles goed met je, schat? Je was zo ongerust over je. Ik kon je maar niet vinden. En de stomme Wierlingen lieten me gewoon niet met rust."

Kristen tilde haar hoofd langzaam op en lachte lichtjes naar Cedric.  
"Alles is goed, Ced. Ik ben gewoon wat onderkoelt. Dat is alles. Mevrouw Plijster heeft me al een sapje gegeven tegen de koude. Maak je geen zorgen."

Bij deze woorden ontspande Cedric zich al iets meer. Kristen nam hem nog iets dichter bij haar.

"Je hebt het trouwens geweldig gedaan. Je bent de eerste die terug kwam met zijn 'object'."zei Kristen met een nogal klein stemmetje.

"Ik ben gewoon opgelucht dat ik je weer in mijn armen heb. Ik heb de hele morgen naar je gezocht. Maar je was 'weer' eens nergens te bespeuren. En Harry had je ook nergens gezien. En op de koop toe waren Ron en Hermelien ook verdwenen. Het leek wel een gekkenhuis."

"Had je dan echt niet kunnen vermoeden dat ze ons in het meer zouden gesteken? Als zowel ik, Ron en Hermelien verdwenen waren. Ik ben je vriendin, Ron is Harry's beste vriend en Hermelien is met Kruml naar het bal geweest. Zie je de connecties niet?"

Cedric leek even wat verlegen te zijn over dat feit. Had hij niet zo zitten te freaken, had hij dat wel geweten.

"Het spijt me, leeuwtje. De enige waar ik toen aan dacht, was jij. Het moet me ontglipt zijn. Maar nu je het zo allemaal zegt, klinkt het logisch." Kristen moest daar wel mee lachen en snel lachte Cedric mee. Hij merkte wel nog altijd op dat Kristen nog steeds wat blauw was op haar lippen en wangen.

"Heb je nog altijd koud?"

"Het is al wat beter maar mijn lippen en oren hebben nog altijd wat koud." Cedric grinnikte.

"Ik heb daar wel een oplossing voor."

Hij boog zich een beetje naar voren en kuste Kristen lichtjes op de mond.  
Haar lippen waren echt ijs maar dan ook ijskoud. Hij probeerde ze wat op te warmen door met zijn tong zachtjes langs haar lippen te glijden. Kristen leek dit wel de appreciëren want ze begon zich meer te ontspannen in zijn omhelzing en begon ook iets krachtiger te kussen. Iedere keer als Cedric Kristen kuste, voelde hij een soort warmtebron borrelen in het binnenste van zijn lichaam. Het voelde altijd zo goed. Maar nu bleek het ook een extra voordeel te hebben. Ze was zijn persoonlijke verwarmertje.

Opeens hoorde ze opnieuw een groot gejuich. Kruml was ook gearriveerd met Hermelien.

"Ik denk dat we beter plaats maken voor Kruml en Hermelien zodat ze ook zich kunnen opwarmen."

Kristen knikte en gingen iets verder gaan staan zodat Kruml en Hermelien beter toegang hadden tot mevrouw Plijster. Hermelien kwam bij hun staan nadat ze ook een paar handdoeken rond haar had gewikkeld.  
"Proficiat Cedric. Je hebt echt goed gedaan. Is Harry al aangekomen?"

Cedric keek Hermelien verbaasd aan.  
"Is hij dan nog altijd niet hier? Ik heb hem beneden gezien. Hij was al voor mij bij de gijzelingen. Ik versta niet waarom hij er nog altijd niet zou zijn."

Hermelien leek niet echt tevreden met dat antwoord. Ze begon lichtjes te panikeren.  
"Hoe bedoel je 'Hij was daar al voor jou'?"

"Hij was daar gewoon. Hij leek niet te kunnen kiezen wie hij moest meenemen. Hij zat telkens te treuzelen tussen jou en Ron."

Hermelien ging vlug terug naar de rand van de tribunes en zat angstig te wachten tot er weer iemand tevoorschijn zou komen. Kristen leek ook niet meer op haar gemak. Ze zat weer gespannen op de schoot van Cedric

"Harry zal wel snel komen. Maak je geen zorgen."

"Makkelijker gezegd dan gedaan."

En inderdaad na een klein maar zenuwslopend tijdje verscheen Ron en Fleurs zusje aan de oppervlakte ietsje later gevolgd door een uitgeputte Harry. Hermelien en Kristen vlogen om Harry af en namen hem allebei stevig vast.  
"Doe me dat nooit meer aan, jij idioot!" riep Kristen.

Cedric kon een lach niet onderdrukken. Als Kristen haar zorgen maakte, kon ze soms haar emoties nogal vreemd uitdrukken. Niet veel later weergalmde de stem van Perkamentus over het terrein.

"Hier komen de scores van de kampioen. Mevrouw Delacour maakte gebruik van een bubbelbolspreuk maar kon helaas niet voorbij de wierlingen komen. Daarom geven we haar 25 punten.  
Meneer Diggory gebruikte eveneens deze bezwering en kwam als eerste terug met zijn schat. Hiervoor krijgt hij 47 punten."

Een enorm gejuich weerklonk over de tribunes.  
"Meneer Kruml maakte gebruik van een gedaanteverwisseling die niet volledig was. Maar desondanks was het effectief en hij kwam als tweede aan. Hij ontvangt 40 punten.  
Meneer Potter maakte geslaagd gebruik van Kieuwwier maar kwam als laatste terug.  
Maar de meermensen hebben mij vermeld dat meneer Potter als eerste bij de vermiste personen was en hij heel die tijd daar blijf zodat hij zeker was dat alle mensen veilig waren. De meeste juryleden zijn dan er dan mee eens dat Harry 45 punten verdiend. Op basis van moed en karakter."

Het publiek barste uit en overal begonnen mensen te applaudisseren en juichen voor Harry.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 : Cho's trap

Kristen was opgelucht dat de tweede opdracht voorbij was.  
Eerst was ze een beetje sceptisch geweest over het feit dat de objecten die de kampioenen moesten zoeken mensen waren. Maar er zat wel een logica in. Die mensen zouden erg gemist worden en het maakte de opdracht des te spannender.  
Cedric liet de volgende dagen Kristen geen moment uit zijn gezichtsveld verdwenen. De ervaring in het meer had hem nog eens dubbel zo beschermend gemaakt over haar.

"Waarom loop je toch als een schoothondje achter mij aan? Ik moet niet altijd je bij me hebben." had Kristen een dag eens gezegd.

"Gewoon, ik wil bij je zijn, voor altijd. Dat gevoel dat ik kwijt kon spelen, was een ware marteling voor me."

"Ik begrijp het. Maar je moet je niet ongerust maken. Ik kan degelijk alleen mijn boterhammen smeren en naar mijn klassen gaan zonder dat ik een tussenstop moet maken in de ziekenboeg."

Sindsdien was Cedric zijn gemoedstoestand gekalmeerd en liep alles op rolletjes.  
Kristen genoot ervan om zich niet meer te moeten verschuilen met Cedric. Iedere morgen spraken ze af in de hal en ontbeten ze samen. Een keer aan de Griffoendor tafel en een keer bij de Huffelpufs. Ze kon het goed vinden met Cedric's vrienden.  
Vooral Thomas leek haar een vriendelijke gast. Vaak had hij heel interessante dingen te vertellen en leek ook graag te luisteren naar de verhalen die zij dan vertelde. Scott was meer een verleider. Alles wat nog maar een rok droeg of een beetje van een boezem vertoonde, ging hij achter na als een jager op zijn prooi. Cedric had veel met Scott meegemaakt en hem vaak uit de penarie geholpen wanneer hij weer eens te ver was gegaan. Maar Kirsten was blij dat ze goed overeen kwam met zijn vrienden.

En gelijkwijs kon Cedric het goed vinden mat haar vrienden.  
Harry had Ced snel aanvaardt in de groep en Hermelien leek tevreden te zijn dat al dat gedoe van verstoppen achter de rug was. Ginny was in de wolken dat Cedric soms aan onze tafel at. Ze vond het zo'n lekker ding. Meestal als hij er was, zei ze niet veel (wat wel ongewoon was bij haar). De hele tijd staarde ze hem aan en had ze de grootste moeite om haar gegiechel onder controle te houden. In het begin was het bijna niet te harden en moest Kirsten ingrijpen. Na een goede babbel had Ginny het door en kon ze zich (redelijk) gedragen wanneer Ced in de buurt was.  
Enkel Ron was niet echt happig op Cedric. Hij had zijn excuses al aangeboden aan Kristen. Maar ergens dacht ze nog altijd dat Ron Cedric als een soort indringer zag.

Zij en Cedric waren nu het hotste koppel op Zweinstein en vele meisjes hadden in het begin er wat moeite mee.  
Kristen had zich verwacht aan een beetje neerbuigende blikken. Vele zagen Cedric als hun ideale man. Met zijn lengte, donkere haren, diepe grijze ogen en goddelijke glimlach lag bijna ieder meisje van school aan zijn voeten. Maar nu was hij bezet en velen konden dat eerste niet goed verdragen. Kristen kreeg veel dreigbrieven of sommige kwamen persoonlijk zeggen dat ze Cedric met rust moest laten. Maar Kristen leek zich niet echt te storen aan het radeloze gedrag van de meisjes. Na een paar weken leken ze toch te snappen dat ze hem niet zou laten vallen. En ze konden ook zien dat hij gelukkig was met Kristen. Dus lieten ze haar na een tijdje met rust.  
Maar eentje leek het na maanden nog niet door hebben dat Cedric Kristen nooit zou verlaten. Cho kon het gewoon niet opkroppen. Ze had haar ogen laten vallen op Cedric en ze zou niet rusten tot hij van haar was. Ze hield het koppel de hele tijd in de gaten en zorgde vaak voor afleidingen zodat Cedric en Kristen uit elkaar moesten. Maar al haar kleine verstrooiingen konden het paar niet afzwakken en Cho was met de dagen wanhopiger en wanhopiger. Ze had er genoeg van. Hij zou van haar worden.  
...

Cedric en Harry waren op weg naar het kasteel. Ze hadden juist te horen gekregen wat de laatste opdracht zou worden. Een doolhof met daarin de beker verstopt. Maar het was niet zo makkelijk als het klonk. Het labyrint zou worden gevuld met verschillende obstakels en mystieke wezens. Hagrid zou daarvoor zorgen en dat voorspelde niet veel goeds.

"En, zie je het zitten?" vroeg Cedric aan Harry.

"We zullen wel zien. Ik ben benieuwd wat ze in het doolhof gaan steken."

"Hagrid en zijn liefde voor vreemde dieren kennende. Dat voorspelt niets goeds."

"Ja, hopelijk geen schroeistaartige skreeft of een Mantichore"

"Nee, liefst niets van dat soort." De jongens waren ondertussen al aan het kasteel gekomen.  
"Ik ben er eigenlijk vandoor. Ik heb met Kristen afgesproken in de uilenvleugel."

"In de uilenvleugel? Is dat niet een rare plaats om af te spreken?"

"Ja, ik weet het. Maar ze heeft me een briefje gestuurd om te vragen om naar daar te komen. Dus ik ga. Zij is de baas."

"Oh, arme jongen. Je ligt al helemaal onder de sloef."

" Wat kan ik er aan doen? Ze is een griffoendor. Die hebben graag de leiding. Nogal bazige types."

"Jaja, het is al goed. Braaf zijn, dat ik geen klachten hoor."

"Tuurlijk, ik zie je later wel."

...

Cedric stond nu al 15 minuten te wachten op Kristen. Ze was laat, anders is ze dat nooit. Cedric begon zich weer eens op te jagen. 'Er was niets gebeurd. Ze is misschien iemand tegen gekomen. Ja, dat zal het zijn.' dacht hij in zichzelf. Opeens hoorde hij de deur kraken en iemand binnen komen. Hij draaide zich vlug om zijn geliefde in zijn armen te sluiten maar bleef verbaasd staan. Het was niet Kristen die was binnengekomen. Het was Cho.

"Hey, Cho. Hoe gaat het met je? Ik heb je al een tijdje niet meer gesproken."

"Nu gaat alles prima met me. Uitstekend zelfs." antwoordde Cho terwijl ze stilletjes de deur sloot.

" Dat is fijn om te horen. Zeg, heb jij toevallig Kristen niet gezien? We zouden hier afspreken."

"Nee, ik denk dat ze te druk bezig is met Harry."

"Hoe bedoel je 'bezig met Harry?"

"Komaan, Cedric. Ben je soms blind? Zie je dan niet hoe die twee met elkaar omgaan. Hoe ze naar elkaar kijken. Die twee zijn over hun oren verliefd op elkaar."

"Waar haal je die onzin vandaan? Kristen voelt niets voor Harry. Alleen vriendschap. Ze zijn als broer en zus voor elkaar."

"Dat is wat ze je wijs maken. Maar ik weet wel beter. Ik heb ze wel gezien in de bib, en de serres en in het bos. Ze kon gewoon niet van hem blijven."

"Dat lieg je maar!"

"Oh Cedric. Ik wou dat het waar was. Maar ik ben niet aan het liegen. Maar wees nu eens eerlijk. Is het niet beter zo? Ze is zo anders dan jij. Ze is een kleine, koppige Griffoendor die trouwens drie jaar jonger is dan jij. Is dat niet een te groot leeftijdsverschil. En ze is dan nog eens geen heks met zuiver bloed. Ze komt van dreuzelouders! Je zou beter iemand nemen die beter bij jou past qua leeftijd en persoonlijkheid. Iemand zoals… ik."

"Ik heb er genoeg van! Ik wil dat je me gerust laat Cho. Ik hou van Kristen en daarmee uit! Wanneer ga je dat eens door hebben? Ik ga nu."  
Cedric wilde de uilenvleugel verlaten mar merkte dat de deur gesloten was.

"Alohomora"schreeuwde hij.  
Maar de deur ging niet open. Hij probeerde het nogmaals maar nog steeds geen beweging.

"Het geeft geen zin, Cedric. Ik heb de deur met een speciale spreuk gesloten. Alleen ik kan die nog openen." Cedric draaide zich woedend naar Cho toe.

"Cho, laat me er nu onmiddellijk uit!"

"Pas als je eindelijk toegeeft dat je van mij houdt en niet van dat miezerige serpent van een modderbloedje!"

"Hoe durf je haar zo te noemen!"

"Ik hou van je, Cedric. Dat heb ik altijd al gedaan. Ik zou helemaal voor jou zijn. Je zou me niet moeten delen met een ander. Kristen zal nooit volledig van jou zijn. Ze houdt je gewoon aan het lijntje. Ze zegt misschien dat ze van je houd. Maar dat is een leugen! Haar hart behoort aan Harry toe, dat heeft het altijd gedaan! Ze is niet goed voor je."

"Cho,ik vraag het je nog één keer. Laat me gaan!"

"Nee, je ben van mij!" En Cho stortte zich op Cedric, gooide haar armen rond zich nek en crashte haar lippen ruw op zijn mond.

Een enorme knal was te horen en Cedric viel voorover met Cho nog altijd vastgeplakt aan zijn lichaam.

"Laat mijn vriendje met rust!"schreeuwde een woedende maar toch bekende stem.  
Cedric probeerde op te staan maar Cho hield zich wanhopig vast aan hem. Hij kreeg bijna geen adem meer. Met een ferme windruk werd Cho van Cedric weggeblazen en kon hij eindelijk weer vrij ademen. Hij keek op en zag een beangstigend tafereel.

Kristen stond in de deuropening, laaiend van woede. Haar ogen straalde niet die lieve, schattige vriendelijkheid meer uit. Woede, razernij, walging stond er op haar gezicht te lezen. Haar ogen spoten bijna letterlijk vuur. Kristen strekte haar hand uit en met een windvlaag vloog Cho de lucht in. Een gigantische wervelstorm leek zich in de kleine uilenvleugel te ontwikkelen. Kristens haren vlogen wild in het rond maar haar blik week niet af van het angstige gezicht van Cho.

"Hoe durf je, jij achterbaks wicht! Hoe durf je hem van mij af te pakken! Hoe durf je te doen alsof je mij bent en hem te lokken naar hier!"

"Ik had jou toch opgesloten?"

"Dat is correct. Helaas wist jij niets af van mijn 'speciale talenten.'"

De stroom ging liggen en Cho viel met een klap op de grond.

"Ik waarschuw je. Kom nog één keer tussen mij en Cedric en ik zweer het je. Het zal het laatste zijn wat je zal doen."

Cho leek echt niet van ophouden weten.  
"Wat ga je dan doen, modderbloedje? Weer eens het laten waaien?"zei ze arrogan. 'Wist ze dan echt niet tegen wie ze bezig was?' dacht Cedric

Kristen lachte gemeen. "Niet echt, nee."

Plots hapte Cho naar lucht. Haar hele gezicht begon blauw te worden en Cho begon liters water uit te spugen. Ze was aan het stikken. Kristen keek alleen maar toe, een sluwe lach gebeiteld op haar gezicht. Cedric voelde zich echt bang op dat moment. Hij had Kristen nog nooit zo gezien. Nu wist hij wat voor krachten ze bezat en welke impact het kon hebben. Cho probeerde nog altijd vurig naar lucht te happen. Opeens hield het op en snakte Cho naar adem.  
Maar de marteling was nog niet gedaan. Een enorme vlammenzee begon omhoog te stijgen uit de grond. Het vormde een cirkel rondom Cho. Cho schreeuwde het uit van angst. De vlammen werden steeds groter tot ze bijna het plafond raakten. En plots was alles verdwenen.  
Cho lag een bolletje gedraaid op de grond, snikkend van angst. Kristen stapte op haar af en tilde haar kin naar haar op.

" Ik kan dus niet alleen het laten waaien. Ik stel voor dat je ons met rust laat en dat je aan niemand verteld wat je hier gezien hebt. Dan zal er niets met je gebeuren. Geloof mij maar, ik ben een vrouw van mijn woord. Dus doe gewoon wat ik zeg en alles komt goed. Maak nu dat je weg komt."  
Bij deze woorden snelde Cho de uilenvleugel uit en keek niet meer achter zich.

Het was een hele tijd stil. Kristen had nog altijd hem niet aangekeken. Ze staarde naar de grond met haar ogen dicht. Cedric wist niet echt meteen wat te doen.

"Het spijt me, Cedric."fluisterde Kristen zachtjes. Eerst dacht Cedric dat ze niets gezegd had maar toen bewoog haar lippen opnieuw.

"Het spijt me echt. Ik weet niet wat me bezielde. Ik was zo kwaad, maar zo kwaad. Ze heeft nooit kunnen verdragen dat ik bij jou was. En dat ze zo'n smerige grap uithaalde met me. Ik kon het niet meer verdagen."

Voor de eerste keer keek Kristen Cedric aan. Haar blik leek gekweld en doordrenk met tranen. Het deed pijn haar zo te zien.

"Ben je nu bang van me? Ben je nu zo verafschuwt dat je niets meer met me te maken wilt hebben?"

"Nee, ik ben niet bang van je" zei hij zachtjes terwijl hij opstond en stilletjes naar haar toe liep.

"Nochtans is dat de normaalste reactie. De mensen uit JoliMaisons waren doodsbang van me toen ze mij zo zagen."

"Is dit nog eens gebeurd?" Ze knikte stilletjes.

"Er was een jongen die mij pestte op die school. Hij was een echte bullebak. Iedereen die een beetje anders was, werd wel eens de dupe. Vooral kinderen van dreuzelouders. En op een dag was hij weer eens bezig met zijn tirannie. En het werd me op een moment gewoon te veel. De emmer was overgelopen en ik kon me niet meer inhouden. Zo zijn ze achter mijn krachten gekomen. Die jongen heeft weken in de ziekenboeg gelegen. Ik wist niet wat ik deed, ik had mijn daden niet onder controle. Ik schaam me zo…"

"Nee, leeuwtje. Niet doen. Je was jong toen en je wist niets over je krachten. Je wist niet hoe ze te beheersen. Verwijd jezelf niets."

"Maar vandaag…" Cedric nam Kristen in zijn armen.

"Ik heb je gezien. Je had je krachten onder controle. Je heb Cho geen haar gekrenkt. Je deed haar lijden maar toch wist je wanneer je moest stoppen. Je beheerst je krachten uitmuntend. Vergelijk vandaag niet met wat er vroeger is gebeurd."

"Ik blijf me toch schamen. Dat je nog niet weggevlucht bent, is mij een raadsel."

"Ik zal je nooit alleen laten. Ik wist van je krachten af. Ik heb ze nu gezien. Het is misschien wat beangstigend op het eerste moment maar ik loop niet weg. Ik hou van je, van jou. Van dat kleine Griffoendortje met de speciale gaven. Ik weet nu gewoon dat ik je niet te snel moet kwaad maken."

Kristen lachte in zijn schouder.  
"Je moet het niet belachelijk maken. Ik ben gevaarlijk."

Cedric nam Kristens hoofd in zijn handen en staarde haar aan.  
"Ik vertrouw je. Ik hou van je met heel mijn hart en met alles wat ik heb. Ik laat je niet achter."

En hij leunde dichter naar haar toe en kuste haar zachtjes op de mond. Ze leek zo uitgeput, zo fragiel in zijn armen. Het leek alsof die vrouw van daarjuist iemand heel anders was geweest. Cedric kuste haar heel zachtjes, bang om haar te breken. Maar plots duwde Kristen zich dichter tegen hen aan en slipte ze haar tong in zijn mond. Hij pikte het ritme en de passie van haar kussen vlug op. Zo te zien was ze niet zo uitgeput als hij dacht.

"Ik hou je van je, Ced. ik hou zo intens veel van dat het bijna niet menselijk is." fluisterde ze tegen zijn mond.

"Ik hou ook van jou. Woorden schieten mij te kort om je te vertellen hoeveel je voor mij betekend. Laten we vandaag gewoon vergeten en door gaan met ons leven. Vergeet die trut van een Cho. We reppen hier geen woord meer over. Laten we ons wat meer concentreren op 'jij en ik'."

"Dat lijkt me een uitstekend idee."  
En Kristen nam nogmaals zijn lippen in de hare.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 : the 3° task

Heel de school leek elk moment te kunnen instorten van de zenuwen.  
Het was vandaag de dag van de derde en laatste opdracht.  
Cedric leek wel op eierenschalen te lopen. Hij was op van de zenuwen. Hij zou zo opgelucht zijn als alles voorbij was. Om eerlijk te zijn, had hij er schoon genoeg van. Al die aandacht, roddels en zenuwen; het kon hem gestolen worden. Hij was op weg naar de grote zaal om nog even wat binnen te smokkelen. Hopelijk in kalmte want de laatste paar dagen leek hij geen moment rust te krijgen.  
Zowel hij als Harry kregen continue vragen naar hun kop gesmeten en velen wilden hen nog 'positieve moed' inspreken. Voor Cedric leek het meer hen opsteken tegen elkaar. Hoe vaak hij niet had niet gehoord 'Je bent stukken beter dan Potter.', 'Je gaat de vloer dweilen met Potter.' 'Potter heeft misschien de moed zogezegd. Maar jij hebt de brains en het talent.'  
Het was voor zot van te komen.

Ook Kristen begonnen ze lastig te vallen. Velen wilden weten aan welke kant dat ze stond.  
En anderen wilden te weten komen welke tactieken dat de ene kampioen zou gebruiken. De meeste begonnen haar te bedreigen om één van hen te saboteren. Sommige zouden ook echt alles doen om hun favoriet te laten winnen. Cedric maakte daar vlug een einde aan. Elke persoon die nog iets probeerde bij Kristen, kreeg later 'een hartige woordje' met Cedric en zijn vrienden. Nadat twee Zwadderaars het nog eens probeerde, hadden de meeste wel door dat ze Kristen beter met rust lieten.

Cedric had geluk deze keer. De meeste lieten hem met rust. Zijn ouders waren ook al gearriveerd en zaten ongeduldig te wachten op hem aan de Huffelpuf tafel. Zijn vader althans.

"En zoon. Ben je klaar om vandaag de competitie volledig uit hun schoenen te blazen en die beker te winnen?" vroeg zijn vader enthousiast.

Cedric voelde zich niet echt top maar hij wou zijn vaders humeur niet bederven.  
"Absoluut pa. Ik ben er helemaal klaar voor."

Amos Diggory kon zijn geluk niet op maar Lucy Diggory bekeek haar zoon toch wat betwijfelend aan. Zijn moeder had een soort zesde zintuig zodat ze de gemoedstoestand van Cedric makkelijk kon aanvoelen. Zijn moeder kon hij altijd heel moeilijk bedotten. Cedric keek zijn moeder aan en probeerde duidelijk te maken dat alles wel in orde zou komen.  
Lucy zuchtte gewoon en leek zich bij de situatie neer te leggen.  
Terwijl zijn vader aan iedereen die het horen wilde, het naderende succes van zijn zoon verkondigde, probeerde Cedric nog het laatste van zijn ontbijt te benuttigen. Hij was niet zo zeer op de lovende woorden van zijn vader aan het letten. Hij zocht met man en macht naar Kristen. Ze was nergens te bespeuren aan de Griffoendor tafel en ook niet in de inkomhal. Normaal zou ze rond dit uur al lang moeten aan het ontbijten zijn. Maar Cedric kon enkel Harry en Ron zien zitten aan hun tafel. 'Toch wel vreemd.' dacht Cedric.

Een hele tijd bleef Cedric ongeduldig wachten en hield hij de ingang goed in de gaten. En plots dook er in de ingang een bekend bruin kopje tevoorschijn. Kristen en Hermelien waren aangekomen en gingen richting Harry en Ron. Cedric kon Kristen wel niet goed zien want Hermelien leek haar af te schermen van de rest van de zaal.  
De hele tijd bleef Cedric Kristen in de gaten houden. Maar ze keek niet één keer op van haar bord. Dus hij kon heel moeilijk haar gezicht zien. Het begon erg irritant te worden voor Cedric. Hij kreeg zo'n raar, ambetant gevoel dat Kristen hem leek te ontwijken. Niet veel later stonden de vier Griffoendors op en verlieten de zaal.  
Maar op het laatste moment keek Kristen op en kon Cedric haar gelaat zien. Ze zag er erg moe uit en haar ogen waren rood en opgezwollen. 'Ze heeft zitten huilen. Er zou toch niets gebeurd zijn?' dacht Cedric. Hij probeerde nog haar in te halen maar ze was alweer eens verdwenen.

...

Hij zat ongeduldig te wachten tot ze hem gingen komen halen om aan de laatste opdracht te beginnen.  
Hij had weken goed getraind en alle mogelijk info opgezocht over spreuken en bezweringen die hem zouden kunnen helpen. Hij was zo klaar als maar kon. Maar hij voelde zich toch niet volledig top. Cedric voelde zich zo zenuwachtig. En Kristen had hij de hele dag niet meer gezien.  
Haar uitdrukking op haar gezicht vanmorgen had een pijnscheut in zijn hart gegeven en hij kon haar maar niet uit haar hoofd krijgen. Nu zat hij zijn kamertje te wachten tot het zo ver was om naar het zwerkbalveld te gaan. Als je het nog een zwerkbalveld kon noemen.  
'Waarom duurt het nog zo lang' dacht Cedric gefrustreerd. Hij zat daar nu al bijna twee uren tot professor Perkamentus hem zou komen halen. Geïrriteerd nam Cedric plaats op een stoel en vroede hij geërgerd door zijn haar. Met een zucht liet hij zijn hoofd versuft steunen in zijn handen.

Opeens hoorde hij een deur zachtjes openen en weer sluiten. 'Eindelijk is het zo ver' dacht Cedric. Maar toen hij opkeek, was het niet de professor die hem aanstaarde. Daar vlak voor de deur stond Kristen heel timide voor hem. Ze keek hem niet aan. Ze staarde naar de grond en zat wat te prutsen met haar pullover. Cedric stond op en liep langzaam naar haar toe. Hij stopte vlak voor haar en keek Kristen aan. Ze verroerde geen centimeter en keek hem nog altijd niet aan. '  
Wat is er toch aan de hand?' dacht Cedric. 'Ze komt hier gewoon binnenwandelen en dan bekijkt ze me niet eens. Er moet iets gebeurd zijn.'  
Heel lichtje tilde Cedric Kristens kin omhoog en keek hij haar recht in de ogen. Ze waren nog altijd rood en gezwollen.

"Wat is er aan de hand, meisje? Is er iets gebeurd? Je bent al de hele dag zo afwezig en je bekeek me niet eens. Leeuwtje, wat is er?" vroeg hij fluisterend.

Kirsten bekeek hem alleen maar en de tranen dwarrelde weer over haar wangen naar beneden. Cedric probeerde die weg te vegen maar ze bleven maar komen. Cedric kon het niet meer aan en nam Kristen in zijn armen. Hij drukte haar stevig tegen zijn borstkas en legde zijn hoofd op de hare. Het was misschien een iets te harde knuffel maar het leek Kristen niet te deren. Ze nam hem even stevig vast en begon nog harder te snikken.

"Alsjeblieft schat, wat is er aan de hand?"

"Ik … ben …zz..o bbang." stotterde Kristen tussen het snikken door.

"Waarom moet je bang zijn? Er gaat echt niets gebeuren met me."

Kristen rukte zich los uit Cedric's omhelzing.  
"DAT WEET JE NIET! Waarom blijf je dat zeggen! Ik heb dit voorgevoel, Cedric! Ik voel dat er iets gaat gebeuren. Ik kan het gewoon niet uit mijn dachten krijgen. En ik blijf maar die dromen hebben!"  
Cedric wist niet echt wat te doen.

"Het zijn gewoon maar dromen."

"NEE,DAT ZIJN ZE NIET, CEDRIC! Ik heb al eens deze dromen gehad. De laatste keer dat ik zo'n voorgevoel had, is mijn grootvader gestorven. Ik droomde over sirenes, autowrakken en gillende mensen. Een paar dagen later is mijn grootvader overleden in een auto-ongeval."

Cedric leek met verstomming geslagen. Ze had hem dit nog nooit verteld.  
"En dat was niet de enige keer dat het gebeurde. Cedric, je moet me geloven. Ik ben niet gek. Alsjeblieft, wees voorzichtig in dat doolhof. Ik weet dat ik je niet meer kan stoppen maar wees toch op je hoede."

De tranen vielen als bakstenen uit haar ogen. Cedric nam haar weer in zijn armen en drukte een lichte kus op haar hoofd.  
" Ik beloof je dat ik voorzichtig zal zijn. Ik heb me goed voorbereid. Maak je geen zorgen. Ik kom heelhuids uit dat labyrint en zal als eerste naar je toe komen."

Kristen was niet volledig overtuigd maar ze begon wat rustiger te worden in zijn armen.  
"Ik hou van je, dat weet je toch?"

Kristen richtte haar hoofd op en keek hem recht in zijn ogen. Haar ogen spraken boekdelen.  
"Natuurlijk weet ik het. Ik hou ook van jou."

...

Het stadium zat letterlijk vol gepropt. Alle leerlingen, docenten, medewerkers van het ministerie, ouders hadden zich verzameld voor de laatste en beslissende uitdaging. Cedric voelde de adrenaline door zijn lijf gieren. Hij stond samen met de andere kampioenen te wachten in een nabij gelegen tentje tot ze permissie kregen om naar de arena te gaan. Hij probeerde zich af te leiden van de taak die hem te wachten stond. Maar niets leek te helpen. Ook was hij bezorgd om Kristen. Ze was zo overtuigd dat er iets ging gebeuren vandaag. Het bezorgde hem kippenvel als hij nog maar aan dacht. Er ging niets gebeuren, het mocht gewoon niet. Maar Kristens paniek had geen windeieren gelegd bij hem.

"Hey, gaat het een beetje?" vroeg een bezorgde Harry.  
Hij zag er ook niet echt top uit. Misschien was Kristen ook al bij hem geweest .  
"Het gaat wel. Gewoon wat nerveus. En, ben je er klaar voor?"

"Zo klaar als het maar kan."lachte hij. Maar het was niet echt een gemeende lach.

"Cedric, ik maak me zorgen om Kristen."

"Is ze bij jou ook komen aandraven met dat verhaal van 'er gaat iets ergs gebeuren'."

"Ja, vanmorgen voor het ontbijt. Ik voel me er echt niet goed bij."

"Geloof je haar?"

"Gewoon, die vastberadenheid. Het geeft me zelf geen al te best gevoel. En wat ze mij allemaal vertelde. Ze heeft al een paar keer eerder gelijk gekregen. Geloof jij haar dan niet?"

"Ik wil het eerlijk gezegd niet geloven. Maar, je hebt aan een kant gelijk. Ik heb ze nog nooit zo zien reageren. "

De beide jongens zuchtten. Wat moesten ze er niet van denken. Cedric wist er geen raad meer mee. Plots gingen de doeken opzij en een zeer enthousiaste meneer Diggory kwam de tent binnen geparadeerd gevolgd professor Perkamentus, Karkarov en mevrouw Mallemour.  
"Zoon, het is zo ver. Ben je klaar om te winnen?"  
Cedric kon wel in de grond zakken. Hij wist dat zijn vader gewoon enthousiast was maar hij kon soms zo overdrijven. De schoolhoofden van de andere twee scholen leken niet echt opgezet met de uitbundige uitspraken van zijn vader.

"Ja, we zullen wel zien."

"Och, komaan niet zo bescheiden. We zullen eens tonen wat voor mannen Diggory's zijn."

Cedric zag erg graag zijn vader maar soms kon hij hem naar de andere kant van de wereld sturen.  
"Amos, ik denk dat we kunnen. Kampioenen, jullie mogen me volgen naar het stadium."  
...

Kristen voelde zich echt niet goed. Die dromen hadden haar echt geen goed gedaan. Al de hele dag liep ze op de toppen van haar tenen. Dat gevoel, dat voorgevoel kon ze maar niet loslaten. Ze had geprobeerd zowel Cedric als Harry te laten stoppen met dit tornooi. Ook al wist ze op voorhand dat het hopeloos was. Ze konden niet stoppen. De vuurbeker staat voor een bindend contract. Het is het tornooi uitspelen of … Kristen jammerde bij deze gedachte. Hermelien had het gehoord.

"Probeer die gedachte van je af te zetten. Er zal niets gebeuren. Perkamentus zal wel voor genoeg bescherming en bewaking gezorgd hebben."

"Ik weet het maar ik kan gewoon dat slechte voorgevoel niet uit mijn hoofd bannen."

"Het komt goed, Kris. Cedric en Harry zijn groot genoeg om zich te kunnen redden."probeerde Ron Kirsten opvrolijken. Kristen lachte lichtjes.

"Bedankt dat jullie hier ook voor mij zijn."

"Altijd,Kris. Kijk, ze zijn daar."riep Hermelien.

Kristen keek snel naar beneden. En inderdaad, Cedric kwam de arena ingestapt bij zijn vader aan zijn zijde. Hij zag er redelijk kalm uit ondanks dat ze wist dat hij vanbinnen kapot ging van de zenuwen. De andere kampioenen kwamen nu ook de arena binnengewandeld. Harry kon niet zo goed zijn zenuwen verbergen. Hij bleef maar met zijn vingers aan zijn T-shirt friemelen en zijn gezicht leek niet echt op happy geplaatst. Perkamentus maande iedereen tot stilte.

"Het moment van de waarheid is aangebroken. De finale van het Toverschooltornooi! Voorlopig delen meneer Diggory en meneer Potter de eerste plaatst."  
Een groot applaus braste uit.

"Gevolgd door meneer Kruml en ten slotte juffrouw Delacour. De laatste opdracht bestaat uit een labyrint gevuld met duistere wezens en lastige obstakels. De beker werd in het labyrint plaatst door professor Dolleman. De opdracht is simpel. De eerste kampioen die de beker bemachtigt is de winnaar."

Perkamentus verzamelde de kampioenen nog even bij zich voor nog een paar laatste woorden en werden toen gevraagd om zich klaar te maken.  
Meneer Diggory gaf zijn zoon nog een bemoedigde knuffel en ging toen bij zijn vrouw gaan zitten.  
Cedric leek de tribune af te zoeken naar iets. 'Ik zit hier, schat' dacht Kristen in zichzelf. En toen kruiste hun blikken elkaar. Cedric lachte haar favoriete glimlach en leek te fluisteren 'I love you'. Kristen fluisterde het terug naar hem en probeerde haar tranen te beheersen. Cedric ging aan zijn vertrekpunt staan en bij het startschot liep hij het doolhof in, verdwijnend in de duisternis.  
'Maak dat je veilig blijf!'

...

Uren waren al verstreken en nog altijd was er geen spoor van Cedric of Harry. Fleur was al een uur geleden binnengekomen, gewond. Ze werd onmiddellijk naar de ziekenboeg gebracht. Gelukkig was het niet al te ernstig. Een half uurtje later vlogen er weer rode stralen vanuit het doolhof in de lucht. Ditmaal was het Kruml die gevonden werd. Hij leek bewusteloos te zijn. Maar nu waren enkel Harry en Cedric nog in het doolhof. En iedere minuut leek veel te traag te gaan voor Kristen.

"Waarom duurt het zolang? Hadden ze niet al lang die beker moeten vinden?"

" Ik weet het niet, Kristen. Ik heb geen enkel idee. Maar jaag je niet teveel op."zei Hermelien.  
Maar haar stem was ook al niet meer zo stabiel als voorheen. Ron leek bijna in slaap te vallen. Tenminste had hij geen last van stress. Waarom duurde het toch zo lang?  
Opeens verscheen er een witte lichtflits binnenin het stadium en twee gedaantes kwamen gevlogen op de grond.

"Ze zijn het. Ze zijn terug!" gilden verschillende mensen rondom Kristen.  
Ze kon een figuur met een rode T-shirt onderscheiden die een beker in zijn handen hield. Het was Harry. Maar hij leek zich rampachtig vast te houden aan iets anders. Iets geels. 'Nee, alsjeblieft nee' dacht Kristen. Ze rechtte zich en begon naar beneden te lopen.

"Kristen wat is er?" vroeg een ongeruste Hermelien achter zich.  
Kristen had geen aandacht voor de vragen van haar vriendin. Ze moest bij hem zijn. Ze moest hem zien. Opeens weerklonk een ijzige gil, die afkomstig was van Fleur. Kristen versnelde haar looppas en kwam aan de onderkant van de ring aan. Meerdere mensen begonnen te roepen en te schreeuwen en Perkamentus probeerde wanhopig Harry weg te trekken van die gedaante. Plots kwam professor Anderling voor Kristen staan.

"Juffrouw Collins, ik denk dat het beter is dat je hier blijft."

"Nee! Ik wil hem zien!"

"Kristen, het is beter van niet."

"Nee, Laat me bij hem!"schreeuwde kristen en ze rukte haar los uit Anderlings greep.  
Ze rende naar het groepje en wurmde zich een weg door de menigte. Uiteindelijk was ze erdoor geraakt. Cedric lag op de grond, doodsstil met de ogen gesloten. Zijn gezicht zag lijkbleek en overal op zijn lichaam waren schrammen en wondjes te zien.  
"NEE, CEDRIC!"

Kristen schreeuwde het uit en liet zich vallen over Cedric's lichaam. Het water vielen als rivieren uit haar ooghoeken. Je kon de tranen niet meer onderscheiden van elkaar. Het o zo mooie weer veranderde een oogomslag. Wolken kwamen tevoorschijn en een enorme regenbui omsingelde het groene landschap. Ze had haar controle verloren. Kristen voelde amper de druppels op haar haren vallen.

"Cedric! Je had het me beloofd! Je ging me nooit verlaten!"

Kristen kroop dichter tegen het bewegingloze lichaam van Cedric aan en nam zijn koude gezicht in haar handen. Ze kon in de verte zijn ouders zien staan. Mevrouw Diggory lag in de armen van haar echtgenoot, beide kapot van verdriet.

"Je hebt het me beloofd! Laat me niet alleen achter! Cedric, ik kan niet zonder je!"

Ze duwde hem dichter tegen haar aan en legde zijn hoofd tegen haar borstkas. Velen probeerde haar weg te krijgen maar ze week geen millimeter van hem.

"Kristen, we moeten hem weg brengen. Laten we hem ten minste naar een droge plaats brengen."

"Hij gaat nergens heen!"

Kristen streelde zijn haren, gezicht, nek. Ieder deel dat ze kon vinden. Haar vindertoppen gleden nogmaals langs zijn hals toen ze plots iets voelde. Een lichte geklop. Eerst dacht ze dat het haar verbeelding was. Ze plaatste nogmaals haar vingers in zijn nek. Nogmaals voelde ze een licht geklop. 'Zijn hart klopt nog, hij leeft nog!'

"Hij leeft nog! Hij leeft nog!"  
Alle mensen verzamelden zich nogmaals rondom hen en brachten de twee naar de ziekenboeg.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Waiting

Cedric lag muisstil in zijn bed in de ziekenboeg. Kristen zat vlak bij hem, nog steeds zijn hand in de hare.  
Ze had nog geen moment van hem geweken. Ze moest er niets van weten om hem nu in de steek te laten. Het was nu al vijf dagen geleden dat ze hem hier hadden binnen gebracht. En nog altijd was hij niet wakker geworden. Harry voelde zich verschrikkelijk schuldig tegenover hem en Kirsten. Nadat hij gered was uit de klauwen van Barto Krenck Jr. ,was hij ook naar de ziekenboeg gebracht en was er een hele drukte ontstaan.  
Voldemort was teruggekeerd! Harry had zijn verrijzenis gezien. Met zijn bloed was Voldemort weer een mens van vlees en bloed geworden. Als je het nog een mens kon noemen. Naar het schijnt leek hij meer op een slang dan op een gewoon mens. Voldemort was van plan om zijn macht weer op te eisen. Hij had zijn dooddoeners opgeroepen om hem weer te volgen. Er waren op die avond niet veel komen opdagen maar hij zou zeker weer een heleboel mensen weer rekruteren. Het was professor Dolleman alias Barto Krenck Jr die ervoor gezorgd had dat Harry moest deelnemen aan het toverschooltornooi. Het was allemaal een opgezet spel!  
Perkamentus was meteen begonnen met verschillende plannen in werking te zetten. Zelfs Sirius was naar het hospitaal gekomen voor Harry te ondersteunen en zijn hulp aan te bieden. Mevrouw Wemel had bijna Sirius vervloekt toen ze hem voor het eerst zag. De ziekenboeg stond in rep en roer. Maar ze wist natuurlijk nog niet dat hij één van de goede was. Nadat alles besproken was, lieten de mensen eindelijk Harry met rust.

Toen de ouders van Cedric even weg waren om iets te gaan bespreken met Perkamentus, was Harry gekomen naar Kristen.

"Het spijt me verschrikkelijk, Kris."

"Het is je schuld niet, Harry. Je kon er niets aan doen."

"Jawel. Had hij nu maar die beker niet vastgenomen, zou hij nooit meegesleurd zijn naar dat kerkhof. Ik had hem moeten wegduwen."

"Je wist toen nog niet dat de beker een viavia was."

"Ik had hem moeten verdedigen die hij gemarteld werd. Ik had hem moeten helpen."

"Harry, stop er alsjeblieft mee! Je zat zelf gevangen. Je kon hem niet helpen. Je hebt hem gered. Je hebt hem terug meegenomen. Voor hetzelfde geld kon hij daar nog altijd gelegen hebben en wat zou er dan met hem gebeurd zijn? Ik ben je eeuwig dankbaar dat je hem terug naar mij hebt gebracht. En ik ben zo opgelucht dat jij ook oké bent, brother."

Kristen was opgestaan en had Harry in haar armen genomen.

"Verwijd je niets. Het was niet jouw schuld."

"We hadden naar jou moeten geluisterd hebben. Je voorgevoel, we moesten gestopt zijn."

"Nog als je het gewild zou hebben, zou het niet gelukt zijn. Jullie waren verplicht om mee te doen. Het zou trouwens vreemd geleken mocht de beide Zweinsteinkampioenen gestopt zijn omdat een meisje een slecht voorgevoel had." Harry gooide zijn armen rond Kristens middel.

"Bedankt sis."had hij enkel gefluisterd.

Twee dagen later mocht Harry de ziekenboeg verlaten. Maar er scheen maar geen verandering te komen in Cedric's toestand. Kristen werd met de dagen meer en meer onrustiger. Op de avond van de zesde dag zat ze weer eens alleen bij Cedric. Het enige geluid dat hoorbaar was, was de zachte ademhaling van Cedric. De stilte maakte Kristen bijna onnozel. Ze wilde zo graag dat hij zijn ogen zou openen. Of gewoon eens zou knijpen in haar hand. Een teken geven dat hij nog bij haar was en haar aanwezigheid voelde.

"Komaan, schat. Wordt wakker, alsjeblieft."

Cedric verroerde geen vin.  
"Oh Ced. Ik had iets moeten gedaan hebben. Ik had je moeten tegenhouden. Maar ik was te laf om iets te doen. Ik ben een slappeling."

"Daar heb je het mis, juffrouw Collins."

Kristen schrok zich een bult. Perkamentus was van achter het gordijn gekomen en stond aan de andere kant van het bed.  
"Nee, professor. Ik had hem moeten tegen houden."

"Kristen, u weet zelf dat het niet gelukt zou zijn. Maar u bent geen slappeling. U hebt Cedric doorheen het tornooi gesteund en geholpen. U hebt uw eigen belangen en gedachten opzij geschoven om toch maar aan zijn zijde te kunnen staan. Ondanks dat u niet echt enthousiast was voor het tornooi. Dat is geen makkelijke opdracht en geen slappeling zou dat gedaan hebben."

"Maar als ik toch iets had gezegd op het begin, dan zou Cedric misschien niet hebben deelgenomen en zou hij hier nu niet liggen."

"Meneer Diggory heeft een heel eigenzinnig karakter. Ik denk niet dat het enig effect zou gehad hebben. U zou dat toch kunnen begrijpen. Ik geloof dat het ook een karaktertrek is die u bezit."

"Noem het nu maar gewoon koppigheid. Het is nu niet het moment om rond de pot draaien."  
Perkamentus lachte stilletje.

"Ik ben zo bang, professor. Ik ben bang om hem te verliezen. Ik weet niet wat te doen zonder hem. Het duurt nu al zes dagen. Hij voelt zo koud aan."

"U moet hoop hebben. Hij is zeer zwaar gemarteld geweest. We weten niet precies wanneer hij weer tot zijn bewustzijn zal komen. Het kan binnen een paar uren zijn, een paar dagen , misschien een paar jaar. Alles is mogelijk. Maar geef de moed niet op."

"Dat nooit, professor! Ik laat hem niet in de steek. Ik ga door tot het einde "

"Zo wil ik het horen, gesproken als een echte griffoendor. Het komt weer goed. Geloof me maar. Ik heb er een zesde zintuig voor.  
En ik geloof dat jij een manier weet om hem weer op te warmen. Wie weet is dat de sleutel tot zijn wederkering?"

Perkamentus keek geniepig door zijn brilletje en verliet toen de ziekenboeg. Kristen bleef verslagen achter.  
'Wat bedoelde hij daar nu weer mee? Waarom spreek hij zo graag in geheimen? Waarom zegt hij gewoon niet letterlijk wat hij bedoeld. Dat Harry daar niet gek van komt.'dacht Kristen in zichzelf.  
Wat kon zij nu doen om Cedric weer op te warmen?  
Er lagen al verschillende dekens op hem. Sommige hadden ze zelf een hittespreuk over zich. Maar nog steeds voelde hij ijskoud aan. Wat kon zij nu doen?

En toen zag Kristen het licht aan het einde van de tunnel. Ze nam Cedric's handen in de hare vast en concentreerde zich op zijn handen. Ze probeerde een warmtestroom door te sturen naar zijn lichaam. Kristen trachtte de vlammen die ze normaal kon produceren om te zetten in een energiestroom. Ze zag haar handen gloeien, een oranje gloed scheen rondom haar handen.  
En langzaam verschoof die gloed naar Cedric's handen. Het begon te werken! Kristen verplaatste één van haar handen naar zijn wang en probeerde wanhopig al haar warmte door te geven. Ze voelde langzaam haar warmte verdwijnen en ze begon zich een beetje suf te voelen. Ze had nog nooit zoiets geprobeerd. Ze gaf haar eigen energie en warmte aan hem. Ze hoopte gewoon dat het zou helpen.  
"Alsjeblieft, Ced. Kom naar me terug."zei Kirsten nog zachtjes vooraleer ze in een sluimertoestand verzonk.

Een licht getik op haar hoofd haalde Kristen terug uit een nachtmerrie. 'Och, gelukkig. Het was allemaal een droom.' Ze veegde de tranen weg om zo een beter zicht te krijgen.

"Ik dacht dat je nooit wakker zou komen. Je sliep als een dode." hoorde ze een stem zeggen. Haar hoofd schoot rechtop en ze kon haar ogen niet geloven.

"Cedric?" Cedric zat rechtop in zijn bed en keek lachend haar aan.

"Cedric?"herhaalde Kristen.  
Ze kon het niet echt vatten. Het leek een illusie te zijn.

"Hoe vaak ga je dat nog vragen? Leeuwtje, ik ben het, in levende lijve."

"Cedric! Je leeft! Je bent wakker!"  
Kristen gooide haar in zijn armen. Nog een beetje zwakjes legde hij zijn armen om haar schouders.

"Ik voelde me een hele tijd zo koel. Alsof ik vast zat in een enorm ijsblok. Het was ijzig koud. Maar opeens voelde ik een warm getintel in mijn vingertoppen. Het verspreide zich langzaam over mijn ganse lichaam. Ik weet echt niet waar dat plots vandaan kwam. "

Het was geluk. Haar warmte had hem teruggebracht. Zou Perkamentus dat nu geweten hebben?  
"Wanneer ben je nu ontwaakt?"

"Een uurtje geleden, denk ik. Je lag zo lief te slapen. Ik kon het niet over mijn hart krijgen om je te wekken."

"Ik had je het nog zo gezegd. Je had beloofd dat je voorzichtig zou zijn."

"Ik weet het maar wie had nu kunnen denken dat Dolleman een bedrieger was. Een volgeling van Voldemort."

"Niemand zag dat aankomen."

"Toen ik op dat kerkhof aankwam, zat ik maar met één gedacht in mijn hoofd. Ik moest daar vandaan zien te komen. Want ik kon niet van de wereld verdwijnen zonder jouw lieve gezicht nog eens te zien. Het was mijn tijd nog niet om te gaan."

"Ik was zo bang, Ced. Ik dacht dat ik je verloren was. Toen ik je daar zag liggen…"

"Shh, je moet er nu niet meer aan denken. Ik ben weer bij je en ik laat je nooit meer gaan."

Kristen staarde Cedric aan.  
"Je kunt dat niet weten. Je kun me die belofte niet doen. Het risico is te groot dat je hem verbreekt."

Ze boog haar hoofd, niet bereid meer om hem aan te kijken. Hij zuchtte. Cedric tilde Kristen kin omhoog zodat hij haar kon aankijken.  
"Mijn allerliefste schat. Ik weet dat ik door het oog van de naald ben gekropen. Ik heb nog een kans gekregen en ik ben van plan om die zo goed mogelijk te benuttigen. Leef alsjeblieft niet in angst voor mij. Je moet je nu niet constant zorgen maken om mij. Het leven zit vol onvoorspelbare dingen. Mochten we met alle mogelijke scenario's rekening houden, zouden we gewoon niet meer kunnen leven. Maak je geen druk om mij. Dat is meer mijn job. Ik hou van je, Kristen"

"En ik hou ook van jou, Cedric."

Cedric bracht haar dichter naar haar toe en kuste haar zacht op de mond. Ze was weer thuis.  
Ze had haar veilige haven weer gevonden en zou nooit meer van hem afwijken. Ze genoten nog even van de stilte en van elkaar vooraleer ze zou gaan melden dat Cedric ontwaakt was.

...

Iedereen was natuurlijk uit het dolle heen dat Cedric ontwaken was.  
Zijn ouders konden hun geluk niet op. Zijn moeder liet hem gewoon niet meer uit haar armen.  
Cedric stelde Kristen ook toen officieel voor aan zijn ouders.  
Zijn moeder was enorm opgetogen dat haar zoon een pracht van een meisje had gevonden. Kristen kon het heel goed vinden met zijn moeder. Ze had Kristen ook de hele tijd in de gaten kunnen houden. En ze kon duidelijk zien dat Kristen erg veel van haar zoon hield. Ze had al direct haar hart verloren aan Kristen. Cedric had haar lieve persoonlijkheid en die doordringende ogen geërfd. Het was een echt schat van een vrouw. En zijn vader kon maar niet stoppen met opscheppen met het feit dat zijn zoon het lekkerste meisje van de school had veroverd. Kristen kon wel door de grond zakken van schaamte. Gelukkig stak Cedric daar een stokje voor en hield hij zijn vader zo goed mogelijk in bedwang (met de hulp van zijn moeder).

Veel van zijn vrienden kwamen hem ook bezoeken en Harry kwam bijna iedere dag langs om zijn excuses aanbieden. Kristen had hem na wel de twintigste verontschuldiging even apart genomen om hem te kalmeren.

"Gast, je moet er niet mee inzitten. Het was jouw schuld niet. Mocht jij er niet geweest zijn, zou ik daar nog altijd liggen."had Cedric wel honderden keren gezegd.

Het leek wel een soort mantra te zijn die Cedric maar bleef herhalen.  
Hij werd met de dag sterker en na nog een week te hebben gerust in de ziekenboeg mocht hij vertrekken.


	18. Chapter 18

Epilogue

Het was de laatste dag van het schooljaar.  
Veel leerlingen namen van elkaar afscheid en gingen richting naar de koetsen. De ene had al meer moeite met afscheid nemen dan de andere. Kristen stond te wachten in de hal. Ze had hier nog eerst afgesproken met Cedric vooraleer ze samen naar de koetsen zouden gaan. Harry en de rest waren al vertrokken naar de trein. Ze zou daar elkaar weer tegenkomen. En deze keer had ze wel al hun adressen. Dus deze zomer zou Kristen genoeg werk hebben met het schrijven naar al haar vrienden.

Alweer een jaar was voorbij. En deels was ze blij dat het afgelopen was. Heel dat gedoe over dat toverschooltornooi kon haar gestolen worden. Het had haar bijna de liefde van haar leven gekost. Dat stomme wedstrijdje had haar enkel maar stress bezorgd.  
Maar afgezien van dat was het ook een geweldig jaar geweest. Ze had de jongen van haar dromen gevonden. Alhoewel, ze hadden eindelijk aan elkaar opgebiecht wat ze voor elkaar voelden. Cedric was echt in elk opzicht perfect voor haar. Hij was zo lief, romantisch, teder. Een soort lieve knuffelbeer. Iemand die altijd bij je is en je warm houdt tijdens de koude dagen en moeilijke momenten. Maar aan de andere kant kon hij ook erg vastberaden, kordaat en erg koppig zijn. Hij zou bijna alles doen om haar in veiligheid te brengen. Soms kon ze nog altijd niet geloven dat hij van haar was.

"Wat is het dat je zo doet lachen?"vroeg een hemelse stem achter Kirsten.  
Ze draaide haar om en nam hem vast rond zijn nek.

"Jou, natuurlijk" Cedric lachte en kust haar vluchtig.

Kristen duwde zich zo dicht mogelijk tegen hem aan. Sinds dat hij ontwaakt was, had ze elkaar bijna geen moment uit het oog verloren. Het leek soms dat ze hem opnieuw zou verliezen mocht Cedric even uit haar zicht verdwijnen. En het vooruitzicht dat ze elkaar twee maanden niet zouden zien, maakte Kristen niet al te happy.

"Ik ga je zo hard missen deze zomer. Wat moet ik nu twee maanden doen zonder jou?"

"Je verstoppen in je kamertje?"

"Ja, dat is een heel goed idee" zei Kristen sarcastisch.

"Wel, je zult je geen twee maanden moeten verstoppen." Kristen keek hem verbaasd aan.

"Ik kom je halen midden Juli. We gaan een klein reisje maken."

"Wat?"

"Wel, met het geld dat ik heb gewonnen dacht ik dat we eens naar Griekenland konden gaan."

"Welk geld? Ik dacht dat ze het geld aan Harry hadden gegeven."

"Dat hadden ze inderdaad gedaan. Maar Harry stelde voor om het geld op te splitsen. Op het eerste moment wou ik het net aanvaarden. Harry is de eigenlijke winnaar. Hij verdient het geld. Maar toen dacht ik aan jou en aan de mogelijkheden dat het geld zou bieden. Trouwens, Harry hield niet op met zagen tot ik uiteindelijk het geld had accepteert. Wat denk je ervan?"

Kristen sprong in zijn armen en duwde haar lippen hard op de zijne. Die kussen van hem zou ze nooit gewoon komen.

"Is dit antwoord genoeg voor je?" Kristen grijnsde naar haar vriend.  
Kon hij echt nog beter worden dan hij al was? Cedric glunderde.

"We zullen het toch eens moeten vragen aan je ouders."

"Maak je geen zorgen. Ik zal ze wel zover krijgen. Als ik mijn moeder heb overtuigd, is het geen probleem meer. Mijn vader zal er niets op te zeggen hebben. Hij gaat me niet meer van mijn geluk weghouden."  
"En achteraf kun je bij mij blijven logeren voor de rest van de vakantie."

"Hebben jouw ouders daar niets over te zeggen?"

"Komaan, denk je echt dat ze zouden protesteren? Ze zijn allebei zot van je. Ze adoreren je bijna. Ik heb al een vermoeden dat mijn moeder al bezig is met een kamer in te richten voor je."

Kristen bloosde en verstopte haar gezicht in Cedric's borstkas.

"Wat is er?"

"Niets, ik had enkel gehoopt dat mijn logeerpartijtje zich in andere kamer zou afspelen."  
Cedric leek de hint door te hebben.

"Oh, daar moet je niet mee inzitten. Mijn ouders zijn erg diepe slapers. Er zullen 's nachts wel een paar verhuizingen gebeuren. Denk je echt dat ik mezelf zou kunnen inhouden. Met zo'n pracht van een dame een paar meter van mij vandaan. Denk maar niet dat ik je één nacht alleen laat."

Cedric boog zich naar Kristen toe en kust haar vlak onder haar oor. Een geweldige elektrische schok schoot door Kristens lichaam. Ze kon amper een lichte kreun onderdrukken. Cedric bleef nog even zachtjes zuigen en vederlichte kusjes geven tegen haar heel gevoelige huid in haar nek. Hij wist wat dat deed met haar.

"Wel, ben je geïnteresseerd?"fluisterde hij tegen haar wang.

"Absoluut! Was het al maar zover."

Cedric kuste Kirsten nogmaals en bekeek toen zijn horloge.  
"Ik denk dat we moeten vertrekken of we mogen te voet naar huis."

Kristen nam haar koffer in de hand en Cedric arm in de andere.  
"Leid maar de weg. Ik volg je. Waarheen dat ook mogen zijn."

Cedric lachte naar zijn prinses en samen verlieten ze de hal. Op weg naar een geweldige vakantie.


End file.
